


Lost in the Slums

by Creamedpeach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Jicheol, M/M, rich seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamedpeach/pseuds/Creamedpeach
Summary: Jihoon fights everyday to survive living alone and strapped for cash, his life a complete mess since before he can remember. Juggling school and multiple jobs, one of them being a little less legal, he does his best to keep his head afloat while drowning in this mess.
And then there's that cocky rich bastard, Seungcheol, who only adds to his troubles, toying with his emotions so dangerously.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own shit


	2. Daily Rituals

The pavement flew by beneath his feet, tread of his shoes probably wearing thin from the rate he was sprinting at. The sting of wind on his face was achingly painful, rushing through his short strands of hair and messing up the bright-pink locks until they became knotted beyond repair - although there was no time to pay any mind to the morning’s chill. He was late. So late he didn’t bother waiting at his usual bus stop since there wasn’t any need – his ride had been and gone quite a while back, the next one another ten minutes or so away.

His legs were aching now, muscles in clear protest of the sudden exercise that was sprung on them, accompanied by his lungs which felt as though they were about to collapse with each breath. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, the air was frickin’ cold, much too cold for someone without a scarf or earmuffs or gloves or thick layers of clothing. Someone like him. He was already slowing pace, a tight pain ripping through his side as a stitch set in just below his ribs, painful enough to leave him hobbling the last few blocks.

Earlier, when leaving his roughed-up apartment, Jihoon already knew it would probably take a miracle to get through the school gates on time, and now it was clear he hadn’t been granted one. The gleaming steel bars were visible from a hundred or so metres away, a heavy pad-lock dangling from one side with sturdy, thick chains clanging loudly in the icy-breeze. A figure was also there, one hand on the gate and the other with her wrist turned towards her gaze, watch blindingly reflecting the sun’s light out in some random direction. Clearly, she was counting down the very seconds to when school begun and she could lock up…which meant there was still time. A small window of opportunity presented, except Jihoon really couldn’t ignore the aching in his side any longer.

Bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder and one piece of burnt toast jammed between his teeth, he slowed right-down to a walking pace, legs almost tripping over each other in their exhaustion while his breath rushed heavily, unevenly in and out of his nose. It was a losing battle, he was aware of that when he woke up to the noisy pigeons outside his window instead of the usual blaring alarm he was sure he had set, a bright red number ‘8’ glowing on his bedside instead of the usual ‘6’. He hadn’t asked to sleep in, hadn’t meant to, no, instead he would stick to blaming the measly two hours sleep he had gotten beforehand for his misfortune.

God he was tired, so fucking tired, but the sight of his school gate's sturdy steel bars gleaming not too far off in the distance had him breaking out into a flat-out sprint. He was going to fucking make it, if it was the last thing he did. 

The teacher saw him, eyes flicking up and away from the ticking hand of her watch for only a moment before an evil glint shone in her eyes, now beginning to push the gate closed. The tick of the clock was fast, but thankfully Jihoon was faster.

Charging through at the last moment, Jihoon skidded to a halt, kicking up some gravel and immediately falling to his knees to greedily breath in the oxygen his lungs had been deprived of for so long. His burnt piece of toast now hung in his hand, his other coming up to wipe the sticky sweat from his forehead. The teacher scoffed, so he shot her a lop-sided grin before shakily standing and dragging his feet to class.

She just gave him a disproving once-over before acting like he once again never existed, padlock clicking into place around the bars to lock out all the evil of the world (or trap it inside, he was never quite sure). So, returning the favour, Jihoon struggled up the steps to the entrance of the school, begrudgingly entering his own personal hell.

Clearly the bell had just gone with all the students walking through the halls, their books in hand and making their way to first class in their noisy groups. Shifting his bag on his back, Jihoon decided to skip going to his locker – he had everything he needed anyway, and what he didn’t need was another late warning.

Catching a glimpse of his reflection in a passing window, he huffed, annoyed, and bit into his toast with anger. If he thought his hair was a mess when he woke up, well now it just looked like a fucking fairy-floss train wreck. He needed a brush, or some gel. Probably a bit of both. He’d even suffer through hairspray for God sakes.

And to make matters worse he could see the school’s ‘rich boys’ walking down the hall in his direction, looking like they belonged in some fashion magazine and not these shitty halls with the crappy peeling posters and eye-injuring yellow coating the walls.

Lowering his eyes to the ground in an attempt to remain unnoticed, Jihoon frowned hearing one of them say purposefully loud “Hey Seungcheol, it’s that pink-haired freak.” Yeah. Not many people liked him around here.

Tensing instinctively as they brushed by him, he gasped in pain from the metal of a locker door hitting his side as he was shoved, a sharpness radiating out from the immediate area. Thankfully, that seemed to be all they were going to do for now as the snobs just continued down the hall with their heads held high, not sparing him a second-glance as though he were just a speck of dust beneath their feet.

Jihoon considered himself lucky - despite having to nurse his most probably bruised side - since he’d seen them do much worse to much more important people.

Or maybe that was just it, he wasn’t worth the time of day. The school’s notorious failure.

Stepping into the classroom, Jihoon made his way over to his seat while ignoring all the judging stares. He wasn’t exactly popular, generally flying under-the-radar yet still somehow managing to stick out like a sore thumb; with his cheap second-hand uniform that was currently worse for wear since his rushed morning, his bright pink hair and short stature and not to mention his constant zombie state (eyebags deep enough to be hiding a national treasure), he wasn’t too shocked at the snickers he heard.

All he could hope for was that the day would pass by as usual and he’d actually stay awake. Cue the entrance of his stick-up-the-ass teacher here to drain his little remaining energy away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jihoon, Lee Jihoon”

Cracking his eyes open and letting them adjust to the bright, invading lights, Jihoon slowly stirred in his seat. Giving a tired yawn and blinking a few times, he finally focused on all the eyes trained on him. What?

“Lee Jihoon, please share your answers to last night’s homework”

Homework? What? Sitting up groggily, knees bumping his desk and knocking off some pens, he looked down at his book, staring at the numbers and letters swimming on his page. Wiping the drool off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Jihoon's eyebrows creased.

“I-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t do, the uh, the homework” he muttered in response, mind screaming for him to continue his nap instead of dealing with this bullshit.

“Well since you decided to turn my classroom into a bedroom, I had assumed you stayed up late last night completing it” his teacher replied coldly, eyebrows raised unimpressed and mouth pressed into a thin line. Jihoon could only think how he’d get more wrinkles doing that and turn out uglier than he already was. “I expected better from you Mr Lee”

“Y-yes sir” Jihoon mumbled, only wanting to return to his sleep-state as soft laughs and annoyed sighs rang out around the classroom. Looks like the teacher wasn’t the only unimpressed one.

But how could he do his schoolwork when he was on his nightshift? He barely had time to sleep let alone do some unimportant research! Nobody understood, nor cared at that! Thankfully, before his lecture could continue, the bell rang signalling lunch.

Grabbing his bag and slipping out of the classroom, Jihoon began making his way to the dance block. If he was lucky, he could grab a room before anyone else and get a chance to practice for tonight’s shift. He had forgotten his lunch anyway (Or more so couldn’t afford it)

Now it was unusual for his boss to put him up onstage, but their main act had gotten sick over the weekend and Jihoon happened to be their next best thing - so tonight he'd let it slide.

Peeking into all the windows as he passed by, Jihoon did a mental celebratory dance as he slipped inside a vacant one, dumping his bag on the bench running along the back wall and heading over to the sound system with his phone.

Fortunately, this morning he decided today was a good day to pack some dance gear.

After a few minutes of preparation, Jihoon stood in the centre of the room listening to the start of his soundtrack play. The songs changed every week and so did the routines, but luckily most of the moves were just improvisation.

His figure stared back at him in the large mirror stretching across an entire wall, eyes reflecing his calculating and precise gaze.

This was his favourite part of the school day. Becoming lost in the music and moves and forgetting about his past, present and future, all his financial worries and his failing education. It was all too much for a high-schooler to handle anyway.

His cue to begin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After another few classes dragged by, and many attempts at keeping his head off his desk – all unsuccessful – Jihoon had never been more relieved than the moment the bell rang, signalling the end of school. The persistant dings just might have, embarassingly, woken him up with a string of drool connected to his papers and the side of his face imprinted with inked letters, but he could quickly and subtly wipe all that away.

the student body moved fast, bags swinging over shoulders and lockers slamming shut as the livid crowd headed for the exit, Jihoon just letting the wave carry him through the halls and out the doors. God he would kill for a meal, his toast this morning being the only substantial food he had consumed all day, but sadly his afternoon job was beckoning for him.

Slipping on his headphones and shoving his hands into his pocket, bag secured on his back and hair still a depressing mess, Jihoon briskly walked out of the school gates and began his journey towards the city centre. A journey which was only a few blocks walk, much to his delight, thankfully not on the other side of town.

He ignored the way his stomach grumbled and his energy levels were low enough to equal a sloth’s, instead choosing to keep pace with the beat of his music. One step at a time. If God was kind, the owners of the café he worked at would give him some of the day’s leftovers to hold him over until tomorrow morning. It wasn't unusual for him to skip meals anyway, food being a luxury he sometimes just couldn't afford.

Buildings flew by, the steady flow of other students crawling their way through to the city centre alongside him, crowds enjoying the busy streets to their fullest moving with Jihoon. It was still too early for the streetlights to be lighting up the footpath as a guide, and for the food-stalls to have packed up yet with their smell never failing in beckoning Jihoon over. He'd happily spend a few won on some of the market food displayed...

Except he was broke as fuck and had no time for that.

************************************************************************************

Ready to collapse by the time he pushed past the ‘welcome, come in we’re open’ sign, hearing the familiar jingle of the bell, Jihoon sighed heavily with his feet dragging along the ground. He easily ignored the curious glances of the customers, instead making his way to the back room where he dumped the weight of his heavy schoolbag to the floor.

“Jihoon! You’re on time today I see!” a co-worker not much older than he was greeted, an arm wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him into an awkward side hug. Jihoon wasn’t a fan of his personal space being invaded like this, though in truth he should be used to it by now, especially with his night job.

“Am I? That’s a first” he replied, mumbling more to himself before pulling away from the other’s hold. “Seungkwan, is the boss in today?”

“Nope, his bratty son is here instead to watch over us” Seungkwan muttered, pulling a sour face to get a laugh out of the shorter, which he nearly exceeded in - if a small, cat-like grin counted, that is.

“Fuck my life. I’m just gonna use the backroom to change then I’ll meet you out front” Jihoon explained, pulling out his work uniform from the depths of his bag which only caused a variety of paper to fall onto the floor. Probably should've been smarter about that.

Seungkwan gave him a nod before heading back out-front, his cheery voice already being heard as he dealt with the continuous flow of customers.

This cafe was particularly popular, especially amongst the younger crowd, which only meant agonising hours serving faces he recognised from school and the like.

After a minute or two of silently struggling to change, legs getting caught in pants to the point of nearly ripping holes, and shirt-sleeves flailing uncontrollably (he was certain he lost a button at some point), Jihoon checked his reflection in one of the bowls before patting down his disaster of hair. He should really change it to a colour that didn’t attract so much attention...but his night time customers liked it this way. Hopefully the boss’ son wouldn’t comment on it.

“Jihoon, get your ass out the front now or you’re fired!”

Speak of the devil.

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon passed by the figure who had just appeared, really wishing he could slap the mother fucker. His looks were deceiving at first sight; a chiselled jaw that had the first signs of stubble, eyes sharp and daring and hair long enough to fall over his eyes, meaning it was always being pushed back or swept aside. Annoying, just like his personality. Not to mention the way he held himself, strong and confident, and how clean-cut he was with his fashionable outfits. And tall. So fucking tall.

Meanwhile Jihoon was stuck in a plain black shirt with the café’s logo printed on it and matching black jeans, clearly worn-out with the possibility of tearing not far away.

Huffing to himself, he stepped up to the front counter, immediately transforming his annoyed and tired features into fake cheerfulness; Eyes curved into crescents and a smile on his face which showed off his sparkling teeth. He was so used to faking happiness, pleasure, confidence, it was second nature to him by now. He couldn’t let on how tired he really was, and he could easily smuggle out a pastry to curve his hunger later. That would have to suffice for now.

This was going to be another long afternoon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had just hit 11 pm when Jihoon finally managed to escape the stuffy café, throwing away his mop and exiting the store with a wave goodbye to Seungkwan and a middle-finger up to the boss’s son, smart-asses name along the lines of 'Kim something'. Not something important to bother remembering.

By now it was dark, the sun long gone and the winter air biting straight through his clothes. Such an idiot. He could remember his dance gear but not an extra jacket. The cold air was causing a persistent ache in his lungs whenever he dare breathe, now really wishing he'd at least packed a scarf to maybe warm his icy skin.

Heading home with a light jog, Jihoon ignored the sound of his stomach grumbling and instead listened out for any signs of danger - It was late at night and he was alone, perfect prey. Especially having his crappy apartment in the heart of the shittier section of the city, eating away at all the money he earned unfortunately. It was the cheapest he could find, and entirely necessary.

Jihoon, now moving more into a run in fear of frost bite, couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering and his body from shaking, letting out a pathetic whine when an icy breeze hit him as he rounded a corner.

“Fucking hell” he mumbled to himself, at last slamming through his apartment block’s front doors and enjoying the warm air and light engulfing him.

He completely ignored the receptionist, rushing straight into the dingy elevator and jabbing at his floor number instead, allowing himself to sink to the floor for a moment with tired legs and strained breathe. How many blocks had he just run? Probably half the city.

The half-assed attempt at elevator music wasn't helping, if anything making the ride up seemed even more dragged out. He was already short on time, didn't have long to prepare for his second job.

By his calculations he had approximately one hour to get himself ready and head back out into the winter’s night, if he wanted to get to the club on time.

Groaning with the effort of standing as the elevator doors 'dinged', Jihoon made his way to his apartment and, entering the chilly room, headed straight for the bathroom. He didn’t have a heater, way too fucking expensive, so hopefully he had remembered to pay his bills and the hot water was at least working.

Without even getting undressed, Jihoon stepped under the stream of water with a happy sigh, slowly stripping off the layers where he stood. Closest he could get to washing his clothes, but no worries, they would be dry by morning if hung correctly. He was just grateful to be warm at last.

Soaking in the warmth engulfing his body, he decided now was a good time to fix his mop of hair and wash off last night’s sweat and … other … substances. The only depressing thought was that tomorrow would be the exact same, and he hadn’t even finished today - He would be finished way into the early hours of tomorrow morning.

All he could hope for was that it was enough to get by, that he'd maybe get a bit more of a generous tip tonight.

And it was only fucking Monday.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rugged up in at least 50 layers (although according to the cold, he needed more), Jihoon rapped his frozen knuckles against the scratched wood of the club's back door. It was a rough piece of wood, strips of colours still visible where the paint hadn't quite peeled off yet, the actual slab fastened to the wall by some worryingly-rusty hinges. The smell of piss emitting from the dark alleyway almost made him gag with its strength, though he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer.

From out here he could already hear the loud thump of the beat and the cheers of the crowd inside having fun, loud enough to imagine to the mass of bodies and the heat and sweat from the compact movement surrounding the stage. His nose was tingling, like an un-reachable itch had burried itself up there, as the ever-present, strong waft of liquor and cigars lingered in the air around the building.

He just wanted to be curled up in the warmth of his own uncomfortable bed, away from the busy night-life.

The doors rusted hinges squeaked to life as the slab of wood swung open, forcing Jihoon to take a few steps back to save his pretty face.

“Woozi, come in” the bodyguard who opened the door greeted, every bit intimidating with his tight uniform showing off all the hours he'd clearly spent at the gym. The bouncers here were the definitions of 'meatheads', all brawn and no brain, and certainly not to be messed with.

Jihoon, giving him a weak excuse for a smile, gracefully walked through the doors (tripped up the backsteps more like) and entered the backstage section of the club. The rush of warm air engulfing him was very welcomed, a soft, content sigh even leaving his lips.

A messy hallway stretched before him where costumes and props lay out everywhere - feathers splayed out to his right, basket of dildos left, glittery shorts somewhere down the end, just the usual. Doors branching off to individual rooms lined the walls, each with a blank gold-star screwed on to make it a little more fancy. Tacky is the word Jihoon would use.

Staff were running around frantically, those meant to perform being dragged from room-to-room with makeup brushes at their cheeks and piles of clothes in their arms. It was choatic in appearance, although Jihoon knew the complicated and systematic routine hiding behind the mess.

The hall was lined with a vintage looking wallpaper, colour scheme of an off-yellow and dirty blue forming intricate patterns which gave the illusion of a textured surface. When a hand was run over it, however, one would only feel a layer of grime to paint their fingers black.

It’s stuffy in here, was a thought that came to mind once he'd adjusted to the temperature, stripping off the layers he had put on to battle the winter air outside.

“Jihoon, save that for the show tonight!” one of his co-workers whistled, playful slap to his ass following and causing him to jolt in surprise.

“Fuck off Taehyung” he called back, after recovering from the initial shock, the blonde replying with a flirtatious wink which fluttered his long lashes playfully. Huffing, Jihoon pushed at the door to his own room with a roll of his eyes, throwing up a hand as a wave to the other greetings that followed from the other employees.

Heavy door thudding closed behind him, leaving him entirely alone in the space, Jihoom heaved a sigh of relief, running an irritated hand through his hair while rubbing his sore ass. Taehyung slapped hard, that fucking dick.

It was a small space he had to himself; a desk with a mirror and an abundance of makeup choices, a clothes stand with various costumes hanging from it, and a bed shoved into the corner where his customers would come after the show. A small space, but one he had practically grown up in.

A muffled knock on his door sounded.

“Jihoon, you’re onstage tonight” the owner of the place walked in, slapping Jihoon on the back as an act of comfort but hard enough to make the younger wince and wheeze a little. “You have 10 minutes to get ready before we shove you up onstage, and after your performance I want you out there on the floor serving drinks and customers, getting them to empty their pockets and hand over the green, alright?"

Jihoon nodded obediently at the man, trying not to cough at the stench of cigarettes and the state of the mouldy white singlet the older was wearing, coupled with the stained jeans and gold teeth. He definitely looked like the sort of sick perv that would run a place like this, though Jihoon knew there was another side to the owner. He treated everyone here like his own children, raising them himself.

“No problem chief” he replied, giving the man a nod before making his way over to the desk and getting started on his makeup. There was alot to do to look good, especially with only 10 fucking minutes.

He heard the door close soon after, signalling he was once again alone.

Never in his life would he have guessed he would be so professional at makeup - able to cover any flaws on his face that came with being a teenager and wash away any signs of the tiredness he was feeling, any of the bruises and marks from the previous nights. After he was finished, he could actually look in the mirror and not feel so shit about himself. His audience and customers only ever wanted perfection anyway.

The allocated costume for the night consisted of tight black leather pants, and a matching vest which left his chest rather exposed - both items glittery, of course. Here they fucking loved their glitter. On his head perched his traditional cat ears, a distinguishing feature aside from his bright pink hair. He was always dressed up as some sort of cute animal; be it a bunny, a kitten, or puppy, it seemed to be what the audience requested most.

And he was the most requested here.

With a few more minutes to spare, Jihoon ran through his routine one last time, trying to stifle his nerves when his door opened and he was escorted to the main stage by one of those meaty bouncers. He wasn’t used to performing. Rarely had to. It was usually too risky for the boss, too illegal, someone could easily find out he was underage. But tonight seemed to be an exception, because he was the main fucking act. Hell, he'd seen flyers on the street advertising his performance!

The lights cut out, turning the stage pitchblack, someone signalling for him to run out past the curtains to stand in its centre. And so he does. Footsteps light as he scurries and takes up his position, front and centre. His hearts definitely racing, breath quick and uneasy with tension and fear. Fear of fucking up, fear of getting punished, fear of getting kicked to the streets as a failure. Everyone's been anticipating this, what if he screws it all up?

The first notes of his soundtrack begin, playing at an ear-splittingly loud volume with a booming bass that immediately gives Jihoon the headache he'd been avoiding all day, his heart jumping at its raw volume. Stage lighting up once again and momentarily blinding him, Jihoom pushes all invasive thoughts aside and begins his performance.

He's Woozi now, the cute stripper at the club who's pants everyone wants to jump into.

He begins, a slow tease to start and ease into the feel of the audience's eyes, his hands running down his chest as his legs move on their own to exaggerate their length (though short) and slenderness. He doesn't forget his facial expressions of course, making sure to bite his lip and lock eyes with random audience members at the right times, to flirt using his hooded eyes and pouty lips.

By the time he's bending over and sliding his hands up the curve of his ass as he stands, the audience is already waving their hands in the air, money lossley flailing in their grip.

Jihoon completes a quick spin, dropping with the beat of the music and sinking down onto his knees, feeling up his thighs slowly and onto his crotch, daring to thrust against his hand a few times to rile up the audience. There's money on the stage now, surrounding him. Standing once again, he runs through a few more slow moves, generally involving running his hands over himself with a look of ecstasy.

Any move that showed off his flexibility, he would do. This was all about getting the audience’s imaginations to run wild, to get them excited and horny without being allowed to touch. To make them wish they could touch.

Swinging his hips in time to the beat of the music, Jihoon put on his more cute-and-innocent act, wiggling his ass and sucking on his fingers absentmindedly, crawling on all-fours towards an audience member in the front row and winking suggestively.

Then with the beat changing to something louder, something fuller, something sexier, Jihoon strided over to the chair onstage to use as a prop, sitting down and grinding against it all the while licking his lips.

After a few more moves, he smoothly moved back into his dance routine, teasingly pulling down the edges of his pants to reveal his hips and the top of his underwear (a sponsored namebrand logo printed on the waistband), hearing drunken cheers of “Take them off!”

If they payed for a private session later, they would get to.

Then with a finishing kiss and wink, Jihoon found the stage going black once again as he made his exit, being met with solid pats on his back for a ‘job well done’. It wasn’t over yet though, no matter how drenched in sweat he was or how light-headed he felt, he still had to mingle with the audience.

“You never disappoint Jihoon” his boss commended him, a proud smile on his face, “Now head down to the floor area and join the others. Jin’s on the bar tonight if you need a drink”

Still panting from the exertion, Jihoon quickly cleaned himself up and changed into tight booty-shorts before heading down into the audience. Now it was time to be a waiter of sorts, and if requested, an object of pleasure.

Jihoon, squeezing past the mass of bodies, greeted Jin behind the counter.

“Pour me something strong, will ya? God knows I’ll need it to get through tonight” Jihoon requested, rubbing his head as that annoying headache had yet to go away.

“Sure thing. Nice performance by the way” Jin complimented, the sound of a glass being placed in front of him getting a grin from Jihoon. In one gulp the beverage was gone, the familiar warmth and burn making Jihoon feel lighter already.

“Thanks Jin, glad I can count on someone here"

Turning back to face the crowd, Jihoon almost bumped into his co-worker, a girl older than him dressed in a tiger-patterned body suit. “Jihoon, you’ve been requested by a gentleman in the second lounge area, couch 3 if I remember correctly” she informed him, leaning in close to his ear to be heard over the booming music.

Nodding, he made his way over to where she had pointed, making sure he was presentable and that his facial expression was one of seduction. There was no use attempting to still the nerves causing his legs to shake slightly - he never knew what he was in for.

“You request me?” Jihoon asked the man sitting on the leather couch before him, placing his hands on the stranger's knees and leaning forwards with a cheshire-like grin on his face. He resisted the urge to grimace when a calloused hand smoothed up his arm.

The guy was average looking, an arm spread out along the back of the couch like he owned it and face holding a cocky smile, one which showed off a suspiciously straight line of bright white teeth. Jihoon was just glad he wasn’t a sweaty, fat old guy like his usuals.

“Sure did sugar, come sit on daddy’s lap” the guy answered, one hand patting his thigh as the other stroked gently along Jihoon's cheek.

So he had a kink. Just great.

Jihoon complied, sliding onto the stranger’s lap with his pale thighs either side, face mere inches away from the other's so their breath mingled. The strong smell of beer was making him feel a little queasy, he was more of a wine person, but he could ignore that when a few green notes were being slid into the widtband of his shorts. Hell the whole place smelled like a mixture of alcohol, he's practically immune.

The man cleared his throat, hands taking a firm hold on Jihoon's hips, pulling him forwards and down to forcefully grind against him. Jihoon got the idea, rolling his hips down voluntarilly, feeling slight annoyance as 'daddy's' fingertips pressed harder against the bone of his hips. The grip was a little tighter than he liked, but wasn’t it always?

“Anything you want in particular?” Jihoon asked with his innocent voice, continuing to grind down against the other’s crotch in a teasing manner - slow and drawn out. Though he wanted to scoff at the feeling of the man's dick twitching beneath the layers of clothing, all from just some slight stimulation. Kind of pathetic.

The man’s lips moved right beside his ear, breath tickling Jihoon uncomfortably, and whispering seductively, “Make me cum, princess”

At that, Jihoon stopped with the teasing and instead got straight to it, hips moving against the others and creating the friction the other man wanted. This was an easy request, as soon as the other came he was free to move on, so no point holding back.

Jihoon could already feel the tent in daddy's pants rubbing against him while circling his hips, even grinding it up against his clothed entrance. It was only a matter of time before the man came, the grip on his hips now tight enough to leave bruises and disgusting moans flooding his ears.

As predicted, the man’s head fell forwards to lean against his neck, a deep moan washing over Jihoon’s skin as the stranger came beneath him. Really pathetic.

Continuing his work until the other had come down from his high, Jihoon got off the man’s lap, leaving a lingering touch on the male’s cheek before going to another client who had requested him. He did his best at ignoring the slap to his ass as he walked away, still having to swing his hips teasingly with each step. It was required of him.

This was his job for the next God knows how long, though it wouldn’t be half as bad as the after-show. Right now his customers weren’t allowed to touch him, to put their filth all over him, but later was a whole other story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon was backstage again, doing a quick tidy up in his small room and fixing up his look to be presentable - essentially erasing the sweat and grease from the hours spent on the floor. Looking at his figure in the mirror, he took note of how he looked in only his boxers, frowning before slipping on an oversized jumper and ruffling up his hair. The fabric rubbing against his skin made him feel oddly bare, a small draft making him shiver as it tickled his skin.

A guard would escort someone in soon enough, someone who paid to have an hour or however long with him for the night. Those were the rules, that's how it worked.

Climbing onto his bed, Jihoon lay flat on his back, eyes threatening to close and allow him to drift off into a peaceful slumber, the exhaustion from the last forever hitting him like a truck. He wished he could sleep, give into his relaxing muscles and drooping eyelids, hell he even had school tomorrow for crying-out-loud!

Though this was not the time nor place so he had to fight it off, that tempting darkness

'creak'

The door cautiously swings opens, a stranger walking in and looking around the room until he spots a figure on the bed: Woozi.

God did he smell bad. Alcohol burnt his nose as the figure stumbled over, climbing onto the bed. It only got worse the closer the other came, and that grin the other bore should be muldly concerning.

In the dim-lighting, Jihoon could see it was his first request from the night, the one with a kink, so opening his legs invitingly he spoke with a well practiced, child-like innocence. His customer's favourite, because apparently it suited his soft features.

“Is daddy here to tuck me in?”

The man seemed to like that, his hands running up the inside of Jihoon’s legs to wrap around his inner thighs, fingers still walking up to near his crotch. “That’s right sugar”

Jihoon wanted to let out a tired sigh as rough hands grazed over his crotch before pushing up his jumper, revealing his small stomach which the stranger happily began working on with his mouth. A hot tongue sucked at the skin just above his boxers, licking up to his belly button to nibble at the skin above, hands pushing his jumper further up so the cold draft was brushing past his nipples. That made him gasp in discomfort, although 'daddy' clearly thought it was from his handy-work, 'rewarding' him by wrapping his wet lips around one of Jihoon's nipples.

He never really felt pleasure during these times, if anything he actually felt fear. Doing something like this, it made for a very vulnerable situation, the only comfort being the fact he knew a bodyguard was outside of his door to help him if he started yelling.

Threading his fingers into the man’s hair, Jihoon continued on in a seductive whisper, “Did you see my performance today daddy? I think I deserve a treat”

The man’s head lifted, a smile on his face and glint in his eyes, Jihoon allowing his hand to be guided to the front of the man’s pants. “You sure do princess”

Jihoon resisted pushing the older off of him when lips attached to his neck, surely going to leave marks, and hands roamed his body. Clearly this man wanted to be in control, wanted to give Jihoon pleasure, so he made sure to moan when necessary and whimper when needed, working at undoing the elder’s pants.

This time of night always passed in a blur for Jihoon, another reason for the alcohol he greedily drinks up beforehand. He really doesn’t want to remember any of this - remember all the meaningless touches all over his skin and the dirty words whispered into the shell of his ear. The way he was used for someone else’s pleasure.

But tomorrow morning he would wake up and remember. From the pain in his backside to the marks littering his once-flawless skin, and the constant, dull headache from a hangover accompanied by smeared makeup coating his face. There were always physical reminders even if his mind was a blurred mess.

But this was the only way he could survive in this shitty world.


	3. That Bastard

Jihoon scrunched up his eyes, nose twitching as the haze of sleep clouding his mind was slowly pushed away. Instead, his peaceful state was being replaced by a musky scent hanging in the air and scratchy blankets wrapped around his bare figure. Groaning as he rolled over, and burying his face further into the worn-out pillow, Jihoon curled himself up into an even tighter ball to keep warm, annoyed at the feeling of cool air seeping through the thin sheets.

Why did he have to wake up? He had been dozing so peacefully before his alarm went off—

Wait. His alarm hadn’t gone off.

Eyes suddenly shooting open, Jihoon quickly took in his surroundings finding that they definitely weren’t his familiar apartment walls. What met him was, instead, the carpeted walls of the club covered in stains matching the state of the floor and grey sheets on the bed. Not to mention all the lights were turned off, only a thin strip peeking through from under the door brightening the room, allowing him a small amount of vision.

He mustn’t have gone home last night, Jihoon thought, must’ve fallen asleep in this bed after his customer left. Why hadn’t the boss woken him up and kicked him out?

Letting out a disgruntled sound, Jihoon rolled onto his back, slowing stretching out his body before bracing himself to sit up. He really didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay curled up under the safety of this thin-ass blanket in an attempt to store all he warmth he could, and forget about what he had to survive through today. He wanted to ignore the pain that pulsed all over his body, the marks and bruises most probably scattered over his skin and the throbbing in his skull from a nasty hangover.

Yet luck wasn’t on his side, since even the simple task of sitting up wasn’t forgiving.

“Fuck, ow, shit that hurts” Jihoon hissed, one hand shooting to his lower-back and the other bracing him on the bed.

The mattress creaking under his weight, Jihoon scrunched up his face in pain as he swung his legs over the side, uncovered feet touching down on the scratchy carpet. He had to at least try and get his breathing under control, heavy breathes leaving his lips as he winced with the struggle of trying to stand, legs losing strength from the pain shooting up his spine and leaving him to slide down into a heap on the floor.

“How am I going to survive today” Jihoon huffed blowing a stray hair off his face and letting his head fall back to rest on the edge of the bed. He was royally screwed.

\- Knock Knock -

Startled by the abrupt noise, Jihoon’s gaze shot to the slowly opening door, instinctively wincing from the loud creak that invaded the silent space. Not a moment later the boss himself was peaking his head in, eyes scanning Jihoon’s current predicament and a toothy grin breaking out on his features.

“Rough night?” he asked, voice gruff and reminding Jihoon of chalk on a blackboard, making his face turn sour.

“How did you know?” Jihoon asked sarcastically, a clear sign he was in a pissy mood.

The boss merely shook his head with what sounded like laughter, hand scratching his stomach as he commented “You’re a feisty one, even this early in the morning”

Jihoon let a small smirk slip past his defences at that, though something was still bothering him. “Why did you let me stay?”

“Simple. You looked beat, kid” was the simple reply he received, eyes following the boss’ every movements as the man placed an apple on his desk before making his exit, the room dimming once again as the door was pulled closed.

Hoisting himself up with difficulty once again, Jihoon limped his way over to his desk, practically falling into the hard chair residing there. Even those few metres were painful, but by the way his reflection was looking back at him, there was no mistaking why.

His bright hair was just as bad as yesterday, if not worse now that last night’s hairspray and glitter were involved. His eyes were smudged with black, the clear signs of eyeliner having gone wrong, and not to mention the state of his skin. It was a painting of reds and purples, clear bite marks and bruises to be made out of the mess. How was he going to cover all this up for school? And he had sport today…

Shit. What time was it?!

The analogue clock blinking up at him on his desk told him 9am.

Jihoon felt his blood run cold, knowing that any hope of still making it to school on time just flew straight out the window and into the abyss. He was utterly and totally fucked; a long sigh being let out with a breath.

Urgently scrambling for his clothes, Jihoon chucked on whatever he found without paying any attention, grabbing the apple kindly left on his desk before slamming the bedroom door open and rushing down the hall. A few hurried apologies to the daytime employees he bumped into later and Jihoon was exiting the club, entering the familiar alleyway.

The usual smell of piss and booze, a harsh wake-up call.

“God does this place ever not reek?” Jihoon mumbled to himself, holding his nose and making his way out onto the main street to begin his painful walk home. He just really hoped none of the passed-out drunks scattered here and there would suddenly grab his ankles…

Since he was already late, Jihoon figured it wouldn’t hurt to take his time for once, eyes scanning hungrily over the food stalls he passed and gazing longingly at the pricey items in shop windows. How nice it must be to be able to spend money on such items, he thought bitterly.

Every step was a reminder of last night. The guy hadn’t been the roughest customer Jihoon had had, but was still nowhere near the gentler side. And how many rounds had he managed to fit into a 1 hour session? Honestly, it had been pretty impressive, even by Jihoon’s standards. At least he didn’t have a shift tonight: Tuesday, one of his rare nights off.

Feeling very self-conscious under the continuous judging stares from strangers passing by, Jihoon coughed awkwardly before pulling on the hood of his jumper, covering his face in shadows and keeping his un-kept look hidden from curious eyes. Thankfully the familiar building his apartment resided was fast approaching.

“Jihoon, another late night?” the owner of the place commented on his arrival, most of his figure shielded behind the cheap counter. Jihoon could feel himself physically flinch at the knowing eyes that raked over him, the dirty smirk crossing the man’s lips that showed off his rotten teeth, sending shivers down his spine. He was one ugly motherfucker.

“You know, I would happily exchange a deal with you to lower the price of your apartment” the owner shouted at Jihoon’s fleeting figure, clearly missing the disgust painted across the boy’s face as he disappeared into the elevator. “Maybe next time then…”

 

Jihoon waited patiently for the elevator to reach his floor, pushing off his hoodie to uncover his face, ruffling up his hair in annoyance. “Fucking creep” he grumbled to the empty space, biting his tongue from the pain that hadn’t dulled in his lower-back as he stepped off the elevator and made his way into his apartment.

“Shower first, life lately” Jihoon sighed, footsteps heavy as he walked to his bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes he stripped off behind.

The air was freezing so the steam filling the room from the hot running water was very much welcomed to the shivering Jihoon, who was completely exposed and standing on tiled ground. Right now, he refused to look in the mirror. He would face himself after his shower, after his makeup and grease and sweat and whatever else had been washed away and he was left looking somewhat fresh.

 

Water rushing over him, Jihoon sighed in relief feeling his muscles relax, his once tense body now soaking up the warmth. Hair flat against his head, he took note of how the water was the slightest tinge of pink from the cheap dye he had used a few weeks ago. He really should invest in getting that professionally done. As the water ran over his ears, Jihoon enjoyed how it made his hearing funny, a smile forming on his face as the feeling of being separated from the troublesome world encompassed him.

He felt light. Free. In a state of peace as his mind floated away, the water feeling like a welcoming blanket. He wanted to stay under the shower head forever, let it rinse away his troubles like this for good.

However, the sudden sensation of hands ghosting over his skin – gripping, tugging, feeling, groping – that snapped Jihoon out of his fantasy world.

Past experiences and nights being recalled in his mind; A hand running over his chest here. A hand groping his thigh there. A tight hold pressing into his wrists.

Hurriedly turning off the shower and stepping out, Jihoon staggered over to his bathroom sink, leaning against it for support. Looking through his wet bangs hanging over his face and into the mirror before him, he only just now noticed the tears running down his cheeks, quickly brushing them away.

Looks like his mind would never be at rest, would never forget for even a moment.

At least now he looked a little better: Makeup washed off from his face and skin tone fuller, more vibrant even, hair finally tamed. Though the marks on his skin were still clearly visible, something he’d have to cover up with makeup before he left.

“Now to find my uniform…”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was sure he couldn’t carry on any longer. That he would collapse at the next step, left to crawl on with only sheer willpower. The walk to school had been hell enough, so how was he meant to jump the gates currently locking him?!

Jihoon could handle the confused glances as he walked down familiar streets in his school uniform, surprised no one called the authorities on him for supposedly ‘skipping school’. At least now he was cleaned up with his hair brushed and a protective layer of makeup covering his skin. But he couldn’t handle needing to do this much movement.

A frustrated groan and a harsh tug at his hair later, Jihoon grabbed hold of the smooth metal bars, mentally preparing himself for the climb. This was the probably the stupidest thing he’d ever done, probably taking the number one place on his list - and he had a very long list of stupid things he had done.

Crouching down, Jihoon got into prime jumping position, hoping to knock this out in one hit. “Okay, one, two, three-FUCK!” Jihoon shouted, hoisting himself up and un-gracefully falling over the other side and definitely not managing to land on his feet. More his face.

\- Thud –

A cloud of dust rose around him, Jihoon coughing and gasping for the air that had been forced out of his lungs with pained whimpers. “I think that hurt more than when I woke up this morning” he whimpered to himself, groaning as he stood up on wobbly feet.

Thankfully the front of the school was abandoned, no one around to see his fatal crash.

“Fucking school gates” Jihoon growled, kicking the offending bars before turning and stiffly walking up the school steps with pain written across his features. Hopefully he would be lucky enough to not run into any patrolling teachers.

Checking the clocks placed along the school corridor, Jihoon figured he had a few minutes before lunch – having missed his first couple of classes – so wandering the empty halls he headed to his locker. There was no way he was doing dance practice today, thus it was best if he took the apple his boss had so kindly offered and head to the cafeteria.

Maybe he could even fit in a nap.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol had been having a shitty morning. To be honest, that was a total understatement.

To start with, his alarm had failed in its duty to wake him up, leaving him with only 5 minutes to get ready after his friend had rushed into his home, jumping on him and screaming at him to Wake the Fuck up or we’re going to be late!

Jeonghan had surely left bruises somewhere, and not to mention the damage to his hearing.

Having downed an energy drink (or maybe two) then speeding to school - red lights be damned - Seungcheol could successfully say he was done by the time he had walked through the school gates. His only motivation was Jeonghan tugging him through the swarm of fangirls who had surrounded them, their high-pitched squeals leaving him with a headache.

Upon entering their school committee’s meeting room, Seungcheol had been immediately met with comments of Seungcheol you look like shit and Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, only further worsening his pissy mood.

Now he was currently sitting in his math class, pen messily scrawling down the notes up on the board yet brain not bothering to process any of it. He couldn’t be stuffed. Not today anyway. His hair hadn’t been perfected with gel, he had put on the wrong cologne, his usually neat uniform had crinkles in it and the dark circles under his eyes he had forgotten to cover up revealed his late night of studying. Might as well flush his reputation down the toilet.

Seungcheol found all of his disorganisation left a bitter taste in his mouth, no amount of sugary-drinks enough to wash it away.

Eyes moving to the window, Seungcheol looked down at the school gates, really wishing he could be out of them right now. Maybe he could’ve tagged along on his parent’s business trip, moving all over Europe with them and flying first class on airlines, picking up some foreign chicks. Or maybe he could’ve gone to his family’s holiday mansion and stayed there by himself, or possibly have invited his group along with him to keep him company for when he got bored.

Except right now he was stuck in class, watching that pink-haired kid trying to get into the school gates with what looked like extreme difficulty. It was pathetic really, how the guy seemingly gave up at the top and just face-planted into the dirt, not even bothering to move from the ground for a good couple of minutes.

Seungcheol would never admit it, but it left an amused smile on his face.

“Stupid bitch” he mumbled, watching as the kid looked around before weakly kicking the gate and heading into the school. At least there was something to entertain him for the last few minutes of class, the bell ringing only a few moments later.

A set of hands slamming down on his desk snapped Seungcheol out of his daze, causing him to jump in his seat startled.

“Seungcheol! Wow, you must be on edge from all those energy drinks” Jeonghan said a little too loudly for Seungcheol’s liking, his voice instantly changing to a motherly tone, “I told you not to drink them both at the same time! You uneducated pile of shit”

“Nice insult” Seungcheol replied, getting out of his seat and gathering his books in preparation to head out to lunch.

“Your existence is an insult” he heard Jeonghan angrily whisper, not failing to get a grin out of him as he was dragged out into the hallway with all the other masses of students.

Wonwoo was there waiting for them, instantly taking place on Seungcheol’s other side and walking with them. It never ceased to amaze Seungcheol how everyone in the halls just seemingly moved out of their way. Perks of being the kings.

“Okay so Joshua is completely freaking out about the school year book for this year” Wonwoo started, Seungcheol only casting a half-interested glance at the taller. “He’s saying there’s no way he can do this thing on his own--”

“He’ll be fine, he always is” Seungcheol yawned, waving off the remark and greeting a smiley Seokmin who had just joined their group.

“Wow Seungcheol, who shit in your breakfast this morning?”

Seungcheol growled, snapping back “I didn’t even get to eat any fucking breakfast this morning!”

The others immediately backed off, snickers hiding behind their hands as they entered the cafeteria and made their way to their ‘designated’ table. Seungcheol fell into in his seat practically fuming, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

He had been stressed lately, the assignments already rolling in and his teachers expectations of him only rising. The pressure to be perfect was crushing; having to look immaculate at every hour of the day because he had an image to uphold, his family’s reputation in his hands, and needing perfect grades otherwise risking the family business being passed to someone else. Maybe he just wanted a little fun once in a while…

“Hey Cheol, calm down man, I can see steam escaping your head” Jeonghan said jokingly, though Seungcheol could still make out the worry in his voice.

“I’m fine, don’t fret so much” he re-assured, casting his eyes over the cafeteria.

He didn’t miss all the eyes staring back, taking shy glances at him. Desperate girls looking for some attention. He chose to ignore them. But then he caught sight of something fluffy and pink hidden away at a table near the entrance. That uncontrollable fury was back.

That fucking slacker Lee Jihoon was once again sleeping. Seungcheol shared at least half of his classes with the guy, the dead-beat forever napping in class. Even today, he hadn’t even bothered to show up until lunchtime, just simply skipping the first few classes of the day to probably sleep in.

Seungcheol hated how the kid didn’t seem to care about school, never handing in assignments or getting any decent amount of school work done. It was frustrating, Seungcheol hated this laziness, this fucking slacker simply wasting space in his school.

“Cheol are you okay?” he heard Wonwoo asked worriedly, a hand waving back and forth in-front of his face. “Dude you look seriously ticked off, what’re you death staring this time?”

Seungcheol, rolling his eyes, stood up in a huff and stormed out of the cafeteria, not too gently kicking the chair Jihoon was sleeping on and making the shorter fall off with a yelp of surprise. That managed to cheer him up a little.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon groaned, staring up at the underside of a cafeteria table, limbs sprawled out on the floor with the entire room’s eyes boring holes in him. What the fuck just happened? He was now in even more pain, extremely uncomfortable lying here on the hard floors.

Rolling onto his side with a heavy breath, Jihoon glared back at everyone whilst doing his best to not let his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Laughter was ringing out around the room, and he was the centre of it. Jihoon hated being the centre of attention, generally just trying to keep on the down-low within the school’s social structures.

But seriously, last he remembers was falling asleep on an uncomfortable chair, then suddenly being jolted awake from a harsh bump which made him fall to his doom.

The cafeteria floor did not look anywhere near sanitary up close. Was that a mouldy chip caught in his hair?

Looking around to find the culprit, Jihoon noticed the exit door closing, guessing that’s where the perpetrator had disappeared. Damn. Must’ve escaped.

Pushing himself up with a hiss, Jihoon gripped onto the edge of the table a little more harshly than intended, lowering himself back into the seat he’d been previously occupying peacefully. Order was restored relatively quickly, everyone soon becoming bored of the situation quickly, all attention off him for sure once the bell rang.

Unlucky for Jihoon, he now had sport practice.

_____________________________________

Jihoon rushed out onto the basketball court, blending in with the rest of his classmates as they stood there listening to their teacher’s instructions. His tall, muscular and intimidating teacher with the shiny bald head who acted as more of an army commander than a sport instructor. Jihoon found these classes more of a workout than performing on stage.

His current outfit of ‘shorts and a T-shirt’ left him feeling uncomfortably exposed, praying to God he hadn’t missed any marks and that if he were to sweat today, his makeup wouldn’t wash away. Despite his prayers, Jihoon’s heart sunk as the chances of this not happening dropped ten-fold after his teacher’s order of “Split into groups, we’re playing basketball!”

With a defeated sigh, Jihoon trudged to his team’s side of the court, already dreading this session. Then an odd sensation ran through him, skin crawling at the feeling of eyes on him, and after briefly glancing around the court he found the owner of said eyes: Choi Seungcheol. The school’s resident rich boy.

His gaze was practically killer, Jihoon unable to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds before dropping his head down to face the floor. Seungcheol seemed to be radiating waves of hatred, what the hell was the guy’s problem?! Maybe he was the one to knock him off his seat at lunch?...

“Jihoon, focus or our team’s going to lose!” one of his classmate’s shouted at him, the piercing sound of the whistle making him jump and suddenly automatically switch to game mode. The ball was already flying dangerously across the court and threatening to knock him over.

Jihoon could still feel those eyes on him as he played, no matter how hard he tried focusing on the game, and if Seungcheol had laser vision he was sure he’d be nothing but a crisp pile of goop on the ground right now. The populars never took notice of him before, why the sudden change? He hadn’t done anything to Seungcheol, had he? That would be a big mistake. The guy could most likely easily make his life hell.

Dodging a player from the opposing team, Jihoon hung closer to the sides of the court, doing his best to avoid all contact with the ball. Apparently he wasn’t alone there since he suddenly felt hot breath against the back of his neck and a growl near his ear.

“What are those marks on your neck hey, slut? must be why you were late to school” Jihoon heard Seungcheol’s voice accuse only loud enough for him to hear, body instantly tensing up at his words. Had his makeup rubbed off already? And how the fuck did Seungcheol know he was late?

“Maybe that’s why you slack off so much, too busy being fucked every night, you whore”

Jihoon’s throat went dry as he listened, not exactly able to talk back or lash out since Seungcheol really did hold all the power in this school. Feeling the familiar sting in his eyes as his vision began blurring, Jihoon didn’t dare move until the breath on his neck disappeared, along with Seungcheol’s presence as the taller casually re-joined the game as though nothing had happened.

Jihoon himself still couldn’t move, rooted to the ground as his mind had apparently come to a stop, sounding like a broken record replaying Seungcheol’s words. It stung, hand discreetly wiping the tears away from the corner of his eyes even though he knew Seungcheol’s gaze was still trained on him.

Snap out of it.

Clearing his throat, Jihoon went up to the coach to excuse himself. He really needed to get to the bathroom and re-apply some makeup.

On his way out, Jihoon felt a tight grip on his upper-arm stopping him as he passed by Seungcheol, words of “Going somewhere? Mid-class blowjob perhaps?” said only for him to hear before he was let go and roughly pushed towards the exit, a low laugh sounding behind him.

Seungcheol was a fucking dick.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the afternoon, school having passed and his café shift fast approaching. Jihoon had decided to skip his last few classes, sleeping away his responsibilities in the library instead. The librarians seemed to have taken pity on him, having let him stay there until the end-of-school bell had snapped him back to the waking world.

By now he was almost at the café, pushing through the door for another afternoon of work and heading to the backroom to quickly get changed.

“Jihoonie you made it!” Seungkwan’s voiced greeted him from the counter, arms waving frantically in the air in an attempt to grab his attention.

“Yep, still alive amazingly” Jihoon responded, tensing up when arms wrapped around him, pulling him against his co-worker’s chest.

“I didn’t know how much longer I could hold down the fort until you arrived, it’s been so busy!” came Seungkwan’s dramatic explanation, Jihoon merely rolling his eyes and pushing himself away.

“That’s great Boo, now let me change and I’ll be out to help soon”

After only a few minutes Jihoon was back out at the front counter serving customers, too many faces coming and going to remember, and too many compliments and complaints to take notice of. Though when the next customer spoke, well, Jihoon knew he could never forget that voice.

“One latte, thanks”

Jihoon looked up at the male in front of him, the other’s eyes focused on his wallet as he sifted through the abundance of notes stashed in his wallet. Seungcheol.

“Oh and a fruit smoothie for my friend” he added, finally looking up to meet Jihoon’s shocked eyes, a knowing smirk reaching his lips. “Well?”

“Y-yeah sure thing, should be ready in a few minutes” Jihoon stuttered, cursing himself for his lack of social skills. His body felt numb, cold running through his veins as he took hold of the notes being held out before him, having to stop himself from flinching when Seungcheol’s hand brushed against his own.

“Thanks, Jihoon” Seungcheol said, voice dripping with judgement as Jihoon scurried off to make the drinks.

What the actual fuck was Seungcheol doing here? Was he stalking him now or something?

Jihoon couldn’t help how tense he was, sending pleading glances to Seungkwan who was across the café in hopes of being rescued from facing the dick bag waiting at the counter. No hope, utterly useless. Curse Seungkwan.

Jihoon, groaning to himself, glanced back over his shoulder to see Seungcheol messing around on his phone, possibly texting something or possibly playing some random game. He looked friendlier with a smile instead of hateful glare.

Carrying the fresh drinks over to the front-counter, Jihoon coughed to grab the taller’s attention, mumbling “H-here” before sliding over the drinks. Seungcheol picked them up with a grin.

Suddenly, an array of slush was flung all over him, the scent of fruit attaching itself to Jihoon’s shirt as what was once a smoothie now soaked through his clothes, leaving him drenched in the middle of a cafe. Mouth open in complete disbelief, Jihoon looked down at his now drenched figure, looking back up to meet Seungcheol’s proud smile. He could see all the other customers in his peripheral vision staring at him with shock.

“You jerk” Jihoon whispered menacingly, grabbing a stack of napkins off the counter and heading out-back before he did something stupid, like punching a customer.

“I lied about the friend!” he heard Seungcheol’s taunting voice call after him mixed in with a laugh. Jihoon was just fuming, rage probably hot enough to just evaporate the smoothie off of him.

He definitely did not like Seungcheol.


	4. Vent

Rushing into the backroom, Jihoon ignored the sting of embarrassment prickling at his eyes, instead laughing bitterly at the whole situation. With the napkins he’d stolen, he began wiping up as much of the sticky mess as he could, only really managing to soak up a small amount of the spill. How long would it take to wash the damn fruity scent out? He smelt like shampoo gone wrong.

Despite all his efforts, Jihoon could feel his impatience wearing thin as the smoothie sticking to him only spread, bitterly muttering an array of colourful language under his breathe. “That fucking dildo just coming in here, who the fuck does he think he is! Stupid shitty bastard, I fucking swear next time I’ll—“

He paused, hearing a belittling laugh ringing through the space. Not his, however. No, it was the boss’s shitty son’s. 

 

“Wow that does not look good. Who did you manage to piss off today?”

That stupid cocky voice hurt his ears, Jihoon already feeling a headache coming on.

“I’d rather not say” he managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth. He was done. Just so, so done. One hell of a day, Jihoon thought to himself. 

An awkward cough. “Hey man, I’m sorry” came a sincere reply, having Jihoon glancing up from the pile of soggy napkins in his hands, shock evident on his face. Did that cocky bastard just…apologise? 

Mingyu actually had on a facial expression that wasn’t arrogant for once. It was – how would you describe it, understanding? Empathetic, perhaps? 

“I know how hard customers can be some days. Take the rest of the night off okay? Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you, just don’t miss your morning shift tomorrow!"

Jihoon could only stare with his mouth agape as Mingyu simply left without another word, the backroom door swinging shut behind him. Was he being serious? If he were to just walk out of the café right now there wouldn’t be any hired hitman there to make his life worse, right?

“T-thanks” Jihoon stuttered, still in a state of shock, grabbing his coat and slipping it on whilst taking careful steps towards the exit. He could never be too catious, just in case Mingyu suddenly burst back in with a ‘HaHA Sike! You fucker thought, didn’t you? Get yo ass back out front’

To his surprise, Jihoon managed to step out onto the busy streets untouched. Or as untouched as being in the midst of a crowd could get.

With his soaked-through clothes not helping in the chilly weather and his coat probably the only thing holding back hypothermia, Jihoon was glad to not see Seungcheol in sight. The dick had probably hurried out before Seungkwan could get a word in, lucky for him, because once you got the chatterbox going it was hard to make him stop.

Shit, even the thought of Seungcheol right now had his pulse racing, and not in a good way. Jihoon was sure his blood pressure had shot up to unreasonable heights by now, hands shaking slightly with the urge to destroy something. He wasn’t really one to tame his emotions. No, what he needed right now was an outlet - something to vent his frustrations on.  
A smile tugging at his lips at a thought, Jihoon slid out his cracked phone, dialling an all too familiar number. “Yo it’s Jihoon. I’m going to work a late shift tonight. I know it’s my night off. Don’t worry, I can use the extra cash anyway. Thanks, be there in a few”

His customers always liked it when he was a bit livelier anyway.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Jihoon you should seriously just take the night off man, I heard how rough last night was for you” 

 

Taehyung was standing there in the entrance to the club with shockingly purple hair and only tight leather pants on, whereas Jihoon was waiting patiently in the disgusting alleyway to be let in, smoothie covered clothes and a heavy coat. 

 

“Thanks for the concern, Taehyung, but I’m good. Look man I’ve had a shitty day, so please just let me inside” Jihoon sighed, giving a pointed look to the older who only shrugged before stepping aside. Jihoon eagerly hurried into the warmth, a shiver running down his spine at the temperature change.

“Just saying. You deserve a break.”

Breathing in the air that reeked of sweat and sex, Jihoon coughed as cigarette smoke also invaded his lungs, elbowing the laughing Taehyung next to him. “You’re such a pain” Jihoon commented with a smile, heading down the corridor to his designated room. 

 

“And you smell like fruit, smoothie boy” he heard Taehyung calling after him, head shaking in amusement at the other’s quirkiness. The people that somehow wound up in a place like this.

**

Isolating himself in his room, Jihoon leant back against the splintering door, staring at the mess of himself in his desk mirror. Vibrations from the music blasting out on the club floor were flowing through the walls, the dull hum never really ever leaving the space. Was it sad he could almost consider this ‘home’? 

This room could pass as a bedroom, right? He stayed here most nights anyway, only going home to his actual bed in the early hours of the morning to catch a few hours of sleep. And he knew everyone here personally; It was like a small community, all the staff – similar to a family. Their boss was the caring father and the performers his children, hired muscle to keep them safe. 

Or is all of this mentality too fucked up to be considered anything close to a domestic situation?

Biting back a bitter chuckle, Jihoon peeled off his dampened clothes, instead slipping on a fresh pair of boxers and another oversized jumper, the clean wool feeling soft and comforting against his skin. This was the look his customers liked best, according to the reviews. 

Thankfully he wouldn’t need to worry about hair and makeup tonight with the room remaining dark. He wasn’t going to be working on the floor or performing up onstage, just staying in his bed. Perks of late night shifts. 

“Should probably stretch, don’t want to be in agony again tomorrow…” Jihoon mumbled to nobody, beginning his warm-up before a long night.

The usual click of the door handle turning and creak as it swung open had Jihoon caught with surprised. No-one had given him an ETA on when his customer would arrive, so really he shouldn’t be all too shocked they were here already. 

Spinning on his heals to face the other with a seductive smirk, Jihoon made his way over to the stranger, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. He didn’t need the lights on to know eyes were raking over his figure, taking in the sight of his exposed legs and innocent look.

“So you’re the one who gets a special night with me, hey handsome?” Jihoon breathed out into the air between them, standing on tip-toes so that his lips were hovering close to the other’s, enough to feel bitter breath washing over his face. “Well I hope you like things a little rougher because I’m in one of my moods” 

Taking hold of the stranger’s hand, Jihoon pulled them over to the bed in the corner, enjoying how the taller tensed beneath him as he was pushed back onto the mattress. Now straddling muscular thighs, Jihoon hovered over his customer, lightly tugging an alcohol-smelling shirt up a toned chest, tanned skin being revealed. 

“What would you like tonight?” Jihoon asked, nibbling at the man’s jaw as he spoke and gently rocking against the other’s hips. A victorious sensation rushed through him hearing a held-back groan, only provoking Jihoon to move a little more firmly.

After a few moments of still silence, a deep voice finally answered back, words slightly slurred from the stranger’s time spent up in the club. “You riding my fat cock, your pretty little hole dripping with my cum by the end of this” 

Jihoon smiled against the male's neck, grinding down on the growing tent beneath his ass. “That can be arranged”

Pulling off the man’s shirt with little struggle, Jihoon enjoyed the feeling of strong hands thumbing at his hips before running up his sides, moving up his stomach and down his back, only to slip into the back of his boxers and cup his ass. This customer was clearly experienced, which meant for a good night. 

Letting the man mouth at his neck, Jihoon whined as a finger teasingly brushed over his entrance, hips bucking forward at the contact and earning a growl from his customer. He should feel ashamed he’s enjoying a night like this for once, but right now Jihoon really didn’t care. This was his vent. 

“You feel so big beneath me” Jihoon purred, pants of breath fanning out against the man’s ear. He was surprised at the finger suddenly entering him, letting out a mix between a yelp and a moan as the slight burn wasn’t enough to draw away from the pleasure. 

“And you’re so tight around me” the man mumbled against his neck, successfully sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine. “Why don’t we get you out of those offending clothes”

With the warmth of his jumper disappearing, Jihoon pressed closer against the male to soak up his heat instead, lips bumping against the other’s when the older leaned forward. Slender fingers curled around the back of his head taking a tight hold on his hair and pushing him forwards, lips properly slamming against his customers this time. The force was bruising, though welcomed. Jihoon wanted it rough tonight. 

Biting down on the taller’s lips in approval, Jihoon couldn’t help grinning into the kiss at the groan he heard, moaning himself when the hand in his hair tugged harder.   
“How about I give you a treat?” Jihoon sensually whispered, sliding off the man’s lap and onto the floor, teasingly circling a finger around the other’s prominent bulge. “I reckon you’d like that” he adds, tugging down his customer’s jeans so that they pooled at his ankles, mouthing at the front of man’s underwear. 

Jihoon soon felt those hands dragging back through his hair, controlling his actions. Firm enough so he wouldn’t be able to pull away, yet loose enough to not hurt his neck. 

Hooking his fingers around the waistband of his customer’s boxers, Jihoon dragged them down also, letting them disappear with the jeans. Now this stranger’s cock was standing before him, already leaking pre-cum as he began innocently circling his tongue around the mushroom-like head.

Looking up through hooded eyes, Jihoon grinned before wrapping his mouth around the entire head and sinking down, not wanting to drag this out and displease the man. Though right now his customer looked very pleased, holding eye-contact with Jihoon as his chest rose and fell with heavy breathes, muscles tense and hips bucking up. 

Jihoon nearly gagged at the unexpected movement, though being a professional he'd become accustomed to these kind of things. Gripping the base of the man’s member – wherever his mouth couldn’t reach, really, because the guy wasn’t kidding when he said he had a fat cock – Jihoon rotated his wrist, humming around the man’s length as he did. 

He could feel the veins against the flat of his tongue as he swivelled it around, lapping up any escaping liquids and bobbing up and down with a set rhythm. With the stranger's size, he was definitely deep-throating, not surprised when the man bucked up into his mouth whenever his member hit the back of his throat.

Jihoon still held eye-contact, feeling pleased when he grazed his teeth along the sides and had the male arching a little beneath him, toes curled. He could tell the other was getting close, his movements more controlling now as his head was pushed down and his mouth was thrust into. Laboured breathes were swimming around the room, stifled moans escaping from the man’s throat.

His customer's member was swelling in his mouth, on the verge of spilling its load, though right after the tell-tale signs of a sharp intake of breath and tense muscles, Jihoon tightened the grip his hand had, forcing a dry-orgasm upon the taller.

An angry grunt leaving the man, Jihoon released the unsatisfied male from his mouth, licking his lips as he crawled back into the stranger's lap with a smirk on his face. 

What happened next took him by surprise as rough hands gripped his sides, changing their positions so that Jihoon suddenly had his face pressed into the pillows with his ass in the air. 

Before he even had time to really register what happened, a loud 'smack' was heard as the flesh of his ass was slapped, moan automatically passing his lips.

Another one soon followed, just as strong.

"You think you're funny teasing me like that? Huh you slut? Well how do you like it when I tease you" 

'Slap'

"Harder. Spank me harder" Jihoon pleaded, wriggling his ass to further provoke his customer. 

It worked. By now he was sure the skin was red and tender and would probably still be tomorrow.

"Now how about you take my cock like the good little whore you are?" The stranger suggested, Jihoon tensing when he felt lips kissing up his spine and something prodding teasingly at his entrance. 

"Fuck me, fuck me hard and fuck me rough" Jihoon moaned, burying his face into the pillow and biting down as his customer didn't hesitate. 

An arm wrapping around his stomach to provide support, Jihoon moaned at the feeling of being filled. The burning sensation of being stretched unprepared. It was what he was craving. 

"You hungry little fucker just sucked me right in" the man praised, breath tingling the back of Jihoon's neck and causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. 

Arching against the stranger, Jihoon rocked his hips back to signal he was ready, the feeling of the other's pulsing member rubbing against his walls getting him hornier by the second. He needed friction.

As his customer pulled out and rocked back in experimentally, Jihoon couldn't hold back a moan, the pillow not even enough to muffle it. Something changed in that moment, however, as suddenly rough thrusts were being slammed into him, Jihoon's mouth falling open at the sudden actions. 

It felt good. So fucking good. The arm around his stomach tensed, pulling him back to meet the sharp thrusts. Jihoon could feel the heavy pants against his ear, breathless groans tangling with his own low moans of pleasure. 

Each snap of the stranger's hips was rough. Deep. Precise. This one was definitely skilled.

"If you k-keep this up, I mi-might not last much longer" Jihoon struggled out, legs shaking from the stimulation. 

"I said I wanted you riding me" the stranger replied, Jihoon yelping in surprise as their positions were once again flipped around. He was again straddling his customer.

Bony fingers dug into his hips- grip tight enough to bruise tomorrow- and confident hands guided him to bounce up and down on the man’s lap. With the new angle, he almost found himself doubling over as pleasure shot up his spine, his customer's cock hitting dead on his prostate. 

"Fuck, right there, harder" Jihoon moaned, head falling back as he only picked up the pace. 

If he was close before, then he was definitely about to tip over the edge now. The burn in his thighs was worth the pleasure he felt as hips bucked up to meet him, a layer of sweat now coating his body in the heated room.

With one last attempt at holding back, Jihoon found it futile as pleasure overtook his body, thighs shaking as white coated his stomach. Back arching as his customer didn't let up, still abusing his sweet spot, Jihoon scratched down the other's chest while riding off his orgasm.

He could feel the stranger beneath him also reach his climax, load filling him up and desperate hips thrusts following before everything eventually came to a stop.

Jihoon was wrecked. All previous energy now seeping out of his small body as he slumped forward to rest on the man's chest. His customer's slowing heart rate would've probably been enough to even lull him to sleep if there hadn't been a disrupting knock on the door.

"Times up!" The voice of a bodyguard yelled through the thin walls, Jihoon finally lifting himself off the older's cock in response.

"You heard the man" 

His customer slowly sat up, Jihoon rolling off his lap to give him space to stand.

"Maybe see you again sometime" the stranger mumbled into the silence, Jihoon merely nodding as the man struggled to slip his clothes back on. 

His eyes followed the other the whole way, watching as the male’s form disappeared out of the door, once again leaving him alone in the dark room. In the deafening silence and slight feelings of disgust.S

"I'm going to be so sore for work tomorrow morning" Jihoon mumbled, ruffling his hair and kicking his legs over the side of his bed. It was probably best to just clean up and head home, his frustrations having been vented and now only left with an empty tiredness.

Besides, it was never a good idea to stay alone in the dark for too long anyway. The shadows might get you.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon had been right. He had woken up in the early hours of the morning feeling even worse than yesterday – something he hadn’t thought possible. Shocks of pain kept hitting his backside, the mere thought of having to stay seated in class for hours making his skin prickle in distress.

Gulping down some pain relieving pills, Jihoon double checked his uniform wasn’t inside-out (again) before heading out to work. Fucking early morning shift. Curse Mingyu for rostering him on at this hour.

He could barely walk in a straight line from the lack of sleep, hands constantly needing to rub his eyes or slap his own face to freshen up. The loud honk of a car nearly running him over did managed to wake him up for a solid 10 minutes however, having nearly fallen on his sore ass after tripping back onto the sidewalk.

By the time he’d reached the café, Jihoon was just about ready to pass out on one of the chairs. And he totally would have, if not for the forever loud Seungkwan.

“Jihoon omg you didn’t tell me you were working morning shift! How exciting! Come on you can run the kitchen this morning”

Jihoon just allowed the other to drag him towards the backroom, doing his best not to trip over his feet at the sudden movement. Was his vision meant to be blacking out like that?

“Ya Seungkwan slow down! I’m practically a zombie right now man” Jihoon mumbled, slapping the other with little co-ordination. Surely the dark circles under his eyes could explain.

“You shouldn’t be tired, you even got the night off yesterday” Seungkwan countered, placing a finger against Jihoon’s lips before the shorter could protest. “Now hurry up, we’ve already opened!”

Groaning, Jihoon banged his head against the nearest counter with little concern for pain, angrily mumbling about his misfortunes in life and beginning work. Not to mention he still had school after this.

************************************************************************

5 minutes before his shift ended. That was all that was left. Then he could escape this slave-work under his so called ‘boss’, Mingyu. How many dishes had he washed? Jihoon lost count after the third set, and his arms felt like lead having to unload all the day’s supplies from the delivery truck.

The only interesting thing had to be watching Mingyu put together pastries and other treats with such ease, skilled hands seeming so practiced and fluid.

In fact, Jihoon had gotten so caught up in watching the almost magical-movements that a giant bag of coffee powder happened to slip from his grip, falling and bursting open on his head, covering him in the dark brown dust. With the sudden collapse, Jihoon found himself falling off the stool he had been using to help reach the top-most shelves, ending up in a heap of failure on the floor.

He couldn’t even breathe, harsh coughs racking his lungs as the powder coated him, puffing up into a cloud surrounding him. Through his struggles Mingyu’s barks of laughter could definitely be heard, Jihoon wanting nothing more than to slap the smile right off the taller’s face.

“S’not *cough* funny *cough* Mingyu I’m actually *cough* dying here” Jihoon struggled, heaving himself up off the floor and attempting to pat off the coffee powder with no success.

“Omg Jihoon that’s about as funny as it gets!” Mingyu choked out through his laughter, doubling-over in his fit of giggles. “You’re shift just ended by the way”

Jihoon looked to the clock with horror. There was no way he’d be able to wash this mess off before class started. As it was, he already had to run to school in order to make it on time.

“Great. Just fucking great.” he groaned, shaking his head in a last-effort attempt at saving his hair before slinging his bag over his shoulder and bolting out of the café. Mingyu’s taunting laughs only seemed to follow him down the street - along with the pastry that was kindly tossed to him as a makeshift breakfast.

Leaving a trail of coffee powder behind, Jihoon ran into the school and through the halls, stripping off his work uniform. He had thankfully chosen to put on his school uniform underneath, at least able to get rid of the dust on his clothes. His hair was a whole other story however. It was honestly beyond any hope of being saved.

Sighing in defeat, Jihoon entered class just after the bell, not surprised when many questioning eyes scanned his figure in the doorway. The teacher’s shocked face included.

“S-sorry I’m late” Jihoon mumbled, bowing his head and heading to his seat. It was unsettling the way the class’s heads turned and followed him…Even Seungcheol’s shocked eyes wouldn’t leave his coffee-covered hair, questions clearly swimming in his mind.

Jihoon would just have to resign to his unfair fate, cheeks flushing red in embaressment as giggled and whispers were exchanged around the room. Burrying his head in his arms, Jihoon internally groaned as the teacher started the lesson.

***************************************************************************

It was during break that there was a buzz in his pocket, hand stealthily sneaking out his phone and opening the message that had come through. Glancing around, Jihoon could tell he apparently wasn’t the only one, everyone else he knew in the food court also pulling out their devices. It was an invite.

From: Anon

Subject: Grade Party

Someone was throwing a massive party? And they seriously invited the whole grade? Shit.

Suddenly his phone was vibrating again, but this time with an incoming call. Picking up, Jihoon found his sound was too loud and his cracked screen at risk of slicing up his cheek, but he was really just grateful his phone worked at all, especially after the hell he’d put it through over the years.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jihoon, you’re working tonight. The entire club’s been booked and we’re calling in all staff”

Suspicious.

“T-tonight? No way, I can’t make it tonight, I’m dead from the past few night’s work!”

“Look kid, this isn’t a choice. Be there or else, you know the consequences. Also, you’re one of the main acts of the night”

Was his boss being serious about the entire club being booked?

“Hey boss…who was the person who booked?”

“Went by Cheol or something, I don’t know, sounded young too but clearly pays well so no complaints from me”

He can’t be serious. Jihoon could feel the headache coming on, rudely ending the call and letting out a frustrated sigh at the fact that bastard was hosting this ‘party’ at the place he secretly worked. And Jihoon would really like his night work to stay a secret.

Then another thought hit him, blood running cold.

He couldn’t afford to be found out. Working tonight would be way too risky! Especially with his noticeably pink hair. Fuck, he was seriously screwed.


	5. Strip Tease

The soft brush against his skin was comforting, familiar, acting like an anchor to present time and holding back the bile rising in his throat. The feeling of powder coating his face was re-assuring – a mask of sorts, so that no one could discover his identity. 

Of course he was also wearing an actual mask: A stark white with intricate patterns woven over its surface, standing out against his dark, spray-painted-purple hair that was sure to attract much unwanted attention. 

Not like there’s a choice, Jihoon thought, giving his face the final touch-ups it needed before the lights could hit it. Before the eyes could scrutinize every detail. Every flaw. At least he hadn’t been forced into the bunny costume this time, that would have been embarrassing whether they recognised him or not.

And that’s just it, he was going out there on that stage to perform in front of his entire grade.

The tight leather of his pants squeaking unpleasantly as he stood, Jihoon practiced his smile in the mirror, lips twitching up falsely and muscles straining uneasily. God it had never looked so forced, so fake. Surely everyone would see through it, would realise it was him?

“Jihoon you’re onstage in 5!” 

Jolting from the sudden yell, Jihoon gave himself one last look-over before exiting the safety of his room, making sure to fix the few strands of hair he’d seen out of place. The corridor he stepped out onto was packed, noise bombarding his ears and lights and colourful costumes hurting his eyes. He already missed the quiet and dark of his room, the isolation and safety of the thin walls and scratchy blankets.

Staff members were moving props around, carrying them here and dumping them there. Someone’s tail feathers even managed to slap him across the face, the guard waiting to show him to the stage unable to hold back a chuckle. 

“You don’t have long left, come on” said guard informed, still unable to wipe the grin off his face, and soon Jihoon felt a light push on his back to get him moving. The boss was smart in getting a guard to escort him, otherwise he definitely wouldn’t have made it backstage. 

Jihoon would definitely take the crowded corridor over this place, where the heavy curtains were closed leaving them with minimal light, the sound of the audience’s chattering emerging from behind the curtain and seeping into the space. Now he might just throw up. 

“Jihoon! Just who I wanted to see”

A tight grip on his arm told Jihoon there was no way out of this, his boss was not letting this go.

“P-please don’t make me go out there” he stuttered, face pale and legs shaky. He hadn’t even performed yet and the feeling of cold sweat on the back of his neck was present.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll do great! Always have, and you’re on now so don’t let me down”

With those words all the lights shut off, leaving them in pitch-darkness, the whirr of the curtain being drawn his signal. Breathing deeply, Jihoon began walking unsteadily to the middle of the stage with a half-assed attempt at being quick. Feeling his way to the centre, he found what he was searching for, wrapping his hands around the cool metal of a pole - another anchor, something to distract him from the hushed whispers of the audience.

Hearing the first few notes of his music pulse out of the speakers, Jihoon almost whimpered as the lights turned back on, zeroing in on him with all their blinding glory in an array of cool colours setting the mood. A sea of interested eyes – most probably because he was the opening act - were locked onto him.

Time to perform. 

Despite his nerves and the pain still present in his lower back, Jihoon found himself easily starting the routine, quickly becoming lost in it and sliding around the pole as though it were second nature. Lifting himself up off the ground to fully wrap around the prop, he found his muscles straining to keep up the graceful appearance, though with a burn he enjoyed, craved even, a reminder of the boundary of his physical limits. 

He was practically flying now as the beat sped up, spinning around the metal and sliding up and down, a sensual routine that took practice and precision. One slip and the illusion would be shattered; the trance his audience were in broken. 

Jihoon was in a daze of his own of sorts, too caught up in the rush of adrenalin to remember who was actually watching him. The risks he was currently taking. But clearly none of that mattered when the room was becoming hot and bothered, a crowd of horny teenagers let loose in a strip club with some eye candy.

Sinking to the floor and letting the pole slip from his fingers, Jihoon crawled towards the edge of the stage to interact with his audience. The crowd was cheering deafeningly as he began tracing a finger along some guy's jaw, winking and blowing a kiss at another. 

The feeling of fleeting hands running over his legs as he passed and gripping whatever they could had Jihoon smirking, because for once he was something they couldn't have. Someone they couldn't have. He may be enjoying the attention a little too much...

The lights changed to warm oranges and reds, Jihoon stopping at the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, only barely audible over the music. That’s right, this performance was a duet, a way to act out the audience’s fantasies in front of them and have them wanting to be in the same position.

Slender fingers curling around his shoulder, Jihoon allowed himself to be pulled away from the greedy hands of the audience, now moving with his partner who effortlessly pushed him down onto the stage, hovering above him.

The cheers were ear-splitting, Jihoon observing his partner as he continued on with their routine unfazed, grinding down against him in an overdramatised way that seemed to rile up the onlookers.

Soonyoung. That was his name. With his blonde hair falling over his eyes and tickling Jihoon’s own face with how close they were, and his slim yet somehow toned body from all the years of dancing here at the club. He was taller by far, as well, and a damn good performer, way better than himself.

Jihoon was adding his own touch to the routine, writhing beneath Soonyoung at the ‘sensual touches’ and pushing against hands pinning down his wrists, before eventually flipping their positions and teasingly running his hand up the other’s chest.

Their acting was perfectly in sync, a mask in front of the audience in order to please. Jihoon was hovering over the blonde now, lips inching closer and just about to touch before he abruptly stood, successfully leaving the audience hanging.

The routine wasn't over yet however, Jihoon’s partner also standing and following after him, pressing up against his back, body heat seeping through tight leather and Soonyoung’s arms sliding their way around his waist.

There was an excited uproar once again as those hands moved lower, and as practiced, Jihoon let his head fall back against his partner’s shoulder as the taller palmed at the front of his pants. It all felt real, especially the way Soonyoung was mouthing at his neck, though it was still all for show.

The lights changed again, music speeding up. Slapping the distracting hand away, Jihoon spun around in Soonyoung’s arms, standing on top-toes so their lips were a breadth of hair apart.

There was a build-up in the beat leading up to the finale, Soonyoung leaning down to connect them and the audience going mad in the background--

And suddenly the stage went black, a confident hand gripping Jihoon’s wrist and dragging him backstage. End performance, the cheers and complaints of the audience following after them.

“Good job out there tonight Jihoonie” Soonyoung’s voice complimented him in the dark, Jihoon feeling a comforting squeeze from the hand around his wrist.

Clearing his throat, Jihoon slid his wrist out of his partner’s grip, replying simply. “Yeah you too, I'm glad all our practice paid off. Just please, next time use breath mints or something”

He definitely earned the punch to his arm.

As the next performer went onstage light flooded the space, Jihoon now able to see the grin Soonyoung had on his face, the taller shaking his head in annoyance. Small drops of sweat were falling from the ends of his hair, unable to cling to the strands any longer with the movement, Jihoon knowing he too was in the same state.

A staff member handed them both towels, Jihoon eagerly dabbed at his face and neck although being careful not to rub off too much makeup because he definitely did not want to re-do it. Soonyoung on the other hand didn’t seem to care, black eyeliner smudging and glitter being spread everywhere. That’d definitely be a pain to pick off.

“Hey soonyoun—“

A hand slapping him on the back with enough force to cause an earthquake cut Jihoon off, making him nearly topple over and break out into a small fit of coughs.

“Jihoon, Hoshi! Fantastic performance, I knew you wouldn’t disappoint! That wasn’t so hard was it”

A tight squeeze from the hand on his shoulder warned Jihoon he shouldn’t object. “Yeah, no problems at all boss”

“That’s my star performer for ya, tough kid” the boss complimented, giving him another slap on the back before heading off, final words of “Jihoon, you’re on floor duty” called back.

The excitement and adrenalin from the performance immediately seeped out of him, knees weak at the thought of going back out there. Soonyoung seemed to notice, casting him a worried look before being dragged off by staff - most likely to fix his ruined makeup. 

Jihoon himself was soon being guided onto the main floor, a not so gentle shove forcing him out to mingle with his grade. 

Stumbling the first few steps, he quickly regained his composure while doing his best not to hyperventilate from all the eyes glancing over as he began shuffling through the crowd. If anyone recognised him then he was so screwed…

“Jihoon, need a drink?”

Jin was on bar again. That was a good start, something familiar at least. 

“Y-yeah, I could definitely use a drink. Hit me up”

Not a second later there was a shot of vodka placed in front of him, quickly downing the drink with a sour expression before thanking Jin and heading back into the crowd. Honestly, anything to help him get through tonight he would take. 

He was recognising faces everywhere; geeks from his science class, nerds from his math class, the group of pretty girls surrounded by the jocks, art students going crazy on the dance floor, the list could go on. 

The only people he hadn’t seen yet were the rich boys (a.k.a Cheol and his gang) though they were bound to be here somewhere. Jihoon would just have to do his best in avoiding them. 

*Crash*

“Hey watch it you whore!” 

Groaning from his awkward position on the floor, Jihoon quickly pushed himself up at the sound of that voice. That fucking voice. 

“You know this outfit is probably more expensive than your life’s earnings…”

Edges of his vision going black, Jihoon tried to stop himself from swaying on the spot because yes, Seung-fucking-Cheol was standing there in front of him, seemingly unharmed from the impact. The taller’s eyes were looking down at his spotless shirt that was clinging in all the right places, hands brushing the ‘dust’ off jeans that outlined thick thighs. If Jihoon wasn’t currently scared shitless and very offended, he might just have taken a moment to appreciate his enemy's looks.

“…well hello there cutie”

Tearing his eyes away from Seungcheol’s crotch, Jihoon looked up, meeting sparkling eyes that screamed seduction. He had seriously never been under such an intense gaze before - even in his line of work - and Jihoon was sure that if Seungcheol had laser vision, he would be nothing but a steaming pile of pathetic ash. 

Coughing awkwardly and shifting his weight, Jihoon looked down at Seungcheol’s expensive shoes, stuttering out “S-sorry about that sir, I should’ve watched where I was going” 

Caught by surprise at the soft fingers tilting up his chin, Jihoon let out a small gasp, praying to every God out there to get him out of this situation. At least Seungcheol hadn’t recognised him. Yet.

“No problem at all, although, maybe you could…pay me back? Free lap dance, perhaps?”

The way Seungcheol licked his lips after had Jihoon knowing this was going to be a bit more than just a lap dance, hesitantly allowing the older to pull him over to a vacant couch. 

He watched on as Seungcheol made himself comfortable, spreading out on the seat and patting his leg in clear indication of what he wanted. Except Jihoon was still too shocked to even blink, instead standing there frozen like a statue, his mind shutting down. 

A rough jolt managed to snap him out of it, only realising now Seungcheol’s hands pulling him forwards by the hips and practically dragging him onto his awaiting lap. Lips almost crashing into the bastard's from the sudden force, Jihoon quickly shuffled back on Seungcheol's lap into a more comfortable position, arms naturally circling around the taller’s neck. 

God was Jihoon dying inside. He’d never even dreamed of getting this close to his enemy, and definitely not close enough to see the black eyeliner outlining fierce eyes that wouldn’t stop flickering to his lips. Nor smell the scent of the musky cologne floating up his nose. 

Fuck, Seungcheol even smelt expensive. 

“So what do they call you?” Seungcheol asked, voice rolling over the words lazily as though they weren’t currently in a compromising position. 

Jihoon, deciding he’d better get his act together and distract Seungcheol, rolled his hips down against the taller’s while leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I go by Woozi”

Continuing to grind down against Seungcheol, lips attaching to sensitive skin on the other’s neck, Jihoon couldn’t help but shiver at the seductive voice in his ear, the way his ‘name’ sat on the brunette's lips so perfectly.

“Woozi. I like it. Short and sweet” 

Jihoon could tell the taller was getting aroused, feeling firm hands slide around onto his ass, groping through the leather and guiding his hips to move at the right angles. 

He was okay with this type of touching from his customers, though what Jihoon wasn't prepared for was those hands sliding into his pants and taking a firm hold, making him jolt in surprise.

Seungcheol's grip tightened.

"You'll be a good little slut and let me do whatever I like, since you did almost cost me an expensive outfit after all" Seungcheol drawled against the shell of his ear, cutting off the protest Jihoon had been about to voice. 

Words dying on his tongue and turning into a small growl, Jihoon pulled away from the older's neck, giving him an unimpressed look.

"I'm not joking around, Woozi" Seungcheol threatened, face having moved close enough now so their noses were just bumping.

Jihoon didn't dare to even breathe. The seriousness in the other's voice had him frozen in fear, and Seungcheol's lips only a small movement away weren't helping his already confused mind.

How the hell did he end up here?

Feeling a hand sliding up his arm and fingers wrapping around the edges of his mask, Jihoon flinched away instinctively, slapping Seungcheol's hand in the process and jumping off his lap.

"Okay, hands off rich boy, I've met monkeys with better manners than you. That is not yours to touch" Jihoon warned, feeling his temper rising as the seconds of stunned silence ticked by.

Well shit. He fucked up big time.

Seungcheol was still reclined on the couch, however his eyes were scanning over Jihoon with a look the shorter could not decipher. Just what was he thinking? A sudden smirk lifted at the corners of the brunette's lips, eyes shining as they met Jihoon's and a tongue swiping over lips seductively. 

Seungcheol cleared his throat and stood up, towering above Jihoon with his eyes scanning up and down the shorter's figure one last time. "I think I might see you again sometime, Woozi" 

A solid slap to his ass causing him to squeak in surprise, Jihoon watched Seungcheol's figure disappear back into the crowd, that fucking smirk never leading his face. 

"Shit, I'm so screwed" he mumbled to himself, re-adjusting his mask and making his way back over to the bar with his hands scrunched in his hair.

He definitely needed another drink.

************************************************************

The night passed by with Jihoon on edge, keeping a look-out for any signs someone had recognised him even under the white mask and purple hair. Besides the disgusting afterthought of the fact he’d pretty much given everyone in his grade a lap dance, Jihoon was exhaustedly glad his shift was over.

Now backstage and walking down the long hallway to his designated room, stepping inside to the welcoming privacy and perfume-smelling air, Jihoon collapsed in his chair with a drawn out sigh.

Thankfully, the worst part of the night had only been when he was making his way through the crowds on the dance floor and some guy had grabbed him by the hips, grinding into his ass roughly with sloppy actions – probably due to the fact everyone (and he means everyone) was drunk as fuck.

Thinking back on it now, Jihoon smiled knowing the night could have been a lot worse.

Knock Knock

Forehead creasing in confusion, Jihoon wearily made his way over to the door, opening it just enough to let in a sliver of the hallway’s lights. It was probably the boss, he always had criticism to share...

“Hey cutie, mind letting me in?”

No way. Seung. Fucking. Cheol.

Slamming the door shut in shock and leaning against it in hopes Seungcheol would just disappear, Jihoon did his best at calming down his heart rate knowing he was probably going to die from a heart attack. There was no way that rich bastard was his late night customer. No fucking way.

“It’s rude to leave a paying customer outside in a dingy hallway, especially someone as handsome as me~” he heard Seungcheol sing through the cracks, voice sounding smug and powerful.

Sinking to the floor with a muffled scream of annoyance, Jihoon rolled away from the door, unlocking it with a sour face and letting it swing open. He really couldn’t argue with Seungcheol’s logic there, no matter how badly he wanted to punch the asshole in the face.

Biting back the harsh words on his tongue, Jihoon changed his expression into a seductive smirk, curling his hands around the shirt on Seungcheol’s chest, voice sweet and inviting as he spoke. “Can’t leave something like you out on my doorstep, can I”

Pulling the taller into the room, Jihoon giggled as Seungcheol leant down pecking his lips a few times, a hand already moulding his ass and another playing with the purple-hair on the back of his head.

“You’re much better behaved now, aren’t you Woozi” Seungcheol mumbled against his lips, Jihoon unbuttoning the taller’s shirt and letting it flutter open so that the rest of that teasing chest was exposed. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the tone and lean stomach that was maybe-just-a-little-bit of a turn on.

“Maybe I won’t have to consider punishing you now”

Seungheol’s lips were suddenly heavy against his, moving with such a bruising force Jihoon knew his own would be tender and red tomorrow. And the same could be said about his ass, Seungcheol having such a firm grip on it and forcing him to grind against the older’s crotch that actually had him gasping in…pleasure? Since when did he feel pleasure during these nights?

Unable to even utter a word due to the tongue currently shoved down his throat, Jihoon just went along with Seungcheol’s controlling actions, letting himself be pushed down onto the bed and pinned to the mattress.

The hand on his ass slid smoothly around to palm at his crotch instead, making him roll his hips up beneath the brunette’s touch. Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting hard…and maybe even letting loose some small moans.

Was he just extra horny tonight or something? Like what the actual fuck?

Seungcheol looked like a God above him, lips attacking his own and muscles tensed from hovering above him and showing off lines and curves Jihoon didn’t even know someone could have. The older’s pants were straining from the obvious boner so Jihoon, being the little shit he is, slapped the hand on his crotch away and began rubbing up against Seungcheol instead.

He was oddly satisfied with the way Seungcheol pulled away from his lips groaning, eyes locking knowingly with his own.

“You’ve become confident all of a sudden” Seungcheol commented with a lop-sided smirk, hand reaching up and nearing Jihoon’s face.

Feeling his mask tilt up at the edge slightly, Jihoon frantically shot up his hand to grab hold of the other’s wrist, halting Seungcheol from revealing his face any further.

“That’s off-limits” Jihoon said firmly, though unable to stop the slightly worried shake in his voice. Seungcheol was a lot bigger than him and a security guard wouldn’t get here in time to stop his identity from being revealed.

The smile breaking out on the older’s face did, however, have Jihoon slightly confused. Not the recation he was expecting.

“So you want to keep your face covered” Seungcheol mulled over before continuing, “but it doesn’t have to be with that mask, does it”

Jihoon only raised his eyebrows, still in a state of confusion and wishing to know what the hell the other was thinking.

“Do you have a blindfold in here by any chance?”

“Y-yeah” Jihoon replied, letting out an internal sigh of relief. “On the costume rack”

Seungcheol was quick to move, his warmth seeming to only have been gone for a few seconds before he was back with a piece of black material hanging from his hands.

“Put this on instead” he instructed, Jihoon obediently taking the blindfold out of his hands.

Just as he was wondering how he was going to take off his mask, Seungcheol’s lips made contact with his collarbone, beginning to kiss and bite their way down his chest. A slip of a moan escaping Jihoon’s lips, the shorter looked down to see Seungcheol’s eyes trained on his body instead of his face.

“we don’t have all night, and you don’t want to make me impatient” Seungcheol growled against his stomach, the vibrations tickling Jihoon a little.

Quickly sliding off his mask and the blindfold on, Jihoon only now realised how thin the fabric actually was, his vision seeming darker and more obscured but the same. He could still see, so hopefully it would be enough to hide his eyes.

“Much better” Seungcheol’s voice commented, his face fluttering back into Jihoon’s sight as he moved back up his body, lips stealing a short kiss once again.

Through the fabric, Jihoon was surprised he could still make out even the smaller details on the older’s face; like the stray freckle here and there, or the string of saliva still connecting their lips glinting from the small amount of light in the room, and the strands of hair falling over the brunette’s face which he felt the need to brush away. What the actual fuck.

“Black suits your pretty face well” Seungcheol complimented, Jihoon arching slightly beneath the taller as a hand slipped into the front of his pants and began palming him directly, mouth parting at the lips attacking at his neck. How was Seungcheol this fucking good? "Much better than white"

Bucking up, Jihoon whined from the tightness of the leather pants, hands sliding Seungcheol’s shirt off of his shoulder so he might be able to run his nails down that toned back. That actually sounded like a really nice idea.

“Pants” Jihoon complained, smiling when Seungcheol’s hand began unbuttoning them and lifting his hips for easier access to slide them off.

Moaning from the feeling of being free from restrains, Jihoon bucked up as fingers wrapped around his cock, groan dying in his throat as Seungcheol squeezed him hard.

“Such a needy bitch” the older stated harshly, though Jihoon could see the smile on his face when he pulled away from his neck.

“Your needy bitch for tonight” he corrected, feeling his way down Seungcheol’s figure with his hands and palming the tent in his tight jeans teasingly. Jihoon was sure that look of pleasure he caught sight of through the annoying material would be burned into his mind forever.

Seungcheol, seeming a little more than aroused, rolled his hips impatiently down into Jihoon’s hand with an animalistic sound, mouth moving down to suck on one of the shorter’s nipples. That had Jihoon squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip: the feeling of a wet tongue rolling around the sensitive area and lips wrapping their way around it, warmth engulfing him with harsh sucks.

“Cheol” Jihoon breathed out in his state of bliss, eyes widening only once he realised what he had just said - Seungcheol hadn’t mentioned his name to him yet.

Holding his breathe in fear, Jihoon felt relief wash over him when said man moved back up to his lips, drinking up the taste of them once again.

“Say my name again” Seungcheol muttered, pumping Jihoon’s cock once again and smearing pre-cum everywhere. 

Jihoon concluded the older was either too drunk to realise, or too lost in sensation.

“Fuck me Seungcheol, until I’m unable to even walk tomorrow” Jihoon moaned, hissing at the thumb rubbing against his slit and the teeth sinking into his bottom lip. The pain felt good.

Seungcheol’s pants were suddenly gone, Jihoon feeling a pulsing member being shoved into his hand instead, followed by a low groan of pleasure trapped against his lips from the man hovering above him.

There were a few seconds of frantically ripping open the condom packet before Jihoon was spreading his legs apart even further invitingly, dragging the tip of the others cock down to his entrance. His thin fingers traced delicately up and down the sides, running along the prominent veins.

He didn’t think he’d ever been this excited to be fucked before.

Seungcheol had pulled away from his lips, instead resting their foreheads together with his short breathes fanning across Jihoon’s face.

“I’ll fuck you good, not to worry” Seungcheol confirmed, Jihoon’s covered eyes following along the smirk that lifted at the corner of the brunette’s lips, tongue flicking out to trace along it.

Hands now gliding up the older’s back with nails dancing over the tanned skin, drawing random patterns, Jihoon made sure to not close his eyes as Seungcheol’s cock pushed its way inside of him, not wanting to miss the look of satisfaction on the bastard’s face. Even through the fabric of the blindfold Seungcheol looked like sex itself.

But shit, the bastard wasn’t small. No. Jihoon couldn’t hold back the whimper of pain as he was filled, walls being stretched and an angry flare of red shooting up his back – not even the Panadol he had taken was enough to hold back last night’s marks.

What shocked him was how Seungcheol stopped halfway, allowing him time to adjust and gently kissing his lips as a distraction, only moving again once Jihoon’s nails digging into his shoulders had loosened their grip. Rich boy having a sweet side? There was no way…

“Fuck you’re so tight, could’ve sworn you were a virgin” Seungcheol moaned in satisfaction, lightly rocking in and out of Jihoon with small movements because staying still was impossible when you were balls deep in such a cutie.

Jihoon could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck, face slowly relaxing out of its scrunched up state as he adjusted. One of Seungcheol’s hands were moving comfortingly in and out of his hair and the other he knew was probably holding him up, making sure he wouldn’t squish Jihoon. How considerate.

“You c-can move. Properly, I mean”

Jihoon moaned at the stimulation of Seungheol’s hips snapping forward, the brunette not even hesitating for a second and allowing the pleasure to control his actions. Those comforting fingers smoothing through his hair suddenly had a death grip around his purple locks, the pain not even registering as Seungcheol continued to thrust in at a different angle every time.

He was unable to tear his gaze away from the face above his, soaking up every detail he could see through the fabric without a worry of being caught. Seungcheol was setting a pace now, finding a rhythm that was fast but still left Jihoon begging for more, hips rolling down against him smoothly in a position that buried his cock deep inside him.

He was so going to lose his voice by tomorrow.

“More, please” Jihoon begged, clawing down that toned back when Seungcheol didn’t seem to disagree with the idea.

The air was getting thick, their combined body heat turning the room into a sauna and whoever had the room next door probably wishing the walls were thicker. A lot thicker.

But it was only going to get louder because Jihoon suddenly felt something similar to electricity running up his spine, crying out at the sudden spark of pleasure and demanding Seungcheol thrust in at that angle again.

The heat in his stomach was building now, the need to release growing to an unbearable level that had Jihoon reaching down and pumping himself in time to Seungcheol’s thrusts. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back.

“Cheol, I-Im…nng…” Jihoon whimpered, now rolling his hips up to meet the older’s movements in desperation.

“Cum for me baby” Seungcheol mumbled against his lips.

Jihoon didn’t need to be told twice before he was making a mess all over his hand and their stomachs, moans of satisfactions filling the space as he rode off his orgasm with Seungcheol’s hand replacing his own and pumping up and down his shaft to milk him dry.

Body shivering under the intensity, Jihoon gasped feeling Seungcheol’s member swell inside of him, soaking up the look on the brunette’s face as he tipped over the edge. The older’s body was shuddering above him, hearing groans of his name leaving those wet lips as the taller released his load with quick, sharp thrusts.

Jihoon bit back a whine of discomfort from the over-stimulation. This wasn’t about him, it was about his customer, although he didn’t stop the sigh of relief when Seungcheol pulled out.

The older gave him one last fleeting, heated kiss before rolling off of Jihoon, laying down beside the shorter with a satisfied hum.

The realisation of what had just happened hit Jihoon like a truck, an immediate string of curses flooding through his head.

He had just been fucked by Seungcheol. Seung. Fucking. Cheol. The guy who seemed to have a mission of making his life hell. And not to mention he enjoyed it.

Knock Knock

They both glanced over to the door, hearing the muffled voice of a bodyguard call out. “Your sessions over for the night”

Jihoon watched on through the blindfold as Seungcheol sat up with a groan, a hand over his body once last time before the older was standing up and getting dressed, cleaning himself up before returning to the public.

“Still not going to take off that blindfold?” Seungcheol asked, Jihoon sitting up with a grin on his face and shaking his head side to side as a clear no. The brunette matched his grin, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. It looked nice.

“Well then Woozi, until next time” were the words he departed with, exiting the room with only a small gesture of the hand goodbye.

Jihoon flopped back onto the bed, ripping off the annoying material of the blindfold. Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed hold of a pillow and shoved it against his face, screaming out all of his frustrations.

Seungcheol, rich, popular, star student of the school had just fucked him, and now Jihoon’s emotions were a tangled mess.


	6. Study Session

It was nearing the end of the week, and Jihoon found the struggle of getting up in the mornings had only increased in difficultly, usually ending in a blinding bundle of blankets and his sore ass ultimately hitting hard on his thinly-carpeted floor. Not to mention how this morning managed to somehow be even worse, having unintentionally slept through his first three alarms and leaving himself just five minutes to get ready.

Thus the current state Jihoon found himself in; shoes dragging sloppily along the school's polished halls and creating this awful squeaking sound, uniform-top buttons not-aligned and one of his pant legs rolled up, hair still a tinge of purple around the roots.

Jihoon couldn’t lie to himself, not today, no matter how much he may want to at this moment. There was no way he could get away with saying he wasn't a walking zombie right now, that his pulse thrumming painfully through his skull wasn’t from the alcohol he had downed last night and the agony of walking was definitely not from being fucked rough and hard for a good hour or so.

Not even the five cups of instant coffee he had sculled that were as bitter as Seungcheol could dull that kind of pain. In fact, Jihoon wasn't even sure if his uniform was inside-out or not, or if he had remembered to cover up the hickies marking his neck with makeup before rushing out, or even if he had managed to pick all the glitter off his face and out of his hair yet.

Stopping to check his reflection through half-open eyes, Jihoon dragged a hand over his face in embarrassment, sighing under his breath. "Why am I like this..."

No wonder everyone had been staring as he passed - granted, everyone else in his grade looked to be just as hungover and partied out.  
Hugging his books closer to his chest in a feigned attempt at comfort and walking a little faster to class, Jihoon decided on keeping his gaze trained on the floor and hope no one noticed him, doing his best at looking as small and insignificant as possible. He especially did not want Seungcheol seeing him like this, already able to imagine the insults.

Gritting his teeth at the thought of that stuck-up, rich bastard's annoying voice piercing through his thoughts, as teasing and as cocky as ever, Jihoon groaned in frustration at his growing headache.

"Maybe I should've just taken the day off" he sighed, staring down at the stairs before him in resignation.

This was going to be a challenge.

_____________________

 

"Coffee. Now."

"Cheol this'll be your...like...shit I've even lost count"

"Don't fucking play with me Jeonghan" Seungcheol growled, smacking his friend up-side the head before forcibly taking back his half-finished drink, hissing when the hot liquid splashed over the rim at the abrupt movement.

Jeonghan stared rather unamused at the other, or at least at the slick-black shades that were hiding blood-shot eyes, grumbling about the use of force and ending with a "hope your fucking coffee's worth-it, dickhead, it’s as black as your heart”

Seungcheol merely hummed in delight at the dark liquid passing his lips, ending with a satisfied 'aah' just to piss his friend off even more and feeling success at the eye roll he was sent, the princess blowing a stray hair out of his eyes in annoyance.

"You should just cut it" Seungcheol mumbled off-handedly, easily falling into place beside Jeonghan who had started off towards class in an attempt to ditch him, legs taking longer strides than usual.

Said man merely scoffed, a smile still forming on his lips regardless as his fingers played with his hair mindlessly. With the unusual silence that followed, Seungcheol glanced to his side curiously, surprised to see Jeonghan looking deep in thought.

"Hey you didn't leave the club with the rest of us last night, where'd you go?"

Images of a purple-haired beauty quickly flashed past Seungcheol’s eyes, a night so surreal it had seemed as though a dream when he'd woken up this morning, leaving him with a flushed face and maybe a little turned-on.

Although the marks on his body told a different story; fresh and painting a picture across his skin, still burning as he had run his fingers over them curiously. There was no mistaking his drunken-self had scored big, no way he could forget the pale skin he had marked or the soft lips he had had against his own, the heat of a smaller, more delicate body pressed close to him. Not even when in a drunken haze.

Mouth stretching into a sly-smirk, Seungcheol let out a deep chuckle before answering. "I found someone to end the night with"

Jeonghan smiled back, delivering a solid pat on the back and nearly knocking off Seungcheol's shades with the force. "You fucking player! So who was it? Someone from our grade or the club?” 

Seungcheol paused for a moment trying to conjure-up the person’s face, frowning when it seemed impossible. “I’m not sure, they were wearing a mask…”

"HOLY SHIT--!" 

Seungcheol jumped in shock from the sudden yell before wincing at the sound of books scattering everywhere, the all-too-common 'thump' of someone falling down the staircase ahead echoing through the halls. Jeonghan had jumped in surprise also, Seungcheol noticing the younger in his peripheral vision, his eyes wide and focused on the figure now laying, defeated, at the bottom of the stairs.

Both males quickly began walking over in sheer curiosity to see said victim - because wasting time on such things was rare. Seungcheol almost laughed at the sheets of paper still floating gracefully to the floor, the irony of them being a lot more graceful than that kid had been.

"It's that Jihoon guy" he heard Jeonghan's voice say close to his ear, only a half-attempt at being hushed. And he was right, that pink hair was noticeable from across an entire cafeteria.

The mess on the floor sat up lightning-fast at the sound of his name, Seungcheol taking a few steps back in surprise as the once defeated-looking soul was now staring at them wide-eyed. Jihoon’s appearance alone was enough to make him physically cringe, from the fashion atrocity that was what appeared to be the school uniform to the pink mess of hair un-brushed and unwashed, skin glinting under the harsh hallway lights with what seemed to be glitter?

The shorter male spoke first sounding defensive, sat on the floor surrounded by his fallen papers and books, a hand supporting his lower back where Seungcheol guessed he had fallen on. "The fuck you want?”

Reaching a hand over to shut Jeonghan's 'O' shaped mouth, Seungcheol could already feel a laugh threatening to spill out. The sight before him was just so pitiful. Pathetic.

"Clearly nothing you can give me, or afford at that" Seungcheol scoffed, nudging Jeonghan in the side to say he was ready to move on now, bored of this fiasco.

The other seemed to get the idea, purposely stepping over Jihoon and his mess before continuing on down the hall.

Seungcheol followed after, though taking a moment to spare a glance back at Jihoon who was gathering up his books and papers. Was that sheet music? Did the lazy son-of-a-bitch learn an instrument in all the spare time he must have?

One thing Seungcheol really had a question for was the blush on the younger's face, a vibrant red reaching up to his ears. What’s that all about?

_______________________

 

“Stairs fucking 1, me 0” Jihoon groaned in pain, head falling forward in defeat before starting to gather-up the mess of items surrounding him. Just marvellous how everyone seemed to rush to help a fallen student. Fucking great.

‘Ding Ding’

"you've got to be shitting me"

Quickly scrambling to pick up the remaining papers and shoving them into random books, his music notations now jutting out at odd angles, Jihoon began his sprint down the corridor in search of his class, yelling frustratedly and cursing every God known to man - including Seungcheol.

Rooms rushed by every few steps, his own coming into sight forcing Jihoon to put the brakes on, quickly skidding to a halt along the shiny floors and almost falling over. Again. Thankfully he successfully caught hold of the classroom’s doorframe for support, slamming hard against it as a result.

Chest sucking in heavy breathes of air with difficulty, Jihoon cleared his throat as his teacher peered unimpressed at him over the rim of his metal-framed glasses, unconsciously fixing his posture and smoothing back his tangled hair that’d only worsened from the unexpected run.

“S-sorry I’m late…again” he stuttered, getting out his words in a rush of breath with his voice struggling to work properly, the silence and judgement of the room pressing down on him and making it a little hard to breathe. As expected, stifled laughs and pointing fingers were circulating around the class, Jihoon not oblivious to all the mocking comments being made on his appearance. They weren’t wrong, however, he knew he looked shockingly bad.

Maybe this pitiful impression he seemed to be radiating was actually a blessing in disguise, because the next thing Jihoon knew his teacher was merely letting out a long sigh, handing him a sheet of paper before instructing him to go take a seat and pull out a pen, fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

Re-shuffling the books in his arms to accept the paper and not keep his teacher waiting any longer, Jihoon now thanked the heavens, right before looking down in confusion.

“W-what’s this for?” he asked softly, voice nearly cracking with the feeling of his stomach sinking. He could feel the start of a cold sweat breaking out when the teacher’s eyebrows only rose unimpressed, teeth grounding against each other.

“The test” was all Jihoon got in reply, though those words were enough to make his blood run cold, having no control over his mouth falling open or the sound of dying that was escaping the back of his throat. He had a test today?

His teacher instructing him to go to his desk once again, Jihoon finally made his way over to his seat near the window, plopping down in his chair in defeat and head thumping against the table. He didn’t even know what subject he was in right now for crying out loud!

“Typical, should’ve bet on the fact that slut would forget there was a test today, would probably be 10 dollars richer”

Jihoon flinched a little at the insult, shoulders tensing and gaze peering in the direction of where that whisper had come from. He already knew who it was, and Seungcheol obviously wasn’t trying to be quiet with a clear intention of him hearing, a few students close by even snickering at the comment.

“In fact, I reckon he was too busy sleeping in-class to know it was on, slacker”

Seungcheol’s gaze locked with his as the older looked up, eyes shooting daggers at Jihoon and mouth projecting a satisfied smirk. Jihoon turned back to his test paper in frustration, finally giving the questions a look over.

He still had no clue what subject he was in, but that second-story window letting in a soothing breeze next to him was looking rather inviting.

*****

The class passed faster than expected, Jihoon groaning in defeat at his half-finished paper that was filled with utter bullshit and scratchy ink marks he passed as handwriting. He actually felt sorry for his teacher who would be wasting time of his life marking it.

Looking around him, he noticed how everyone else seemed pretty relaxed and confident. ‘They would’ve studied and prepared’ he bitterly thought to himself, annoyance bubbling uncomfortably in his chest.

“Pass your papers to the front, then you’re free to leave” the class was instructed, Jihoon beginning to pack up his books and stand. “Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol, I ask you stay behind”

Those words captutrd his attention, focus moving to his teacher who was looking directly at him, Jihoon furrowing his brows before also shooting a look of confusion to Seungcheol, the elder sporting the same reaction. The class filling out, Jihoon cautiously made his way to the front.

Seungcheol, who was still seated looking relaxed at his desk, spoke up first, clearly not one to waste time. “Professor, what’s this about?”

Jihoon nodded in agreeance while biting his lip nervously, feeling oddly self-conscious with his teacher giving them both a once-over – eyes unsurprisingly lingering on his messy appearance.

“Professor?” Seungcheol asked again, impatience pushing through his words.

The teacher cleared his throat, Jihoon listening expectantly when the elder’s gaze focused on him.  
“Jihoon your results have been dropping consistently throughout the year—“

Oh. So this was what it was all about. His failed education.

“—and so I’ve arranged for a tutor to help bring them back up. Seungcheol here had volunteered for the program earlier in the year, and so I've assigned him to you, you two being in the same class and all" 

Well that took an...unexpected...turn.

Heart skipping a beat in fear, Jihoon knew he probably looked like a stunned goldfish right now, aware he definitely looked as pale as a ghost, head feeling light and knees weaker than before. Risking a glance back, he could tell Seungcheol was in the same state, although with more anger.

The sound of a chair screeching across the floor pierced through the unbearable silence, Jihoon catching his teacher wince as heavy footsteps began pounding down on the wood floors, Seungcheol walking up to the front with an air of authority and taking his place beside him.

Jihoon heard the older suck in a deep breath, just knowing a shit storm was about to be unleashed.

“Sir, If I may, when I signed up for this program I didn’t agree to—“

“Choi Seungcheol the decision is final” oh shit, teacher cut the rich bastard off. “These tutor sessions will be after school so I suggest you organise a location and time. Also, if Jihoon’s grades aren’t seeming to improve by the end of this semester, don’t think there won’t be consequences”

Teacher 1, Seungcheol 0.

Seungcheol’s words seemed to die on his tongue, Jihoon observing how the rage burning only a moment ago simmered away, leaving the taller in the form of a frustrated huff.

“I’ll leave you two to discuss” his teacher ended, already walking over to the door and leaving without any further notice.

“Fucking hell!” Seungcheol yelled suddenly, Jihoon jumping where he stood beside the taller and gaze falling from where the bastard was pulling at his hair in frustration to the floor.

An unexpected heat was suddenly spreading across his face and warming up his stomach, seemingly set-off by the look in Seungcheol’s eyes - an engulfing darkness full of passion.

Jihoon suddenly found himself seeing images of last night, flashes of naked skin and pangs of pleasure appearing in the fore-front of his mind; Seungcheol pinning him to the bed and leaving fiery marks on his skin, face hovering close to his own and breathe fanning across his lips. The feel of a toned chest and stomach underneath his fingertips, nails scratching down a smooth back, thighs wrapping around a strong waist…

A completely different situation to the one he was currently in, yet for some reason forcing his mind to dig up the memories and feelings from their time together.

He found himself unable to control how his stomach was suddenly doing somersaults as the older stepped closer, this fuzzy sensation not even being defeated by the hand bunching up his shirt in a threatening grip, Seungcheol shaking him back and forth a few times for good measure.

This sensation had happened earlier, too, after seeing Seungcheol and his friend - Jeonghan, was it? - in the hallway. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what set it off, just that he clearly hadn’t been drunk enough to not remember how Cheol had fucked him into the mattress and made him feel so good.

Said man was currently looking at him with hatred clouding his eyes, teeth bared as he spoke. “I am in no way doing this for you, although thanks to you I now have to do this to save my own ass”

Being shoved back roughly as the taller released his grip, Jihoon heaved out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d even been holding, one of his shaky hands smoothing out his wrinkled shirt and eyes following how Seungcheol took a few steps back and swept the hair out of his face.

“So, what afternoons are you free and where do you live?”

Wait, the king of this school was actually going to tutor him? Half of Jihoon felt repulsed and annoyed as hell, though there seemed to be some other part of him doing a celebratory dance routine with pompoms. Weird.

“I-I’m free Tuesday night, s-sat-sat ‘cough’ Saturday afternoon and Sunday early mo-morning” Jihoon stammered, mouth too dry to form words and jaw not functioning properly. “O-oh and I'm free this afternoon, b-but it's a once off thing” Why was he so fucking nervous? And why did Seungcheol look so surprised?

“You’re very specific with your times, I thought you’d have more days free” he grumbled, “Alright fine, those are the times I’ll be at yours to help tutor your sorry-ass. Give me your phone”

He was really going to lose the only free time he had all week. Just great.

Pulling out his shitty-excuse for a phone and placing it in Seungcheol’s outstretched hand, Jihoon watched-on as the elder’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“What, not high-tech enough for your spoiled rich-ass?” Jihoon commented, feeling like he gained back a little dignity at the scowl that passed across Seungcheol’s features. His battered phone was thrust back into his arms not a moment later.

“I saved my number, text me your address and don’t contact me for any other reason. I’ll see you tonight” Seungcheol said, picking up his books and heading for the exit.

Then a thought struck him. 

“Wait, why my place? Wouldn’t yours be more ideal?” Jihoon quickly called out, having rushed forward to grab Seungcheol’s attention before the older left.

“My parents would never let such…filth…in the house”

Arm retracting as quick as lightening as though burned, Jihoon swallowed back the lump that had suddenly blocked his throat.

Ouch. That hurt a lot more than it should’ve.

__________________________

The air surrounding Jihoon felt heavy with dread as the end of his last class approached fast, thoughts and fears of tonight clouding his mind. The ticking of the clock seemed to put him in a trance, making his ears buzz with its persistent noise and fingers tap the desk to its tempo.

On the plus side, it did keep him awake for the rest of the day. On the down side, it did distract him from the lessons for the rest of the day, mind never shutting the fuck up and sounding like a constant stream of monologue;

Of course there’d be the awkward fact of Seungcheol knowing where he lived, who would be most definitely unimpressed by his shitty neighbourhood. And then there’d be the quality of his apartment, or lack there-of. Rich boy was probably used to a mansion located in some privately owned forest somewhere for god sakes, whereas Jihoon had the cramped and cruddy, one shitty-excuse-for-a-bedroom apartment. Compared to Seungcheol, it was practically embarrassing how poor he was. Fuck he was not ready for this.

 

The shrill ring of the bell jolted Jihoon out of his thoughts, haze around his mind breaking away as he adjusted to the chatter of excited students, making an effort to get ready extra-slow in hopes of delaying the evening. Weekend plans filled his ears and secrets he should never know following – everyone seemed to speak freely around him, no one even worried he would actually speak or gossip. They were right.

“Shit, I still have to text him my address” Jihoon groaned in realisation, regretfully pulling out his phone and navigating through to his contacts.

He didn't have many numbers saved, so recognising the unfamiliar one was easy. To think he had the most popular guy in school’s number, wow he could create hell for Seungcheol by selling this.

 

Contact Name: That Rich Bastard

 

Perfect.

Resigning to his fate and freely giving away his address, Jihoon packed up his stuff and made quick work of his locker, soon enough heading towards the school gates.

He moved at a casual pace with his backpack slung lazily over one shoulder holding only a handful of books to weigh him down - ones he knew he probably wouldn't touch all weekend – and his headphones were burrowed deep in his ears, music blasting at a deafening level with a beat he shamelessly bobbed along to.

Safe to say Jihoon really wasn't expecting the hand landing on his shoulder and stopping him mid-step, making him stumble back a little and let out an un-manly squeak of surprise. Spinning around, he was just about ready to give this person a piece of his mind. “What the fuck do you wan—Seungcheol?!”

Doing a double-take at the unexpected face, looking between the taller’s smug smile and the hand still tightly gripping his shoulder, Jihoon awkwardly reached up to take out his headphones with confusion written all over his features. Why was the bastard touching him?

An expensive-looking phone was unexpectedly thrust into his face, some kind of map open and his apartment block pinned on it.

That didn't answer any of his questions.

“You know, I don't think I want anyone knowing I'm visiting that part of town” Seungcheol began, mumbling a quiet ‘my reputation would definitely suffer’ before continuing, “So I'll go with you by myself instead. Better to leave my family out of this, hey?”

Jihoon gave the brunette his best ‘are you shitting me?’ look, though the falsely-sweet smile on the elder’s face never wavered. If anything it actually grew.

“What did I do to deserve this” he whined, eyes looking up to the sky in defeat before slapping the hand off his shoulder and continuing out the school gates, rich-boy in tow with a shit-eating grin of success.

Hopefully no one would recognise them, or else he’d probably be blamed for that as well.

*****

It was awkward to say the least. Seungcheol was walking in-step beside him, either mumbling quiet insults and rude remarks about strangers passing by and the crusty buildings with suspicious backstreets as they moved into the crapier section of the city, or he was constantly typing away on his phone, the insistent buzzing of the device driving Jihoon’s sanity to the limit.

It wasn't often the opportunity to walk home at an un-rushed pace presented itself to him, so soaking up the silence and becoming lost in his music was something he had been looking forward to. Had being the keyword here, because up until Seung-fucking-cheol decided to walk home with him, he would’ve had that pleasant time to himself.

‘Bzzzz’

"That's it! That's fucking it. I need caffeine if I'm going to get through this” he finally snapped, hands shooting up into the air in defeat and suddenly making a sharp turn into the upcoming convenience store.

Seungcheol jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst, ultimately losing his grip on his phone and scowling at the disappearing back of the pink-haired male, before recovering his precious and following after, taking care to check if there were any marks on the polished case.

“You idiot almost cost me my life” Seungcheol snarled, though Jihoon merely ignored the complaining and continued on with his mission of making the strongest coffee known to man.  
It was instant coffee, but still as bitter as ever and did the job.

“And you almost cost me my sanity” Jihoon bit-back, picking up a chocolate bar and heading over to the front counter to pay. “Did you wanna grab anything? I don’t have snacks at my place. Or food, for that matter”

Why was Seungcheol looking at like he’d grown a second head?

“I’m good”

“Oh well, your loss” Jihoon mumbled, handing over his crumpled notes to the cashier who looked how he was currently feeling. Tired as fuck with a mix of ‘dead inside’. At least he scored a ‘Goodbye, come again’ on the way out.

“How much further?” was the first nagging question Seungcheol asked after another few minutes of walking, Jihoon rolling his eyes as he sipped away at his coffee, feeling the strong urge to laugh at the childish way the older was acting. It was like looking after a spoiled toddler. He was looking after a spoiled toddler.

“It’s right in front of you, my God are you blind” Jihoon sighed, hand waving frantically at the small brick-building squished between some other buildings. The footsteps falling behind him abruptly stopped.

“That’s…your apartment…”

Seungcheol stood there back slouched, mouth pressed into a thin-line and eyes staring ahead unbelievably. It was like all the life-energy had been sucked out of him.

Waving a hand in front of the brunette’s un-blinking eyes, Jihoon actually cracked a smile at this, taking a few steps back to stand beside the older and soak up the view of his ancient apartment building.

“True beauty, aint’ she?”

“Fuck you Jihoon. Just…fuck you” Seungcheol muttered, head shaking in annoyance as he began walking again.

Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from breathing out a soft “Oh but you already have” under his breath, coughing awkwardly when Seungcheol asked what he had said. “Nothing!”

The air was getting colder as the sun sunk below all the tall-standing buildings, the mist coming off their breathes illuminated by the blinking street-lights. Seungcheol probably just wanted to get inside to the warmth, though Jihoon didn't exactly have a heater.

At least the reception area (If you could call it that) was warmed and decently decorated, with the exception of the stingy owner who never failed to greet him. Jihoon even spotted him licking his lips this time as he eyeballed him, hands disappearing under his desk.

“Home early this evening my little Jihoonie, no late night shift to work I’m guessing? Well, if you need any practice just know I’m always available”

He couldn’t hide the shudder of disgust running down his spine at the words, not even when Seungcheol was watching the interaction closely with calculating eyes. At least he didn’t fight back when Jihoon grabbed hold of his arm and rushed him into the elevator, jabbing at the button of his floor level a little too hard to be considered alright

“What’s that guy’s deal?” Seungcheol asked, a sly smirk on his face as he looked Jihoon up and down.

“Oh no. No no no if I were offering him ‘services’ I would have a much nicer living space right now” Jihoon quickly defended, gagging at the very thought. The jackass was probably jacking off to thoughts of him at the club right now.

“Okay then, what did he mean by 'night shift'? That café you work at closes, at latest, late afternoon”

Jihoon felt himself freeze at this, unsure of how to explain, knowing he couldn’t exactly tell Seungcheol the fact he works at a strip club and as a prostitute on the side. A prostitute Seungcheol had fucked, at that.

“Uh…”

Thankfully the elevator doors slid open just in time, breaking off what had seemed to turn into a staring contest and ending with Jihoon laughing awkwardly before heading down the corridor.

Decorted with ratty red carpet which muffled each step, yellow-stained wallpaper peeling off the walls and flickering lights that linef the corridor, he wouldn't consider the most welcoming of hallways. Jihoon soon stopped at his apartment door, a scratched wood entrance with the numbers either missing or hanging on by a screw greeting him.

Pulling out his keys and unlocking it, Jihoon caught the look of disturbance crossing Seungcheol’s features, pushing open the entrance and stepping inside. The older seemed reluctant to enter, though after threatening to leave him locked out in the corridor, Seungcheol was soon through the doors.

“Is this place even inhabitable?” Jihoon heard the brunette ask, slapping the taller’s arm at the comment and making his way further inside.

Seungcheol seemed to be caught-up in inspecting the place with a look of pure revulsion, finger dragging across gritty surfaces to see how much dust had collected and nose scrunching up at unfamiliar smells. Granted, Jihoon did seem to have something against cleaning, though he also never really had the time.

“You live on your own?” Cheol questioned, Jihoon replying with a simple ‘mhm’ and successfully shutting down that topic before he was asked to elaborate.

By the time rich-boy had finished his inspection, Jihoon had already scattered his books across his space-less kitchen bench, leaning against the counter-top while thoroughly inspecting his hands. Seungcheol joined him looking defeated, slumping down into the only available chair with a tired breath.

“What died here?” he asked, sarcasm rich in his voice.

“Well the guy before me was apparently robbed and stabbed, though I believe he did end up dying in hospital, not here. Now onto the study!” Jihoon replied, internally celebrating at the look of fear that flashed across Seungcheol’s eyes for less than a second.

“You’re crazy” the older commented. “What subject am I tutoring you for again?”

“I have no clue”

*****

Hours seemed to slip past easily through many moments of frustration (mainly on Seungcheol’s end) and a few moments of success. Jihoon didn't think he'd ever learnt so much, brain hurting after the overload of knowledge that had been shoved down his throat.

“You know, you may be a shitty person, but at least you’re a half-decent teacher” Jihoon semi-complimented, packing away the last book before heading over to his couch to finally take a seat.

At one point in the study session Jihoon had actually gotten to see a legitimate smile from Seungcheol, and he wouldn't deny the attraction he’d felt last night had suddenly hit him full-force, face once again flushing red. The fact Seungcheol was alone with him in his apartment really didn't help his imagination.

“You’re still an annoying fuck” Seungcheol replied plainly, tongue-clicking to add to the ‘asshole’ effect.

The older stood up, sliding back on the thick coat he’d shed earlier during the night (an event that had Jihoon unconsciously licking his lips) and started heading towards the exit.

“Text me when you want your next tutor session” Seungcheol sighed, seeming drained after the long hours.

Light flooded in from the lit hallway as the brunette opened the door, now a silhouette in Jihoon’s view.

“Hey it's dark out and pretty dangerous at this time, how you getting home?” the younger asked with slight concern, surprising even himself. Not lime he could offer Seungcheol a ride anyway since he didn't have a lincense.

“My family’s driver will pick me up. See ya Lee”

And Jihoon was left alone in his lifeless apartment once again, though feeling a little more energised than usual. At least now he had something to look forward to each week: tutor sessions with the rich bastard.


	7. Late Nights

WARNING: Rape Scene

 

It was too dark to see, clouded eyes merely staring into the engulfing darkness in search for reflective surfaces, the moonlight filtering through flimsy curtains being just enough to recognise the outline of objects; the broken fan hanging dangerously above him and constantly threatening to kill him in his sleep, the sharp edges of his bedside table that cursed him every morning when bumping into them, and even the spines of his one lonely cactus resting upon the windowsill – clearly struggling in life just as bad as he was with its single, wilting flower. 

 

Jihoon’s mind was awake. Something he’s never even thought possible of anymore with the amount of naps he takes daily, although apparently proven wrong. Yes, there was no doubt he desperately wanted to sleep, but he found his eyes unable to stay shut and body unable to lay still, tossing and turning under the covers until no position felt comfortable. 

 

It was a losing battle. 

 

Jihoon couldn’t stop thinking of his afternoon that he, for once, didn’t spend alone. Surprisingly Seungcheol’s presence hadn’t left the usual negative haze floating around him - although it had left something just as bad. Going over even the simplest of words he’d exchanged caused this giddy warmth to flower-out in his stomach and into his chest - a sensation he was finding uncomfortable and forced him into tossing and turning once again. 

 

Not to mention he was sure he was going crazy, because every time he inhaled, Seungcheol’s fucking cologne could be smelt, being an apparently addictive aroma that made his hair stand on end and blood pump in excitement. Another reminder that he’d have to buy some strong air freshener to flush out the stink ASAP. 

 

It seriously was a losing battle. 

 

Especially now the breeze outside had picked up, window frames rattling with the new-found force and curtains lazily blowing out towards the middle of the room from the draft, threatening to knock his poor cactus to the floor. 

 

“Fuck it” Jihoon mumbled, all the warmth he’d been storing disappearing with a swish of his covers and bare feet coming down to land on the stiff carpet that prickled at his toes. “If I’m not going to sleep, might as well do something else” 

 

His thickest coat easily curling around his figure and trading in the baggy-sweatpants for rougher jeans, Jihoon shoved on a beanie and headed for his apartment door, keys swinging around his finger with a jingle. 

 

By now already half-way out of his apartment door, he found himself halting mid-step upon seeing something catch a glimmer of moonlight, innocently resting on his bench-top. Brows furrowing in confusion at the unknown object, Jihoon back-tracked his steps to said item as curiosity got the better of him. 

 

There wasn’t much to see in the darkness clouding his small apartment, though there was also no mistaking a priceless silver watch resting right there on his bench. God, imagine how much he could sell this for! Probably enough to feed him solid meals for an entire week – or maybe even more. 

 

“Fucking score!” Jihoon laughed out, picking up the valuable item and turning it over in his hands, its solid weight only affirming its worth.

 

Except that’s when he saw it, excited grin dropping from his face in disappointment and a look of annoyance flickering across his features. The most delicate of words were engraved on the underside of the expensive watch, each letter matching the amount of wealth the wearer held: Choi Seungcheol 

 

Now there was only one question. To sell. Or not to sell. 

 

Hope bubbled inside of Jihoon once again, grip tightening around the object that could possibly sustain him for maybe a few more weeks.

 

“Surely rich boy wouldn’t miss something so small and insignificant like this…” he found himself contemplating aloud, eyes still scanning over the item intensely. But it was no use, he couldn’t convince his mind of his plans, instead letting out a pathetic whine and regretfully placing the watch back on top of the bench. “Fine, fucking fine, I’ll return it to him tomorrow oh my god” Jihoon yelled in frustration, his anger for once directed towards himself as he practically stomped out of the apartment building before he changed his mind, fingers tapping away at his phone screen and sending a quick message to the bastard himself. 

 

To: Seungcheol 

 

You left your watch. 

 

*** 

 

The streets around his sketchy area were abandoned this time of night - or early morning, he had lost track honestly. Jihoon found himself alone in the dark, humming a familiar tune under his breath as he walked along the footpath with wandering eyes, scanning the many alleyways he passed and the buildings steadily moving by. 

 

The breeze was easily biting through his clothes with a chill he’d become acquired to, skin now barely feeling the ice-like prickle that his fogged breath so easily gave away. There were many times he wished he weren’t so used to this weather, that he were instead used to being rugged-up in warm layers and surrounded by open fireplaces, but he had drawn the short-straw in life.

 

Walking closer to the city-centre, Jihoon soon found the night-life wasn’t entirely dead, with a few clubs still open here-and-there and the odd person wandering nearby in a drunken haze. The lights trapped behind shop windows were still on, illuminating all the fancy products Jihoon had no time for in a creative and alluring display before melding with the streetlights flooding the walkway. It was nice he could see where he was going, although if these streets were pitch black than maybe he could see the stars instead. That would be a much more pleasant view.

 

Where exactly was it he was heading? Good question. There’s this river that runs right through the heart of the city – one he’d grown quite fond of as it provided some source of comfort. That’s where he was headed. The still water reflecting the streetlights was surprisingly quite calming and serene, always managing to quieten Jihoon’s scattered thoughts and relax his tense muscles. It hadn’t let him down yet, the slow-flowing river that somehow easily hushed him into a sleepy state. 

 

Definitely one of his favourite places to visit. 

 

“So beautiful” he breathed out in relief, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips after seeing the glistening water not too far off. He could handle the cold when a view like this was before him.

 

The tall high-rises were reflected along the river’s surface accompanied by the moon overhead, its lights creating this scattered glitter effect which had Jihoon pulling out his phone and snapping a shot of the peaceful moment. Usually he hated being left alone with his thoughts, but now it wasn’t so bad. So he let himself think. 

 

Seungcheol’s name floated towards the forefront of his mind as predicted, many un-answerable questions suddenly taking over his thoughts. 

 

What would Seungcheol think if he saw something like this? Would he be impressed? Or has he seen even more beautiful sights? Would he feel bored? Cold? Tired? Wait, who the fuck even cares what Seungcheol thinks. 

 

“Ah get out of my head!” 

 

Kicking a pebble into the river with a little extra force than necessary, breaking the dead-calm surface with a loud ‘plonk’, Jihoon breathed out heavily before spinning on heel and beginning to head back. Maybe thinking wasn’t such a good idea. The first shiver had just run through his body as the wind picked up, a clear warning from nature to head home now or risk getting sick. 

 

The lake for once hadn’t helped clear his mind. Nor had it solved his ‘Seungcheol dilemma’, and if anything, it had made it worse with thoughts of the older now invading his mind in the most serene of places.

 

At least it had finally lay some weight on his eyelids ...

 

“I bet he’s playing mind tricks on me or something, secretly a powerful wizard…” Jihoon grumbled under his breath, walking at a steady pace along the sidewalk (It was always best to not stop for anything in this section of the city or possibly risk your life) “…I know what he is, a psychic fucker who already knows my every move! Yeah, I’ve so got the bastard all figured out” 

 

“This one sure has a mouth on him” 

 

Jihoon froze at the rough voice suddenly sounding next to him, immediately regretting his decision to stop when a hand shot-out, taking a tight hold around his wrist - a hold tight enough to jostle his clothes as he was yanked into the shadows. He’d probably just cost himself any good night’s sleep, clear from the taller man infront of him bearing teeth with cheap gold-caps and arms inked from shoulder to fingertips, a cigar shoved between cracked lips. 

 

“We should see how many sounds it can make” 

 

A group of two more emerged from right behind who Jihoon assumed to be the leader, easily shoving him back-up against a nearby wall and knocking the breath out of his lungs. The rest of the men looked to be in the same state as stinker-breath - just as cheap and fucked up. 

 

Said leader stood right before him, face moving in close and blowing a puff of smoke over his own, causing the him to fight back a cough. God he seriously did reek, a mixture of strong liquor and bad-breath with the smoke not doing him any favours whatsoever.

 

“And what are we doing out this late all alone, pretty boy?” 

 

The man’s voice sounded…slimy...Jihoon automatically pressing himself closer into the wall behind to try and put some distance between him and that rotten mouth. The situation was looking dire, his arms being effortlessly pinned down by the other two men with his silent struggles and squirming not budging them even a little bit. There was really no point screaming for help either, as everyone who’d hear would either be piss-drunk or happy to join in on the ‘fun’. 

 

Jihoon, holding his breath and eyes scrunching shut as the taller’s face moved in, felt disgust flooding him when something wet ran up the side of his face. Did the motherfucker just…lick him? 

 

A giggle followed, sending chills down his spine as his captor looked him dead in the eye with a somewhat animalistic look. “You taste as sweet as you look” 

 

His legs were definitely feeling weaker now as the sting of fear started turning his chest ice-cold, mind desperately running through every possible solution to get him the fuck out of here, especially now coarse fingertips were running lightly up his stomach in an experimental way – almost as though testing the feeling of his skin beneath. 

 

Jihoon held his breath once again, noticing the man taking a drag of his cigarette before holding the cancer-stick between his fingers, feeling the need to gag when his greasy face moved even closer and cracked lips just brushed against his own. He didn’t dare move a muscle, acutely aware of the calloused hand still exploring under his shirt and down his legs, and cringing as all that smoke was blown right into his face once again. 

 

There was a crooked smile covering his captor’s features, a few raspy laughs serving as warning before Jihoon felt like he really was going to throw-up, the sensation of a vulgar tongue tracing his lips before nudging its way inside his mouth all too much. He immediately bit down, fucking hard, on the intrusive muscle, spitting out the taste of blood soon after – not his own disgustingly. 

 

The man jumped back clearly in shock, eyes scanning Jihoon’s own calculative ones in surprise. Jihoon felt slightly impressed at himself for the fact a trickle of blood was running out from the corner of the leader’s mouth, although worry definitely settled in at the maniacal-laugh that followed, flashing him red-stained teeth. 

 

“You little ratbag. I gave you the chance to play nice” 

 

That small moment of victory vanished as quickly as it came with the hands pinning down his arms tightening their grip in a bruising fashion, the leader of the trio stepping close to him once again. Jihoon felt the urge to spit on his captor in defiance, but his intentions must have seemed too clear as a rough hand was suddenly cupping his jaw in a crushing hold, slamming his head back against the wall behind with a painful ‘thud’. 

 

Vision blurring from the force and an aching whine escaping, Jihoon stiffened as a dirty thumb parted his lips, the grip on his jaw stopping him from even thinking about biting. The man’s now-bloody lips were hovering just above his own again, eyes gleaming in a way that had Jihoon really wishing he had just stayed in his apartment and fucking faced his thoughts of Seungcheol head on. 

 

“I’m going to have my fun now, so be a good boy and don’t make this so hard on yourself” 

 

The taste of copper once again filled his mouth, lips pressing brutally against his forcefully-opened ones along with one slimy tongue too-eagerly exploring his mouth. Jihoon, instinctively stiffening at the assault, started scrambling against the hands keeping his arms and head in place, fists bunching up in revulsion as his sounds of struggle evidently went unheard. 

 

And then it got worse. 

 

Jihoon knew it was coming, could feel the way his captor’s fingers were dancing down his stomach and tugging his hips closer by the waistband of his jeans, grinding against his crotch. Aware of the way they were sneakily dipping beneath the denim layer and inching even further down. However, no matter how much he knew, he still wasn’t truly prepared. 

 

“Hmph--!” 

 

The disgusting man’s hand slid onto his clothed crotch, cupping the area and palming him in an almost painful way. Jihoon, muscles completely tense and still struggling against his captors, squirmed under the touch in a pitiful attempt at trying to distance himself, yet only succeeding in pressing further into the wall behind. A pathetic gasp for air left his lips when they were finally released and the grip on his jaw loosened a touch. 

 

“You like that? I bet you do” the man commented, teeth biting along Jihoon’s jaw and most-probably leaving marks, grubby fingers busy tracing the outline of his cock. “I bet you want me to hurry up, go faster, fuck you right up against this wall in public” 

 

Jihoon disagreed completely, actually gagging as something grew hard against his thigh and began rocking against him, not surprised at the soft pants that were now puffing against the shell of his ear. The motherfucker had actually managed to turn himself on. How repugnant. 

 

“Not to worry sweet thing, I can do exactly that” 

 

Jihoon nearly let loose a sob when that rotten mouth attached itself to his neck, beginning to mark his still-recovering skin, and one rough hand slid inside his underwear to wrap fat fingers around his cock. Nearly. He did manage to swallow it back down before it escaped in an attempt at keeping his pride intact. 

 

He’d been violated before in his line of work; what difference was this situation? Besides the lack of bodyguards and the safe and well-guarded environment of the club - almost exactly the same. 

 

Nope, pep-talk wasn’t working, fuck was he screwed. 

 

The violating feeling of a thumb digging into his slit and hand pumping up and down his shaft had Jihoon’s eyes scrunching shut, not wanting to even acknowledge what was happening right now. He did his best, but wasn’t able to drown out the heavy breathing in his ear or the sound of the man’s pant fabric rubbing against his own. Wasn’t able to escape the feeling of being felt up and marked involuntarily. 

 

Jihoon just hoped it would end soon and he wouldn’t be too scarred for life after this event. 

 

And shockingly it seemed it did, the body heat of the greasy-man suddenly ripping away from him and the restraint on his arms disappearing also, legs giving out beneath him from the unexpected freedom and the sob he’d been holding back finally escaping. Jihoon instinctively curled his knees up to his chest at a weak attempt for comfort, not daring to look around yet and burying his head in his arms. He didn’t know what happened or why the assault had suddenly stopped, but fuck he was glad. 

 

There wasn’t much else to do but listen to what unfolded in the next moment; the sounds of a scuffle. Shoes scraping against the concrete sidewalk mixed in with angry yells and swear words, knuckles hitting bone in a sickening ‘crack’ and the loser clearly retreating. Either someone had just saved him, or someone else wanted a taste of what was on the menu for the night. 

 

Breathe hitching at the sound of approaching footsteps drawing closer, Jihoon couldn’t help but flinch slightly as a gentle hand rested against his shoulder, the feeling of a thumb re-assuringly rubbing circles against the fabric of his shirt managing to instantly relax him. 

 

A voice he never thought he’d be happy to hear pierced through the silent-night air, sounding breathless from the short fight, although still worried. 

 

“Jihoon, Jihoon are you alright?” 

 

Choi mother-fucking Seungcheol. The rich bastard had saved him. 

 

Seungcheol’s grip on his shoulder had tightened after getting no response just yet, voice sounding a little choked to Jihoon as though it was a struggle to even speak at this moment. “I-I was just going to come pick up my watch, but then I saw this flash of pink hair as I was driving, a-and you were surrounded by these guys so I quickly pulled over and, fuck, what the fuck are you doing out this late?!” 

 

Jihoon, only now hesitantly peeking over the top of his arms, made eye-contact with the panicked male, giving the older a half-assed attempt at a smile as he slowly uncurled from his ball. He was anything but alright, but Seungcheol’s voice was soft and caring and he was just so done right now. 

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine” he mumbled in reply, voice sounding raspy and un-able to stop from cracking slightly, sounding so small it was nearly blow away by the wind. 

 

The look of disbelief that showed through Seungcheol’s furrowed eyebrows and pouting lips made Jihoon actually giggle, awkwardly running a hand through his hair in habit. Seungcheol’s eyes scanning over his figure to inspect any damage, Jihoon suddenly felt quite self-conscious, quickly rushing to fix up his clothing and smooth out his appearance. 

 

The taller was offering a hand to help him stand by the time he was done, and with his legs still feeling like jelly, Jihoon willingly took hold of it. It was so much softer and nicer and cleaner than the vulgar man’s hand, a firm hold and support. 

 

“Woah there” Seungcheol heaved as the smaller found himself collapsing from his own weight once again, apparently still shook up from the experience and falling straight into the elder’s arms. “How about I drive you home, hmm?” 

 

Jihoon couldn’t have agreed more, although he didn’t mind if they stayed like this a little longer. The feeling of the elder’s heartbeat was so firm and comforting.

 

*** 

 

Seungcheol’s car was luxurious, the pristine interior making him not want to touch anything in fear of dirtying it, though his limbs felt heavy and his eyes tired, so Jihoon couldn’t stop from sinking into the comfortable leather-seats. The hum of the engine felt secure, gentle vibrations nudging him closer to the land of sleep as streets flew by. Clearly Seungcheol wasn’t one to drive slow. 

 

Voice barely above a whisper, Jihoon decided the loud silence between them couldn’t continue with the topic at hand hanging above like a brewing storm. Someone had to say something.

 

“Thank you, Seungcheol, and I really do mean it” 

 

Jihoon laughed as Seungcheol’s head whipped around to look at him in surprise, clearly unaware he was even still awake let alone willing to converse. It was cute – he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“T-that’s um -‘cough’- that’s f-fine” the older stuttered, only confirming Jihoon’s thoughts of catching him off-guard. “I-Im just glad you’re okay. Honestly freaked me the fuck out. Why the hell were out that late anyway?” 

 

He should’ve expected this, although Jihoon hadn’t picked Seungcheol as the nagging parent type, though he did believe the older deserved some sort of explanation for the trouble he went through to save him. 

 

“I like the river this time of night” was his simple reply, innocent smile lifting up his cheeks and revealing his teeth. He decided to ignore the way Seungcheol gave him a puzzled glance, eyes seeming drawn to his smile as though he had never witnessed such a thing. He probably hadn’t, truthfully, Jihoon wasn't one to smile much these days.

 

“Holy shit you’re bleeding!” the older suddenly exclaimed, Jihoon’s blood pressure definitely rising when rich boy suddenly swerved left to pull over, one hand gently cupping his face as soon as they were stopped and the other wiping away the line of blood that had run down the sound of his mouth. 

 

“Not mine” Jihoon hissed, face scrunching in pain when Seungcheol accidently held his bruised jaw a little too tightly, pressing against the tender skin. This was definitely a strange sensation; he wasn’t even aware the brunette had a caring side. 

 

Seungcheol apologised seeing the look of pain, instantly becoming gentler and smudging away the blood. “Just stay still, I want to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere else” 

 

Light fingertips traced along his swollen lips, following the trail of bite marks covering his jaw before moving down to his claimed-neck. A blush was definitely spreading over Jihoon’s face now, heart fluttering annoyingly at the touch and warmth igniting his body. The way Seungcheol was looking at him with such concentration was maybe just quite the turn-on. 

 

“Alright, you seem okay. All that should clear up in a few days” Seungcheol broke Jihoon’s trance-like state, hands moving away and attention focusing back on the road to continue their journey with an awkward cough, Jihoon ignoring the way disappointment sunk in his chest. What, had he been expecting more or something? How ridiculous. “We’re almost there. I’ll come in to pick up my watch then be on my way, let you rest.” 

 

Jihoon hummed in reply, looking out the window to see all the streets they passed by, quietly fanning his face to stop the heated feeling surrounding his features. He couldn’t believe he was actually blushing. So fucking embarrassing. At least Seungcheol had put on the radio to dull the awkwardness filling the air, soft music flowing out into the enclosed space. 

 

Seungcheol hadn’t lied, only taking a few more minutes to reach his apartment. Muttering a small thanks, Jihoon hopped out with a yawn stretching open his mouth, following after the older as he was lead inside his building and up to his room. 

 

“Key?” Seungcheol asked, now that they stood outside the door, Jihoon taking a good 10 seconds to register the question before letting out a small ‘oh’ and digging a hand into his pocket. The brunette merely mumbled incoherent words under his breath, Jihoon cracking a smile at how annoyed the older sounded. “Get in there” 

 

Hands up in surrender and laughing as he stepped inside, Jihoon switched on the lights and headed over to where he’d left the glorious watch, feeling slightly regretful at his decision to not sell it when Seungcheol smoothly hooked it around his wrist. 

 

The silver was still shining proudly in the moonlight, glinting as Seungcheol moved around his wrist inspecting it. 

 

“Alright shortie, I’m heading off. No more late night walks” the older exclaimed, clearing his throat and turning on heal. Jihoon, feeling quite offended by the nickname, followed after Seungcheol to the door while playfully kicking at the taller’s leg along the way.

 

“Yah, who are you calling short?!” 

 

Seungcheol merely shook his head, making Jihoon’s heart beat uncontrollably and his face mould into a genuine small.

 

“You” Seungcheol replied, flicking Jihoon on the forehead and stepping out into the empty corridor, grabbing hold of the doorknob to pull it shut. 

 

Jihoon’s hand covered the elder’s before he could disappear completely, eyes looking slightly desperate as he still had one last thing to say. Ignoring the heat that was crawling up his arm from the feel of Seungcheol’s hand beneath his, Jihoon awkwardly cleared his throat before saying with sincerity, “Thank you again, really” 

 

“I’ll see you Saturday for our next tutor session” was all Seungcheol replied with, the brunette finally closing the door and once-again leaving Jihoon to his own jumbled thoughts and mess of feelings, probably now feeling as stressed as his tiny cactus.

 

He was right back at square one, and there was no way he would be going for another late-night walk to sort out this mess.


	8. Coffee Shop

Seungcheol's grip was tight around the steering wheel, rough leather imprinting into the palm of his hands as his fingers tapped out a mindless tune. The steady thrum of his car engine was rather loud this time of night, no music flowing out of his speakers to mask the noise and no drunk friends yelling loudly in the back - as he'd usually have after being out as late as this. 

No. The only person he'd had with him tonight was the strange Jihoon-kid with shockingly pink hair and a world record for height. Said kid was the entire reason he was sitting here in silence in the first place, with only the hum of his car's engine in the background to keep him from losing his mind completely.

Seungcheol needed time to think through all that had happened in such a short amount of time, how invested he had suddenly become in the shortie's life. Already he had learnt more about the kid than he'd ever imagined (or wanted to know), spent too much time with him, and, god forbid, admit he actually enjoyed any of it. Because honestly, the first time he saw that cat-like smile spreading across the younger's features, the world became just that little bit brighter.

Hell, he'd even already seen the kid in probably one of his lowest moments, a nervous wreck on the sidewalk after being assaulted! All this in one fucking day, definitely a shock to the system. 

He could already hear Jeonghan's nagging 'mother voice' telling him how bad of an idea it was to go through with this tutoring thing, and Seungcheol would agree completely. Except he couldn't shake off this strange feeling he got whenever Jihoon was around, something nagging in the back of his mind as though he had forgotten something important. An itch that could only be reached if, maybe, he stayed around the kid a little longer.

Rolling down the windows for a breath of fresh air, because all of these thoughts were suffocating, Seungcheol sighed as the wind rushed through his hair and destroyed his 'naturally messy look' (one that had, truthfully, taken almost an entire hour of battling with sticky gel to achieve). 

The sky was already changing from it's blackened state into a husky blue, the far off buildings silhouettes against its light and the streetlights now beginning to switch off one-by-one. It was a peaceful moment, cruising along the backstreets all alone, no other cars, people or problems in sight. One Seungcheol wished to freeze, capture and store away for all of time, bottle-up so he could take it out whenever it were needed. 

Except the moment's only fleeting, the sky full of entrancing colours soon disappearing behind his house as it loomed above; the towering mansion located just outside of the city, with plenty of surrounding grass lawns, hidden gardens and high hedges to keep the unwanted out. 

What surely couldn't be classified as just a 'house' greeted Seungcheol with its steeping rooves and endless-scattered windows, staring intimidatingly down at him, sheer size enough to bring the commoners to their knees. 

For Seungcheol, it was just another building, only one that had been a little more carefully crafted to find its true shapes and curves. And had a little extra cash invested into it.

Parking his luxurious sports car right outside the grand entrance, Seungcheol stepped out with a yawn, stretching away as much fatigue as possible with his arms shooting out in random directions. Truly now, any prior plans of sleeping were out the window with the first rays of sunlight beginning to glint off the water drops spewing out of the fountain - a majestic feature right in the centre of the driveway.

He sighed, shoulders letting out all their built up tension and stress. Why he even bothered with sleep, not even he knew.

This was why he couldn't bring Jihoon here. The kid's tiny brain would probably implode after seeing this kind of wealth - Seungcheol hadn't missed the way the shortie was eyeing off his silver watch, let alone all of this. 

Laughing at the mere thought, Seungcheol heaved open the large front doors, boots making an echoing 'clunk' after stepping onto the marbled-floors. Polished to perfection.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out into the empty halls, voice bouncing through all the rooms and startling a few maids nearby.

Disappointed at the lack of response, Seungcheol made his way through the maze of rooms to the kitchen, spotting the figure he had been looking for. But before he could even utter another word, said person suddenly spun around to face him, a spoon in hand with a guilty amount of peanut-butter weighing it down. 

"Yes, I heard your dramatic entrance. Yes, I know I'm supposed to 'prance to the front door and smother you with kisses like a good wife'. No, I don't care this will make me fat. Yes, your mouth does in fact look like a goldfish's right now" Jeonghan stated, voice-flat and finishing with a mouthful of peanut-butter, kicking Seungcheol in the calf when the other only stood there with raised eyebrows. 

"Jeonghan, why the fuck are you raiding my kitchen? Didn't I leave you upstairs?" Seungcheol deadpanned, taking the spoon from the other and stealing his own scoop of the treat. 

"More like why the fuck do you take so long to pick something up! You bailed on our gaming competition halfway through" Jeonghan countered, snatching back the spoon with an offended look and shaking it wildly in front of Seungcheol's face.

Seungcheol, holding up his wrist to show off the smooth-silver clasped around it, bit back with "I was out picking up this, because I left it at some guy's house"

Jeonghan's demeanour immediately changed, unsurprisingly, giving the item a quick once-over before shooting his best 'are-you-shitting me' look, poking the 'priceless' silver watch with the end of the spoon. Seungcheol didn't even flinch at the clump of peanut-butter that stuck to it. "Dude, this has like, no value to you, why would you waste time with it?" Then suddenly his eyes lit-up, voice turning mischievous and a spark of excitement being ignited, "Or was the guy's house you left it at one of your previous late-night hook-ups hmm? Worth going back to for a little more fun, hey? Come on, don't spare any details!" 

Seungcheol, unimpressed look engraved on his face, promptly took a spoon of peanut-butter and shoved it into the younger's mouth, shutting his friend up before he could give him a headache. "No I did not hook-up tonight, idiot. Why do you think so ill of me?!" 

Jeonghan's laughter following the question, Seungcheol didn't hold back from slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! I still want details you nit-wit!" 

Jeonghan was already in place, now sat on one of the bench's stools with his elbows resting on the counter-top and head leaning on his hands eager. God was he the queen of gossip.

Seungcheol, pulling out his car keys, figured it'd be best not to tell his best friend the details of his situation in a house where any one of the maids could snitch on him to his parents. "Well then, lets discuss over a cup of coffee hey?"

_______________________________

Jihoon was sat on the floor, eyes mindlessly staring out of his open bedroom window at the steadily-lightening sky, hardly feeling the way his bedpost was uncomfortably digging into his back as he leant against it. To no surprise, he hadn't even bothered trying to sleep, instead watering his wilting cactus for once and opening his bedroom window before sinking down onto the floor. 

A cool breeze was airing out his room and filtering through any festering smells that'd been gathering these past months, but getting sick was the least of his issues right now. Besides, his place definitely needed some fresh air.

The numbness of his ass on the hard-floor matched the numbness he was feeling right now. A ghost-like sensation of grimy hands pulling at him and running over his skin wouldn't leave him alone, disgusted goose-bumps prickling his skin and fingernails unconsciously scratching wherever it was felt. The rescue on the streets performed by Seungcheol was so sudden Jihoon hadn't yet processed the situation he had been in, in fact, he'd almost managed to forget all about it when in the elder's presence. Although, as soon as the brunette had left, Jihoon couldn't get the image of the creep who had assaulted him out of his head. He felt...dirty.

"Stop thinking about it, dammit! It shouldn't bother you this much, my god!" Jihoon cursed at himself, knocking his head back against the bedpost and pulling roughly at his hair. "Such a pussy, wasn't even that bad, they didn't even get that far" he tried reasoning, letting out a disappointed groan when the tingling across his skin didn't go away. 

In the midst of his small breakdown, a ray of sunlight finally managed to peak over the top of the neighbouring buildings, shooting through his window and hitting him square in the eye. Jihoon, blinking violently, stood up with a sigh to avoid the light's wrath, checking the time on his bedside clock. 

He blinked at the glaring numbers for a few seconds, mind not registering the bold red, a massive yawn even stretching out his jaw. Hand messing through his hair, Jihoon sighed, letting his arm flop to his side with no energy.

"Fuck me, I have a morning shift. Fuck Saturdays."

***

Skin red and raw after scrubbing it so violently in the shower, Jihoon was dressed in uniform and (sorta) ready to face the world for another day, a large jumper engulfing his small figure. After his decision of not selling Seungcheol's watch, he knew he'd have to spend another few days skipping breakfast - and possibly lunch - until his next pay-check. 

Fuck he really should've sold it. 

The usually boring elevator ride down to the ground floor was, today, a nerve-wracking one that had Jihoon's stomach twisting uncomfortably and hands fumbling uselessly with the ends of his sleeves. Maybe it was lucky he hadn't eaten breakfast, or else there was a high chance it would've been splattered all over the floor right now in a mess of chunks and slop.

-ding-

It was strange how his legs were suddenly unresponsive, remaining planted firmly to the floor despite the open doors. Was he that scared of the world all of a sudden? 

"Fucking move you wimp" Jihoon gritted out, a frustrated huff following and an annoyed sigh after once his legs finally listened, carrying him towards the building's front entrance. 

Eyes chancing a glance towards the shitty-excuse for a reception desk, Jihoon regretted his decision instantly as he made contact with the stingy owner for a split second, picking up the row of rotten teeth smiling at him. 

The man must've taken his glance as some sort of invitation to start conversing, voice only making Jihoon more uncomfortable and anxious than he already was - strange, since the little comments never usually bothered him. 

"Morning my little peach, saw you come back really late last night with that guy. You weren't having too much fun without me, right?" 

Jihoon quickened his pace for the exit, seeing the owner of the building leaning further over his desk as though to get a whiff of his smell. 

"You know how sad I'd be if you didn't invite me to join in!" he heard called after him as he finally escaped the stuffy building, nose crinkling at the bite of cold air stinging his face.

Such a fucking creep. 

The streets definitely didn't look as threatening in the daylight, but Jihoon still felt more on edge then he did last night, glancing over his shoulder every few metres or so and quickening his pace when passing alleyways. 

"This can't go on for fucking ever, why can't I just get over it" he hissed at himself, turning down a different street to take another route when he saw the place of his attack not too far off. 

Even he knew the way he was reacting was ridiculous, and he wouldn't let anyone see him in this state. For now, he would just focus on his morning shift at the cafe.  
___________________________

Jeonghan was driving this time, claiming that until Seungcheol got some caffeine in his system, he was in no way alright to drive. 

Seungcheol had nearly protested, before he caught a glimpse of his appearance in one of the hallway mirrors, swallowing back his bitter comment at the sight of his bloodshot eyes and slouched shoulders. Not to mention the bags under his eyes, or maybe he had gotten punched in the scuffle? 

After seeing his friend's shocked face, Jeonghan had reasoned it was to be expected after a week or so of little-to-no sleep, Seungcheol only nodding slowly in agreement. 

"So you gonna share with me why you're staring a hole into the road or no?" Jeonghan asked light-heartedly, turning down the music that Seungcheol had gone ahead and put on full-blast. It had been defeaning, forcing upon him flashbacks to his first live-music concert.

Seungcheol, finally blinking and shifting to sit up in his seat properly, rested an elbow against the open window and leant his head against his hand. With a yawn, he began, "yeah sure, why not, partially your fault I'm in this situation anyway"

Jeonghan scoffed in offence, adding a quick, "how the fuck is this my fault?" before the other could continue. 

"Shhhh, its storytime" Seungcheol replied, squishing a finger against the younger's lips to shut him up. "As i was saying, you know that tutor program you signed me up for claiming that 'it'll improve you grades! Your parents will be proud!'? Yeah? Well your fucking stupid idea backfired"

"Me? My idea? My genius plan, backfired? I don't understand" Jeonghan interrupted, hand banging against the steering wheel with each pause before his face went blank, last words announced flatly.

"I've been assigned to that Jihoon-kid as his fucking tutor. You know, short, pink-hair, total slacker and destined high school drop-out" Seungcheol said with a sigh, hand swiping down his face at the painful memory of his teacher telling him the oh-so joyous news. 

Jeonghan's face was blank.

Seungcheol, sighing, slowed down his words. "The one who fell down the stairs just the other day?"

Jeonghan laughed so hard at that, they nearly crashed. "Wow karma seriously is a bitch for you!"

"Fucking drive you moron, I need caffeine."

____________________________

 

Jihoon fell through the cafe's doors, as in literally fell, feet tripping over each other mid-step in his sleepy-state and sending him blindingly through the front entrance in a confused mess. Unluckily, there was nothing soft to save him - only freshly-mopped, hard wood floors (which were definitely not designed for face plants)...and the judging stares of onlooking customers.

'Oof'

"Damn Jihoon that's one hell of an entrance" Boo Seungkwan greeted on cue, the guy polishing some glasses behind the front counter, and thus, having front row seats to the younger's mis-fortune. 

"Yeah well, you know me, always being dramatic" Jihoon mumbled back with a pained groan, face squished into the ground and forehead banging against the surface a few extra times in misery. 

The enticing smell of fresh coffee and sweet treats hanging in the air even made him believe he could, for even a second, forget the pain aching all over. His stomach was grumbling uncomfortably loud at the onslaught on his senses. Shame he was broke.

Listening as Seungkwan's boots echoed off the floor, moving closer to his un-responsive, splayed out figure, Jihoon groaned as hands wrapped around his upper-arms and heaved him up onto his feet. His face didn't hold back from flushing red at the amount of eyes that were on him, ranging from amused faces with small smiles and the first hints of wrinkles in the crevice of their eyes, to ice-cold judging stares with mouths clamped into thin lines and bodies rigid.

"You and your big ego are blocking the entrance" Seungkwan informed, hand dusting him off with light smacks and one of those entertained smiles on his face, "so move it and yourself to the kitchen instead and be useful, boss wants you to cook up some pasteries today"

Jihoon, cheeks, neck and ears still an embarrassing red, coughed awkwardly and kept his eyes wandering from the walls down to the floor. God forbid he make eye-contact with anyone!

Brushing off Seungkwan's hand as he made a move for the back of the cafe, with careful steps this time, he happily escaped the chatter resuming among the customers - their morning entertainment fulfilled for the day, no thanks to Jihoon.

"Morning boss" he greeted, walking through to the kitchen and past the figure cooking breakfast sandwiches on the stove - one of the cafe's favourites.

The greeting he received back was more than surprising, causing Jihoon to jump and drop the apron he'd just picked up. 

"Morning Jihoon" Mingyu's cheerful voice called back, a little louder to be heard over the sizzle of the stove.

"Holy shi-" Jihoon reacted, spinning around to get a proper look at today's 'chef', and lo and behold Kim Mingyu's smug face looking back at him, awkwardly turned to look over his shoulder as his hands were still tending to the food.

"What, thought it'd be someone else? Like the actual owner of this place?" Mingyu teased, although his fun was cut short when Jihoon snarkily replied "your sandwiches are burning", leaving Mingyu in clear distress. "Fuck!"

Shaking his head, Jihoon slipped on his apron and made himself comfy at the stainless-steel prep bench. It took him many long, long, too-fucking-long hours and plenty of failed attempts to perfect the art of making macaroons, scones, muffins, cupcakes and other small goodies, but thankfully it was now probably one of his greatest talent. And successes in life.

Getting stuck into it straight away, Jihoon actually felt quite happy for once. Although his stomach was still trying to convince him in snatching some of the treats up and hiding them away for his lunch later...

______________________________

"Cheol, why the hell did you choose this shitty-looking cafe? It's not in the main part of town - I mean, fuck man, I lost count of all the backstreets we turned down - and I'm pretty sure its structural support is actually going to fail any second now. How did this place even pass health regulations?!" Jeonghan complained, inspecting the building with judging eyes and the people inside who were staring back at him through the polished glass.

Damn right they should be staring, two wealthy men had just stepped out of a frickin’ expensive car - one Jeonghan would bet cost more than all their houses put together. Not to mention they were definitely blessed with their looks. Which is exactly why they shouldn’t be on some dingy side street entering some shitty cafe. 

“Jeonghan wipe that stick-up-your-ass frown off your face and stop acting so uptight and posh. This place is cute as fuck! Look, there’s even little flowers decorating the windowsills and frilly awnings overhead, and the classic bell above the entrance!” Seungcheol retaliated, pointing excitedly at each small detail he had noticed and making Jeonghan worry about his mental-health even more so than usual.

“Why are you acting so love-struck over some half-ass café?” Jeonghan mumbled, sighing as he was lead forth into the un-trustworthy building by his hyped-up friend. “You know, if you had this much energy when we left, I would’ve definitely made you drive”

Upon entry, Jeonghan could kind of see what Seungcheol had been getting at. Kind of. Definitely not enough to be vibrating excitedly where he stood like the brunette currently was.

It was cosy, to put it simply. Most of the tables were set out for two, neutral-coloured table clothes angled a certain way as to glimpse the smooth wood-top beneath, and matching the specific arrangement of flowers resting in a vase– Each table a different type, colour, size, number. This seemed to Jeonghan as though a dating hot-spot, or judging by the lounges and bean-bags filling up one of the back corners, a teenage get-away.

And apparently it was relatively popular.

In front of the piece of art which had caught Jeonghan’s attention stood a rather stressed-out looking employee, serving behind the counting. His hair was slightly askew, smile looking tired but nonetheless genuine, and mouth moving fast as he spoke with customers, multitasking as well as he could to get through the line and only just managing not to drop that cup of coffee. At a second-glance, Jeonghan saw the name on the guy’s tag read ‘Seungkwan’.

“So? What do you think? Not a bad spot hey” Seungcheol prodded, nudging Jeonghan annoyingly in the side with raised eyebrows, continuing as though talking to a child, “I can tell you’re interested despite the scary frown on your face. Admit it, you like the home-y feel this place has as much as I do. None of those cold formalities like all the usual fancy places"

Jeonghan, grumbling, reluctantly nodded his head, frown cracking a little as a smile threatened to break through. “Its cosy, okay” he tried defending himself, although only sounding even whinier than before.

Seungcheol’s victory dance was not worth this much pain.

Stressed-out employee suddenly caught their attention as his voice-raised, yelling out in the direction of the kitchen behind him, "Jihoon I need help out front, can you come serve for a bit?!”

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan repeated quietly, side-eyeing his friend because something seemed off here. Seungcheol, who had picked up on his comment, merely shrugged, a smirk gracing his face when a head of pink hair pushed its way out of the kitchen doors. 

Little did Jeonghan know about the bubble of amusement that burst in Seungcheol's chest at the sight of shortie, his face, uniform and hands covered in flour and other bits of ingredients. The guy was a mess, a cute mess.

“Next please!”

Watching closely, Jeonghan merely followed after Seungcheol as the elder moved to Jihoon’s counter. He had to stifle a laugh when the kid looked up, fake smile immediately dropping to a shocked expression and movements stopping mid-preparation to serve.

Seungcheol, seemingly oblivious to Jihoon-kid’s reaction, begun ordering as usual. “Yeah, uh, I’ll grab a latte, or something. Jeonghan here’ll have a…”

“Same as you”

“…Same as me, apparently”

Jihoon, still seeming to be in the middle of processing this information, was standing there un-responsive. Add the fact that surprisingly, little known to Jeonghan, Seungcheol was back at his work standing there waiting to be served.

Jeonghan was slightly put off by the kid's blank, un-blinking stare, looking Jihoon over with curiosity. He did seem...different.

“Jihoon? Did you get all that?” Seungcheol asked, clicking in front of the shorter’s face to snap him out of whatever deep, emotional crisis he was having. It worked, the guy actually jumping from the abrupt movement, face flushing an impressive red and movements becoming frantic at the realisation he had been staring.

“Fuck! I mean shit! I mean sorry! Sorry, just zoned out, um, two lattes was it? A-and that's all?”

Seungcheol seemed entertained at least, Jeonghan very surprised to hear the smallest laugh actually leave the brunette’s lips, the guy having eyes only for Jihoon in this moment and following the younger’s every move. He seemed to be studying the smaller, curiosity and confusion in his gaze.

“W-won’t be too long then” Jihoon stuttered out, rushing off in a flash of pink to start making their drinks and leaving Jeonghan to stare at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

“Alright prince of the school, what was all that?” he accused, slapping Seungcheol’s cheek in warning so he’d pay attention to him, and not the guy struggling to reach the supplies on the top shelf.

Cheol merely gave him his annoying-ass blank face that Jeonghan would just love to punch off, replying with a simple “hmm?”

“You couldn’t take your eyes off him, and you even laughed, fuck Cheol. You put on that stupid cocky-attitude you claim as ‘flirting’, except you actually just act like a total dick” Jeonghan elaborated, hissing through his teeth with accusing fingers poking Seungcheol’s chest.

“Me? Acting like a dick? Nah. And its not flirting, he's just...interesting. I've gotten to know him a bit, he's definitely different” Seungcheol explained, as non-challant as one could be, as though this were a part of his everyday routine. Jeonghan concluded he was either oblivious to himself as fuck, or in some sort of denial. But denial of what, he still wasn’t absolutely sure…

“Your coffees” Jihoon said a little breathlessly, small hands holding out two cups which Seungcheol swiftly took hold of.

“See, I'm not a dick” Seungcheol smart-assed Jeonghan, although Jeonghan was mildly surprised when the pink-haired employee suddenly ducked beneath the counter.

“Jihoon?” he asked cautiously, trying to peer over the edge. Unsure when he got no reply, Jeonghan quickly asked Seungcheol, “That was his name right?” before trying again. “Jihoon, what are you doing?”

Cat-like eyes popped back up, peering cautiously over the counter-top. The kid’s face was flushed red again - wow does he get embarrassed easily.

“W-well, last time Seungcheol threw a drink all over me. I, um, didn’t want to risk it again” Jihoon mumbled, albeit looking guilty, although with genuine fear.

Jeonghan, eyeing his friend accusingly and in complete shock, decided to reply to the jerk’s smart-ass comment from earlier. “Yeah, you’re not a dick to people at all. Nice one, genius. Sure everybody found that joke amusing” 

Grabbing his drink, Jeonghan made his way to the cafe's exit in a huff, eyes rolling as he rambled quietly to himself about how incompetent his friend was, only pausing for a moment to apologise to the blonde-guy he accidently ended up bumping into. 

Seungcheol was left to either apologise, or send Jihoon one of his arrogant ‘winks’ before following after his friend, deciding on the latter.

______________________________

Jihoon, banging his head against the counter, tried his best at calming his flaming face and clearing his mind of the image that still haunted him - as much of a blessing as it was a curse.

It was the one created only a night or so ago, in the midst a tangle of sheets and bare skin, with grabbing-hands and hungry mouths: Seungcheol hovering above, naked, panting, sweating, horny. Fuck, he seriously couldn't see the guy without those memories re-surfacing, and clearly it was presenting itself as quite a serious issue! 

Now even his ears were burning.

Still groaning in despair, Jihoon quickly straightened himself out when a customer cleared their throat, the person clearly patiently awaiting to be served. How long had they been standing there? Was he still blushing like an idiot? Wait...they look familiar...

The person in question was a fit blonde male, eyes staring back at Jihoon in the same studying way with a hint of recognition. "...Jihoon? You work here? Huh, didn't know that" hot guy greeted, tapping his chin in thought while his eyes still studied the tomato-red shortie behind the counter.

After hearing the stranger's voice, it was like a lightbulb had just gone off in Jihoon’s head, hand slapping his forehead at his stupidity.

"Oh fuck, Soonyoung! I knew I recognised you, wow am I sorry, you look so different without all the makeup" Jihoon hurriedly apologised, awkwardly laughing at the end as he looked over the blonde once more, just to make sure his eyes hadn't been lying. And damn, they hadn’t been lying, Soonyoung looked good.

Soonyoung, or as many of his 'customers' knew him as, Hoshi, was wearing bright green gym shorts with matching sweatbands and a plain black tank top, earbuds hanging down from the top of his shirt and drops of sweat dripping down the sides of his neck. Clearly, he had been running, or at the gym, or something, though Jihoon couldn’t care less because no one should look that fucking hot after working out! No wonder Soonyoung had always looked so fit. He was fit.

“You’re staring” the taller laughed, purposely flexing his biceps at Jihoon in a teasing way just to make the pink-haired male even more flustered. It was cute after all.

Then a sudden thought came to mind, a piece of the mysterious why-is-Jihoon-so-fucking-red puzzle sliding into place. “Hey those guys I bumped into on the way out, you know, long-haired princess and his friend? Did one of them leave you looking like this?” Soonyoung commented, gesturing around Jihoon’s face which seemed to be taken off-guard and still holding its ground as one of the primary colours.

He could literally see the shorter's defences shoot straight up.

“N-no, fuck no, why would you say that? I’ve, uh, never even seen them before in my life!” Jihoon defended, protecting what was remaining of his little dignity and voice turning into a hissed whisper as to not draw attention to himself and the prying blonde.

Soonyoung, seeming either oblivious or having a death wish, continued on. “You know, I think I recognise the short-haired one. Has he been at the club before?” Judging by Jihoon’s distressed look, Soonyoung knew he was getting close, “Oh my God, has he been one of your night customers?!” Jackpot, Jihoon was already flailing his arms in hopes of cutting him off, “Fuck Jihoon, does he even know it was you??”

“Shut up! Oh my God shut the fuck up, Jesus, someone might over hear!” Jihoon finally managed to cut-in, voice in an even more desperate hushed whisper and face making no attempt at getting rid of its flaming red colour.

“Ha, I knew something was up. Haven’t developed a little crush, have you? What’s his name, hmm? Does he stop by often? Just because you’re here, maybe?” Soonyoung teased, leaning against the counter and poking Jihoon’s cheeks just to add that touch of annoyance. You can’t get more adorable than that scrunched up nose.

“Fuck you, I don’t have a crush on him, I’m a professional. I can’t stop blushing because some inappropriate memories of him continue to appear before my eyes, blinding me, and he was way too drunk to remember anything, especially anything about me…hopefully” Jihoon countered, trying to gain some ground on this conversation before he was buried alive underneath his sins and embarrassment. Besides, he’d been dying to confide in someone for ages now, and Soonyoung would understand, he’s worked in the same field almost as long as himself.

“You sure you don’t want him to remember?” Soonyoung didn’t let up, poking his tongue out at the cute angry pout that set in on Jihoon’s face. Little to Soonyoung's knowledge, that question got Jihoon thinking.

Straightening himself out and clearing his throat, Soonyoung finally looked over the menu, pointing to some standard-looking drink containing a shot of caffeine all the while Jihoon threatened to just have him kicked out. 

“I’m a paying customer, bitch, and a good-looking one at that!”

“Well, I mean, you’re not wrong” Jihoon huffed angrily, feeling both exhausted and maybe slightly frustrated after all this banter. Although he never could tell apart frustrated and sexually frustrated. 

“It’ll be ready soon, just stand there looking like a model for a few more minutes” he finished, not minding the way Soonyoung ruffled his hair before he went off to make the taller’s order, and definitely not oblivious to the feeling of eyes on his back.

A few minutes later, as promised, Soonyoung was being handed his drink, and Jihoon being handed Soonyoung’s phone number.

“Hey, if you need someone to talk to at anytime, hit me up” the blonde male explained, shooting a wink over his shoulder as he exited the small café.

Jihoon was actually kind of thankful, his small bubble of happiness not even being burst as the next rush of customers hurried in through the doors. It was probably his easiest shift yet.

_______________________________

 

The club door looked the same as always to Jihoon, not having changed over the last god knows how long. 

Layers of flyers and advertisements that’d been taped over one another countless times continued to peel and rot away, the step leading up to the crumbling door still chipped at the edges with cracks splitting down its sides, and the surrounding brick as dark as the alleyway. He'd bet most likely from all the cigarette smoke wafting up when the employees took their breaks.

And the same guards were always there to open the not-so-healthy-sounding door, letting Jihoon in, only changing every now and again when the shifts were rotated. Jihoon pretty much knew all the staff here by name, and a lot about their personal lives too. Possibly enough to worry them if they knew just how much he overheard on a nightly basis.

“Good evening” he greeted, sounding kind of dead inside and stepping into the brightly-lit corridor that only emphasised the peeling paint. It managed to look even worse than his own apartment block. The guard merely grunted in reply, not bothering to close the door but leaning against it instead, keeping it open and pulling out a cigarette. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

To: Jihoon

From: Seungcheol

It’s Seungcheol, can’t make the study session for this afternoon, other plans have come up.

 

Shit. That was lucky. Jihoon had completely forgotten about texting Seungcheol that he couldn’t make tonight’s session either! He had, annoyingly, been called in for a late shift. 

Yet, there was still this feeling of slight disappointment settling in his stomach at the fact Seungcheol blew him off for other things. 

“He’s popular and rich, probably some important function he has to attend” Jihoon reasoned with himself, putting a little extra force into pushing his door open since it always stuck, and he was maybe a little angry, consequently, stumbling ungracefully into his room. "Not like I should care anyway."

What drew his attention straight away was the costume rack: clip-on bunny ears with a matching tail, and black-booty shorts with an accompanying tie, followed by a...white mask? 

He did always hate animal-theme night.

At least there wasn't an onstage performance to do since he was called in so late, however, that meant a lot of work out on the floor where everyone was all hands and money. He was down for the money, always was, though not so much a fan of the hands. Or in some cases, tongues. 

‘knock knock’ 

“Jihoon, you should be out there now. What are you doing?!” the boss’ muffled voice shouted through the door, startling the younger and setting him into panic mode as he quickly rushed to strip and dress.

Swinging open the door and holding it back with his hip, Jihoon presented himself as best he could, still ruffling his hair and clipping on the ears which flopped awkwardly over his eyes. “I-Im here, ready, I’ll go out there now” he puffed, out-of-breathe from the speed he’d just moved at to please his boss. 

Jihoon was feeling pretty confident in himself, until the man's hand was holding his jaw and tilting it up, moving his face around so he could view it from different angles. “Son, where’s your make-up? Jesus you’re a mess tonight!”

Fuck, he knew he had missed something. 

The boss, thankfully, only shook his head before calling down the hall. “Hoshi, come over here and touch-up Jihoon quickly. And when I say quick, I mean quick!”

Soon enough, a blur of blonde was rushing down the hall at the command of their boss, wasting no time in grabbing Jihoon’s arm and dragging him back into his room, pushing him down onto a chair near the lighting of his desk.

“You don’t want to make him angry tonight” Hoshi greeted, already working at removing Jihoon's mask and transforming him into the sparkling princess he was. “He apparently had a fall-out with one of our higher-up customers. You’ve been with him before, yeah? Fat, greasy, old, pays in stacks of cash?” 

Jihoon nodded, tilting his head in whatever which way Hoshi needed and replying with a bit of humour to lighten the mood. “If you ask me, doesn’t seem like such a loss. I swear I was almost crushed last time I was in bed with his fat ass”

It was good to see Hoshi laugh, genuinely laugh for once instead of that fake expressions they all put on for customers. He was laughing so hard his hand stilled mid-stroke of the eyeliner as to not smudge it everywhere. “Shut-up, you’re going to ruin all my hard work! Okay, all done, now get out there. Boss said you’re on floor tonight, as in dance-floor, try not to get squished in the crowd” 

Jihoon, groaning, let Hoshi drag him up onto his two feet and push him towards his door, shoving him out with wishes of good luck because apparently the crowd was “raunchy as fuck” tonight. Slipping back on his mask, Jihoon felt a little safer now. Amazing what covering your face can do.

Except, it was strange how this feeling of dread and fear was suddenly strangling his insides and making him quiver at the thought of being touched, body stiffening as flashes of last night overcame his vision. The air was stuffy, too stuffy, making it difficult to breath, body even flinching at the simple touch on his elbow as another worker passed by. Beads of sweat were already appearing on the nape of his neck and across his forehead, hand fanning his face as to not faint right there in the hallway.

"Fuck, get a fucking grip moron and get out there before you get your ass fired" Jihoon motivated himself, his 'pep talk' succeeding in making him finally step out onto the floor.

Once on the club floor, Jihoon went from 60% done to 100% done, make that 110% for the butt slap he just received and the fact he’s only standing in the lounge area. At least he seemed to have overcome his mini-panic attack, feeling a little more comfortable in the familiar and controlled environment. That sudden rush hadn't just left without consequences however, stomach seeming unsure as to wether it was going to hold down that pastery he had snuck for lunch.

But oh, how he would love to make a stop at the bar and get Jin to slip him a little something, but with how late he already was, it was probably best to get straight to work. And that’s what he did, heading towards the mass of bodies crowding the dance floor which he was somehow expected to squeeze into and move around in.

It was packed, arms and legs everywhere as the crowd mingled and moved to the beat pulsing through the building, the black lights above causing the white of Jihoon’s tail, mask and bunny ears to glow like a fucking beacon. Like he wanted to stand out even more anyway, fuck.

He had only just entered the mob and already there were hands on his waist, the feeling of money being slipped into the back of his shorts as he was pulled back to grind against someone built and tall. Raising his arms to hook around the stranger’s neck, head falling back against the muscular chest, Jihoon let his hips swing freely to the music as the other rubbed up behind him. 

Thick fingers had moved their controlling grip from his hips, down the front of his exposed stomach and to the edge of his waistband, playing with the top of his pants before sneakily starting to wriggle inside. 

Jihoon merely spun around in the other’s arms, the stranger’s hands now happily finding their way to his ass instead to knead and play with. This was the best way to avoid conflict with customers, he had discovered over the years, just give them something else entertaining and they’ll be fine, especially since most of them are drunk as all hell. 

Jihoon continued with the taller for a few more minutes, all too aware of how the other’s hips were bucking harshly up against his own with a rock-hard cock grinding against him, and those sneaky fingers were already back to playing with the top of his shorts again, threatening to slip in and cup his ass - to be expected, especially with the atmosphere created by the club and the mix of alcohol. The real challenge was escaping the grip of a drunk guy, kinda like right now.

Skilfully wriggling his way out of the random’s hold, Jihoon blew a flirtatious kiss before disappearing into the ever-growing crowd. It wouldn’t be too long before the feeling of another hot body pressed and grinded up against him, hands feeling him all over though never breaking the strict rules laid out by the club. And money, more money being placed in his grasp the longer he stayed and the more energy he had, the dance floor’s very own bunny who soon became well-known throughout the heated mass. 

 

***

 

It was nearing his night shift when Jihoon felt another pair of hands crawling up his bare sides, a figure emerging before him and pulling him closer by the tie around his neck, forcing his breathe to leave his lips in surprise. The stranger bent down, ghosting his lips over Jihoon’s face as he pressed close to the shorter, one hand keeping the bunny in place by his tie and the other sliding down around his hip to his ass, squeezing it like he owned it. Jihoon knew instantly – this touch was different. It seemed electrifying, serious, yet somehow familiar. He could already feel the sexual frustration from earlier building up in his system, the first spark of excitement igniting in him for the night.

A small moan escaped his lips as the stranger rutted up against him, Jihoon’s hips responding just as eagerly because suddenly he needed that contact, that friction. The hand gripping his ass made him arch against the clothed chest in front, mouth parting as the taller’s breathe fanned out against his face. Fuck was he turned on. So lost already, he couldn’t control when another groan left his lips, un-intentionally teasing his customer a little too much as lips engulfed his own for a few moments.

A small laugh of amusement erupted from the figure, Jihoon relishing in the vibrations coming from the taller’s chest, that is, right before he spoke. “Remember me, Woozi?” 

Jihoon, suddenly short of breath, looked up the moment a flash of coloured light passed over them, only now catching a glimpse of Seungcheol’s sharp features and alcohol-clouded eyes. No wonder the touch felt so familiar. Shit, he had to get out of here now.

Making a move to leave, Jihoon did his best at untangling himself from the elder’s arms, mumbling a weak “Sorry I have other matters to attend to” before finding himself un-able to budge. Seungcheol’s hands had locked around his hips and pulled him back to press up flat against him, a smile breaking out on his face as he leaned in close. 

“I’ve reserved you for the night~” he sing-songed, clearly having had one too many shots that smelt bitter on his breathe. Jihoon picked up the message loud and clear that the taller would be his ‘after-hours’ customer, the fact only re-affirmed with how Seungcheol directed his hips to grind up against him. “And I’ve come prepared this time, bunny. Why don’t you say we get started now, hmm? Im not really one for waiting and watching you flirt with everyone else here when you're clearly mine. I’ll even pay extra for the longer session” 

Jihoon didn’t really think he had a choice, barely given time to even finish hearing Seungcheol's sentence before a hand was inter-lacing with his own and whisking him out of the crowded dance floor, away to the backstage doors.

An odd sensation was the first thing Jihoon felt rush up from his fingertips which were held tightly between the elder's, and he couldn’t tell if it was from nervousness, or from Seungcheol’s thumb comfortingly rubbing back-and-forth across his knuckles. Either way, it didn’t really matter, because the true issue lied within his stomach which was twisting and turning in excitement, his sex drive suddenly kicked into full-gear as a smile couldn’t help but creep up on him. He was going to spend another night with Seungcheol. 

“Um…which room was yours again? I can’t really remember” Seungcheol asked sheepishly, intoxicated giggles spilling out of his mouth when Jihoon pointed to the door they had stopped next to. “Wow that pout on your face is really cute” the brunette added as an after-thought, a finger poking the shorter’s cheeks before Jihoon felt warm lips moulding with his own, a soft “too irresistible” being mumbled against them.

Next thing he knew his back was against the door, arms pinned above him with soft whines bubbling in his throat as a tongue was shoved down it, the muscle skimming over his teeth and mingling with his own. Seungcheol was flat against him, a knee burying itself against his crotch as the hand that wasn't holding up his arms traced up and down his sides. It felt nice, the elder’s full attention on him and him only, lips drowning Jihoon in their taste and his senses overcome by the brunette’s rich cologne.

It was amazing! Except...they were still in the fucking hallway.

“Cheol” Jihoon whined, struggling to get out words with the onslaught of the others lips and tongue. Apparently, it didn’t matter how much alcohol Seungcheol had in his system because somehow he was still a fucking skilful kisser. “Bedroom” he finally managed to slip out, moving his lips down to mouth at the taller’s Adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations of the annoyed grunt against his already tender lips.

‘click'

Jihoon practically fell backwards through the doorway from how Seungcheol suddenly swung it open, luckily however, there was a supportive arm around his waist to keep him steady. Who even needed a wall when you had a well-built, impressively tall male to lean up against?

“Fuck” Jihoon groaned, closing his eyes to fully relish in the sensation of Seungcheol’s lips attaching to his neck, the brunette’s soft hair tickling his throat as he burrowed against the sensitive skin.

His knees turned weak at the scrape of teeth backed-up by a soothing tongue, putting up no fight as he was pushed towards the bed, a small laugh even slipping past his lips when he fell backwards onto the tangle of sheets. Seungcheol toppled with him, landing above with strong arms either side of Jihoon’s head, presenting the younger with a fantastic view of the muscles straining beneath the taller's shirt.

“Damn you look good beneath me” Seungcheol commented, making Jihoon blush from the fingers running through his hair and down the side of his face, a surprising moment of serenity being made in this tangle of bodies, the eye-contact so intense Jihoon was burning with passion.

Only for a moment, however, because those fingers were suddenly tracing over and under the edges of his mask, spiking sudden panic in Jihoon’s chest as he scrambled beneath to stop the brunette's movements.

“I can’t” Jihoon quickly cut through Seungcheol’s train of thought, voice breaking from the anxiety he was overcome by. 

Seungcheol couldn't see his face. Under any circumstance. Couldn't know who he truly was.

The fingers retracted, a thumb parting his lips instead followed by a sweet kiss. There was an unexpected, though gratefully welcomed, mutual agreement, even though Jihoon could sense Seungcheol was a little upset by this. Thankfully, the other happily obliged with his wishes and eagerly moved on, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

Seungcheol was still distractedly playing with his hair, running smooth fingers through the pink strands as his other hand ran down Jihoon's chest and stomach. The shorter couldn't help but tense beneath the touch, breathe coming in a short gasp as the elder's finger dipped into his belly button before tracing down his snail trail. 

Couldn't help but be excited, hips grinding up as the teasing fingers moved painstakingly-slow onto the front of his shorts, resting there for a few moments too long before beginning to palm at his growing arousal. 

"Fuck--" Jihoon choked out, legs wrapping around Seungcheol's waist instinctively and hands greedily running down the front of his chest, undoing every button in their path with practiced ease. He wanted to feel Seungcheol's heated skin against his own, back exposed and chest pressed flush against his own, even if it meant ripping this fucking shirt off of him right now. 

"You seem much more vocal this time around, hey bunny?" Seungcheol hummed against the corner of his mouth, nose resting against his cheek and a small smile gracing his lips as though his hand wasn't currently doing sinful things to the pink-haired boy beneath him.

"I assure you, I can get pretty loud" Jihoon replied, words sounding like a stretched out moan because Seungcheol was going all out on his crotch. Not to mention he had managed to get the elder out of his shirt, bare chest flushed and muscles exposed for Jihoon's wandering hands which weren't holding back either.

"I'd like to test that" Seungcheol mumbled thoughtfully, tongue swiping across Jihoon's lips before continuing, "on your knees, hands on the headboard"

Jihoon, covering his mouth in embarrassment at how desperate his whine sounded since Seungcheol lifted his weight off of him, quickly shuffled into position. He didn't really want to move, but the pinch to his ass was enough motivation to get him going. 

Seungcheol was soon pressing up behind him, pants now missing and hard cock pushing against Jihoon's clothed entrance as his bare chest brushed up against his back. The sensation was sending prickles all down the younger's arms and thighs, shivering at the deep voice breathing against his ear. "Don't move, your hands are in the perfect position" 

What?

He was only mildly distracted by the arousing sensation of hands sliding up his arms, too caught up in the mysterious 'jingling' sound that was following. 

His heated skin was unexpectedly touched by something cool, something sleek, a chain tapping his wrist before Seungcheol was hooking it around the headboard. The sudden contrast in temperature had goosebumps running up his arms, interest sparked at what the elder had planned.

He was just put in handcuffs.

"Is this okay?" Seungcheol mouthed against his back, warm breathe tickling the younger's skin and making him wriggle where he kneeled. 

It hadn't even been a minute and Jihoon was already tugging against his restraints, all too eager to touch and feel the smooth expanse of Seungcheol's skin, or even help the man's own situation down below.

"S'fine" he whimpered, voice unable to hold strong at Seungcheol slipping a hand underneath to his stomach, sliding down into the front of his shorts to grip his member. The sensation was more than welcomed, a string of curses naturally following as his muscles tensed and wrists tugged hard against the headboard. 

"They're the sounds I want to hear" Seungcheol's laughter rumbled against his spine, making the shorter arch into the hand wrapped around his cock, which was less-than-innocently thumbing at his sensitive head.

Fuck he was already so wet, a total mess, just coming undone under the elder's touch. 

Although, despite the confident facade, Seungcheol didn't seem to be holding up too well either. It wasn't much of a surprise when Jihoon's shorts were quickly ripped off, leaving him open for a cool breeze to brush over his heated cock, forcing in a sharp breath from the sudden temperature change paired with the way Seungcheol was dragging his hand so skilfully up and down his length. 

The burning pleasure was unbearable, sure bruises forming around his wrists from the way he'd harshly tug at the handcuffs every few moments, desperate moans mixing with pained whines. "Cheol, fuck me, Cheol please. Let me touch you" Jihoon mumbled, words blending in with his sinful sounds and loud curses.

Something slick and wet unexpectedly ran up the inside of his leg, placing small hickies and bite marks all up his inner-thigh. The brunette was between Jihoon's legs, nose nuzzling against sensitive skin and mouth moving closer and closer to his heat. That tongue was probably the most godless thing Jihoon had ever had the pleasure of meeting, thighs quivering and almost collapsing beneath as Seungcheol circled around his entrance, teasing the outer-rim. 

The handcuffs were cutting sharply against the scrawny bones of his wrists, although he couldn't find it in him to care when Seungcheol's wicked tongue was now delving inside of him, creating this knot in his stomach which pulled tight and unholy moans to spill from his lips. Jihoon couldn't deny the embarassment, but fuck, if the hand pumping his cock wasn't enough then this was too much. 

"I'm gonna cum" he struggled to get out, voice sounding strangled as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He couldn't, however. It hit full force, body shaking from the unbearable pleasure, except Seungcheol's grip held firm around the base of his member, forcing him into a bitch of a dry-orgasm.

It was the most horrible yet arousing experience yet, a sob breaking from his swollen lips as his cock throbbed from the pain of no release, still standing proud and tall and hot and sensitive, leaking pre-come all over the bed's sheets when Seungcheol released his harsh grip. 

"I'm sorry bunny, I know that was cruel but I only want to see you coming undone when I'm slamming into you from behind" Seungcheol explained, Jihoon's cock twitching from the thought of the brunette's words alone. 

Seungcheol's warmth disappeared for a moment, Jihoon unable to properly turn around and watch due to the handcuffs keeping him in place. However he could listen. Material sliding off, probably the elder's underwear, and the rip of a packet, the un-deniable sound of a condom followed by the squelch of lube.

Then the searing heat of Seungcheol's cock rubbing against his entrance returned eagerly, teasing his tight hole as the brunette's hands slapped his ass a few times, a small mewl of pleasure sounding from the shorter.

"I'm going to fuck you so you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow" Seungcheol growled, hand grabbing a fistful of Jihoon's soft pink hair and pulling it back to make the younger arch as he pushed in. The way that spine curved and hole clenched was a heavenly feeling around Seungcheol's cock, fingers continuing to tug harshly at the now tangled strands of hair as curses freely left his lips. 

Jihoon whimpered at the searing pain, although pleasure was definitely the more dominant sensation as he pulled off the elder's cock and rocked back against it himself, too impatient to wait to be fucked. His bedsheets were ruined by the amount of cum he had leaked alone.

The deeps moans from Seungcheol elicited Jihoon to do it a few more times, just until the taller couldn't handle anymore teasing and was more than eagerly snapping his hips forward to meet Jihoon's own. 

It was messy, actions derived from feelings of desperation, Seungcheol not holding back on pace and force and Jihoon actually certain he wouldn't be able to get out of bed tomorrow. But the hand firmly planted in his hair and the other guiding his hips back were re-assuring of the pleasure's worth, the heat in his stomach growing by the second. 

"Cheol" Jihoon moaned, wrists now holding onto the headboard for dear life as the bed slammed against the wall with every movement. He couldn't hold back for much longer, especially not with how the tip of the brunette's cock would brush against that fucking bundle of nerves every thrust.

Hell, Jihoon was grinding down against the bed as it was just to get some friction to his cock.

There were loud pants and strangled groans before a husky voice emerged, sounding dominant and decisive and shooting straight to Jihoon's member which twitched in response. "Don't hold back, I want to see you come undone" 

The words had been uttered, pleasure filling every hidden corner of his body as he finally released. His thighs were shaking, handcuffs clanging loudly from the way he was wriggling about, although Jihoon was only focused on the satisfaction. The sensation and completeness of being filled with the elder's seed at the same time, feeling Seungcheol's heat swell inside of him and hearing the strangled moans of pleasure. 

A moment of relief, no worries about the sweat that was probably washing off all his makeup and the sticky mess between his legs and the tangled strands of hair. All he had to think about was the dull ache of Seungcheol pulling out and the tender bruises around his wrist and littering his neck and inner-thighs.

"Here, I'll get you out of those" Seungcheol panted, each word sounding a strain on his voice as Jihoon was finally freed from his restraints.

"Thankyou" he mumbled in reply, face flushing red from sudden shyness and embarrassment at the state he was in, at the way he had acted. It wasn't professional at all, not like how he usually was. 

Despite his self-questioning, Jihoon couldn't deny the happiness that spread through his chest as a warm arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him to lay down next to the taller, back pressed to Seungcheol's bare chest and head tucked under the other's chin.  
It was quiet for a few moments, Jihoon still tense in the elder's arms remaining unsure if this sort of affection was even allowed. Seungcheol seemed to sense this.

"I paid for some extra time" he informed, "and as the customer, I believe I get to use it how I wish, no?" 

Relaxing, partly out of guilt, mostly out of thankfulness, Jihoon replied with his worn-out voice. "You're correct" 

A happy hum. Sweet kisses pressed to the back of his neck. Inhalation of his scent. Thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles into his hip.

"You remind me of someone" Seungcheol broke the silence again, voice slightly slurred from fatigue and drunk-ness, "I don't know exactly what it is, probably your hair, and height, but either way you look just as cute as him"

What Seungcheol couldn't sense was the way Jihoon's insides froze, heart skipping a beat or two as his body went stiff. His hair colour and height were hard to miss, fuck he could be really screwed right now. 

"He works at this cafe, I think it really suits him. You know, its cute and small, a home-y feeling, like him"

Seungcheol was moving, planting a drawn-out kiss to his lips before sitting up and getting dressed. 

"I might see you again sometime, Woozi. Or maybe not. Who knows" 

A knock on the door, usual routine of a guard calling his customer out. Saying their session was over. 

Jihoon stayed still and silent as the elder gathered his items, sent him a wink and left the room just as he had come. The sensations felt were still dancing across the top of his skin, pleasureable ghosts of hands and lips replacing the memories of the attack the night before with thoughts of Seungcheol and his sinful tongue. Much nicer.

Except his mind couldn't stop clinging to the fact the brunette had almost recognised him. Almost. It was too close. And if someone could please stop his thundering heart, that'd be great.

 

To: Hoshi  
From: Jihoon

Seungcheol has just fucked over my life. And me. Literally and figuratively.


	9. Just Friends

The bed was warm. He didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to unwrap from this burrito of sheets and step out into the awaiting icy-air, even despite the fact the covers were a little itchy against his bare skin and the still air hung with the strong odour of sex. He was perfectly happy to just stay here for the remainder of the night, allowing his hands to freely roam over where Seungcheol’s had touched and lingered, the small marks (and rather obvious ones) that pulsed with warmth when delicately brushed over. 

His favourite was the bite on his hip that made him jolt with a rush of warmth.

There, lingering just below the surface, was an undoubtable sensation of heat still left in his system, stirred up by the rush of adrenaline that was slowly wearing off. A giddy feeling tightening his chest and being squeezed out of him in small giggles. 

God the way the brunette had touched him, had felt him up, had pleasured him - it apparently wasn’t ever a disappointment. Seungcheol really was just that talented at everything. And the added risk of his secret being found out, his identity and illegal employment exposed was something so dangerous, yet so exhilarating, which just added to the arousement. 

Jihoon knew he shouldn’t enjoy it so much, knew he shouldn’t be so addicted to the scent of the other’s cologne that was still buried in his sheets or already craving that comforting arm that had wrapped un-expectantly around his waist and drew him into a post-sex cuddle - That sort of comfort and safety was dangerous. 

But how long had it been since a customer hadn’t just abused his body, dumped him back on the sheets and left? Had actually stopped afterwards and stayed with him? That had never happened before, so maybe he had earned this kind of…indulgement…after so fucking many long nights. 

All he wanted right now was for Seungcheol to walk back through that door and re-join him in bed, a cocky excuse of “I paid for extra time” to be whispered into the shell of his ear as warmth encased his body in a tangle of limbs. He wanted the elder to stay with him a little longer, no matter how badly he reeked of alcohol and how sloppy his words and kisses were. Just a little longer. Because Jihoon really was becoming addicted to the taste of those lips, hell he’d even put up with the bastard’s cocky attitude for a touch of skin.

Eyes drifting longingly across the room, Jihoon focused all of his attention on the door. He was waiting, even though he knew there was no point, that his stupid fantasy wouldn’t come true...he was still waiting. 

Still hoping. 

He believed so much that if he wished hard enough it would magically happen, which is why when the wooden slab began creaking open, he shot right up into a sitting position despite the protesting pain in his ass. 

“Woah, calm down there, no need to be so tense. It’s just me” Hoshi greeted, eyeing Jihoon’s stiff figure on the bed, his wide-eyes watching his every move in confusion and... disappointment? Should he be offended the kid sighed exasperatedly like he was expecting something else? 

Jihoon, sinking back down into the covers, mumbled back a small hello as his eyes closed in defeat. There was absolutely no chance Seungcheol would be returning. Zero. Zip. Life would continue as normal, or as normal is it got for him, the elder probably not even remembering him when he wakes up hungover tomorrow. Jihoon’s own mental state would still be a conflicted mess of hormones and emotions though, swirling around inside and making him think and do stupid things. 

Hoshi began walking closer, steps lazy and kind of overexaggerated as he blew out his cheeks. His hands took to sifting through the costume rack and wandering over the items on his desk as he walked, a soft tune being hummed under his breathe before the blonde was standing right over Jihoon, the younger only sinking deeper into his sheets with a groan at the elder's presence. 

“Dude, you haven’t even cleaned up yet, kind of gross. That guy left you a mess, there’s even stuff in your hair. And speaking of that guy, Seungcheol’s his name hmm?”

Jihoon just groaned louder, clear pout on his face revealed as Hoshi pulled down his covers.

Nudeness didn’t seem to faze them anymore, they’d seen enough skin to last a lifetime, although Jihoon did squirm slightly under the intensity the blonde was inspecting him with. He would definitely deny the heat warming his cheeks as his eyes followed Hoshi’s which moved slowly down his body and back up, the male giving a sly smirk and cheekily slap to his thigh before blowing him a playful kiss. 

“Get up and get home, you have your day off tomorrow which means a sleep in, and I know you’re always excited for that” Hoshi spoke, clearing his throat to sound more serious as he threw a cloth and pair of boxers at the ball of pink sitting up on the bed. 

Home. That’s where he had to go. Jihoon had almost forgotten the fact that he couldn’t stay here and sleep, that he still had to walk through the cold and dark back to his apartment. 

He still had to walk through the cold and dark. 

The cold and dark. 

Something too familiar of the attack. 

What if it happened again? Would Seungcheol be there to save him? Would anyone? He couldn’t defend himself for shit. Right now he could barely hold his eyelids open let alone throw a punch!

“S-Soonyoung” the younger stuttered, finding himself a little shaky as the horrible memories re-surfaced, fingers automatically fumbling with themselves to keep occupied. The blonde hummed questioningly in reply. “C-could you maybe, um, walk me home? I-I mean, I know it’s cold and its quite a detour for you, b-but its dark and I would really appreciate it” 

Jihoon watched on nervous-as-all-hell while Hoshi thought for a moment, his eyes wide and teeth biting into his lip at the fear of rejection. Maybe he could get a body guard to escort him instead? That would only cost him a few nights of pay, and he didn’t want to trouble the other…

“Yeah sure, why not” Hoshi finally replied, grinning before throwing more clothes at the smaller. “But I’m only going to be seen outside with you if you’re wearing clothing and don’t have some guy’s load in your hair”

Jihoon could see the logic in that, efficiently wiping himself down before slipping into something warm and comfortable to fight off the winter air. A sort of happiness was flourishing in his system right now – He wouldn’t be walking alone, he would be safe and protected.

Even better, he got to sleep in tomorrow and relax. 

_____________________________________

The air was freezing as always, Jihoon surprised icicles weren’t dripping from his nose and he could still move his fingers, though thankfully there was another person’s warmth radiating into his side. Soonyoung seemed just as cold, which would clearly explain why the other was wrapped tight around Jihoon’s figure, arms linked with the others and body pressed as close as possible so that not even the small breeze could squeeze between them. Two marshmallows squished together walking hurriedly down the dark alleyways. 

“D-do you always walk home this way? Seems k-kind of dark and dangerous. Don’t you get scared?” Soonyoung asked, stuttering from the cold which had rendered all his muscles useless - especially the gorgeous onces that made up his face. Jihoon could’ve sworn he saw the glint of icicles hanging from the blonde’s nose under the dull streetlights.

Jihoon’s own cheeks and nose were pink from the bite of icy-air, breathe coming out in clouds of white with every word as he replied. “O-of course I get scared, that’s w-why I asked you to come w-with me” 

Apparently, that made the taller happy, Soonyoung’s fingers pinching his numb cheeks and squealing over how cute he was not even a second later. Jihoon, feeling his masculinity suffer a little at that, kicked out at the blonde’s leg with a grumble of words to regain some dignity. 

The positive attitude kept up for the whole walk to his apartment block, time flowing well into the early morning. It's only when the actual apartment building comes into sight that the atmosphere seems to crack, Hoshi’s giggles dying down as whatever they had been conversing about drops off, his smile faltering at the sight of the crumbling walls and rusted windows. Jihoon, noticing the change immediately, internally sighed. For once he had been enjoying time with a friend, actually smiling and chatting, but of course his shit-hole of a reality always had to ruin his happiness. 

Soonyoung, side-glancing him, cleared his throat before commenting on the situation, just as Jihoon had expected. 

"Please, don’t tell me you live there.” His voice sounded exasperated, a nervous laugh following his words as though to make this all sound like a joke, that Jihoon didn’t in fact live there and was just pulling a stupid prank. Though Jihoon knew Soonyoung knew he did live there, and that was why they were now walking through the front entrance and past the main desk to stop by the one dingy elevator. Jihoon didn’t even need to reply, his face right now probably said it all. 

“Shit man, I mean I was confused why I saw you working at the coffee store the other day, but now I understand the need for two jobs” Hoshi commented, voice low as his eyes flickered between Jihoon’s features and the features of the lobby. "I only have the night job to support me through university..."

Nothing really stood out; the front desk on one side up against the wall, the wood looking a little dry and cracked and in desperate need of a new coat, and a shabby couch with tears and holes in it sitting atop a dull rug on the other side, pile of magazines over-flowing in the corner. Most probably filled with porn.

Jihoon, awkwardly clearing his throat, took a glance around the room before choosing to comment. “Yeah, well, it aint much but—“

“Jihoon! My Jihoonie, back late again from another night of hard work. Do let me indulge, was the man tonight rough? Romantic? Kinky?” A voice interrupted, the shorter visibly cringing because fuck he thought the owner had already left the front desk for the night.

Hoshi was looking down at him in confusion, eyes asking him who the hell the stranger is, though Jihoon didn’t even get a chance to reply. 

“And my oh my, bringing another handsome guy home late in the night. That’s nearly 2 nights in a row now, am I right? So when do I get my share of you, seeming as you’re so freely giving yourself away?” his words struck Jihoon in the wrong kind of way, an unnecessary amount of fear and dread suddenly seeping through his system like a flood. Usually he felt indifferent about the old man’s comments, so the sensations were foreign, his body reacting as though a great danger were looming over him. Except there was no danger..

Wasn’t he safe? There really wasn’t any need for the stiffness in his muscles and cold sweat breaking out across the back of his neck. Hell, Soonyoung was right there next to him, of course he was safe, so why was he in a sudden panic? 

“Jihoon” Soonyoung spoke, voice worried at the look of panic that was drooping the corner’s of the younger’s mouth and crinkling his forehead, those usually bright eyes faded of the happy sparkle they held on the way here as they took on an enlarged state. Soonyoung, ignoring the rambles of the man, continued on, “Jihoon, forget about that guy, let’s get to your apartment yeah?” 

A relieved nod was all he received as a response, Jihoon’s eyes finally moving away from the man’s to his own. Soonyoung, wrapping a firm hand around the younger’s arm, tugged him into the elevator as it announced its arrival with a ‘ding’, all the while ignoring the creepy-guy’s calls of complaints as his ‘precious Jihoonie’ disappeared from sight. 

Soonyoung was only observing the shorter now, allowing the chime of elevator music to fill the silence instead of his own voice. Clearly Jihoon needed a moment to gather himself, if the sigh and way he visibly relaxed against the wall wasn’t clear enough. 

The seconds passed by.

“I’m actually on floor 15” the younger finally spoke up, voice surprisingly steady as his head leaned back against the wall with closed closed. Soonyoung’s stare was penetrating through his eyelids, though he could ignore that for a few moments longer. 

“Sorry, I kind of just pressed a random floor and hoped for the best” Soonyoung replied, coughing awkwardly as the number 15 now glowed on the panel, joining the original number 7. 

It was silent again for a few more moments. 

“Alright fucking ask me, go on, just stop staring at me like I’m the frickin' Mona Lisa already” Jihoon resigned to his fate, making an effort to crack a half-smile at the blonde and lighten the mood. 

Soonyoung's hand instantly moved to rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly as his eyes moved sheepishly to the ceiling. Where should he start? "Well, um, who was that guy?" 

"The owner of this shit hole" Jihoon answered, a short and crisp sentence with no show of emotion, leaving Soonyoung rather unsatisfied.

"Why was he talking to you like that then?" the elder questioned, hoping to get some sort of emotional response out of the shorter like he had witnessed before, to find what had caused him to switch to 'panic mode!'. The guy's foul words had bothered even him, so Jihoon must've been affected... 

"Simple, he wants to fuck me and thinks I'm an easy target since he knows my profession" Jihoon answered again in the same way as before, nothing emotional leaking into his tone.

The blonde was feeling kind of put off now, something odd about this whole situation, something missing, like Jihoon was holding back something vital. "Wait, you seem so unbothered by this guy, why the sudden panic?" 

The shorter shifted, eyes flickering to the floor, body moving from his slouched, relaxed position to something sturdier and more upright. Soonyoung was more than pleased to see some sort of response, but also worried as Jihoon chewed on his bottom his lip and his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"I don't, I um, I'm not actually too sure. Usually I'm not too bothered by it" Jihoon’s words were slow, as though his mind was trying to figure something out, piece something together. 

Soonyoung was still finding himself unsatisfied. Jihoon knew why, he was just holding the reason back. "Hey, what did he mean about you bringing guys back to your place?" 

"A guy" Jihoon corrected, replying as an afterthought to the elder's question before he had properly registered the sentence. Once he did, however, it was obvious, the shorter's eyes widening as he finally looked up at Soonyoung, hands frantically moving in front of him as he tried to explain the situation.

"No no no! Not what you think! I get laid too often already, this guy was just my tutor" 

Soonyoung just stood there calmly, sly smile on his lips as he cast a curious gaze at the almost-hysterical boy. "Nu-uh, he said a late night visit" 

Jihoon only seemed to be in even more agony, hands coming up to cover his blushing face at the embarrassment of facing Soonyoung's accusatory gaze. The elder even had the balls to press the emergency stop button, walls shaking as they came to a halt between floors. The taller wasn’t going to let him go unless he told him the whole story.

"You are unbelievable" Jihoon grumbled, sinking to the floor in misery. Soonyoung was still wearing that smirk of victory, and now Jihoon would have to crush it. "You know, its still not what you think, it actually relates to the reason I asked you to walk me home tonight" 

Soonyoung, clearly sensing the shift in atmosphere, sunk down to a sitting position also. Finally, he had found what he'd been looking for.

"It was late at night, I was being an idiot. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to clear my head, alone. Big mistake I discovered. Got jumped by some sick bastards who assaulted me" Jihoon spoke, low voice conflicting with the upbeat elevator music, yet still continuing on with the painful recount. He hadn't really had to face what had happened yet, the itch on his skin where he had been touched returning, a sting pricking behind his now-closed eyes. "They didn't get very far though, only a hand down my pants really before a knight-in-shining-armour came to my rescue. The guy saved me, beat those dicks up and got me back to my apartment safely" 

Soonyoung sat across from Jihoon, eyes flicking over the younger's small frame, noting how weak he must've been against the rough men bred on the streets. A perfect target, especially with a face as pretty as that. There was a reason he was so popular in their profession.

God that must've been one hell of a night for him, even the thought of being taken advantage of like that left a shiver running down his spine. No wonder Jihoon had seemed so suddenly panicked by the front-desk guy. 

The smaller's eyes flicked open to meet Soonyoung's, notably a little glossier under the harsh elevator lighting but he could ignore that for now.,

Jihoon took a heavy breathe, as though he really could feel all the world's weight, before finishing. "There's not much else to tell really. I was taken advantage of and haven't quite been able to shake it off since. No big deal, really, and especially unhelpful for a job like ours."

Soonyoung could cringe at the clear shame and disappointed in Jihoon's voice and the way he brushed what happened aside so easily, but he decided against it, instead pressing the emergency button to start-up the elevator and standing up. If Jihoon didn't want to acknowledge how tense the atmosphere had become, then Soonyoung would respect that. 

Jihoon was staring up at him through shielded eyes, clearly having already buried those vulnerable feelings away, so Soonyoung offered out a hand to pull him up instead of commenting. He had been given a moment to witness that side of the younger, he wouldn't push the boundaries any further. 

The pink-haired boy accepted his hand, being yanked up into a standing position just as the elevator doors opened.

Coughing to relieve the last bits of tension, Soonyoung wrapped an arm lazily around Jihoon's shoulder before guiding them out into the corridor, continuing to walk down the corridor until Jihoon was pulling him to a stop in front of one of the doors.

"Wow Soonyoung, settle down, I'm this one" he mumbled, smiling at the way the elder's lanky limbs almost tripped over themselves at the abrupt halt.

"Give a man some warning, I think you just gave me whiplash" the blonde complained, dropping his now sore arm from Jihoon's shoulder before following the smaller inside. Time to see where the star-of-the-show spends his time.

Soonyoung shouldn't have been so surprised at how cramped and ancient-looking what Jihoon dubbed as an 'apartment' was, but he still was, muffling the small noise of shock very poorly behind a faked cough. 

"Nice place Jihoon" he tried to cover, slipping off his shoes and following the younger to the kitchen bench where the kid dumped his backpack.

"Thanks" Jihoon replied, thick with sarcasm, a snort and eye-roll following the words for added effect.

Soonyoung just played along, observing one of the fake plants wilting on a shelf. "I just love this cracked and mouldy style, reminds me so much of home."

Jihoon, flicking Soonyoung’s forehead for the man’s offensive use of sarcasm, shook his head with a grin stretching across his face - something Soonyoung would take as a success despite the given headache.

"Hey, thankyou for walking me home. I know its really late and you didn't have to, so thanks man, and if there's any way I can repay you just let me know, okay?"

The blonde nodded in reply, giving a thumbs up and an 'anytime' before actually thinking how the fuck he was going to get home at this time of night. Or should be say morning. It was even later now, and as Jihoon had mentioned, this was quite a detour for him.

"Actually, Jihoon, there is a way you could repay me" Soonyoung began, words a little slow as he thought over the request. "Could I maybe…stay the night?" 

Jihoon, who was in the middle of unpacking his backpack and shedding his many layers, paused for a moment to think it over, glancing quickly around the small room. "Um, sure, I guess? I mean, least I can do right? Ah, I only have one bed though, but if I sleep on the couch it should be fine..."

"No no, its okay, we can just share your bed yeah?" Soonyoung suggested, hoping to be helpful but feeling slightly uncomfortable at the suspicious look Jihoon was eyeing him with. "Oh my God, I don't mean in that way you inappropriate nutsack, not all of us are thinking with our dick like you 24/7" 

Jihoon, smiling sheepishly, nodded in understanding before beckoning Soonyoung to his room. "Alright, I'm just gonna take a quick shower, so just, make yourself at home I guess" 

Soonyoung hummed in agreement, already throwing his own backpack in some corner before bellyflopping onto the bed. It was small, would probably only just fit the two of them, but it was a bed and he had come to appreciate even something as small as that in life. There was a reason Jihoon and him worked in the profession they did, a history of rough times being the general backstory for all the staff at the club.

The sound of shower water could be heard, so Soonyoung decided to do just as Jihoon had said: he made himself comfy. Shedding off the many warm layers until he was left in only boxers, his usual sleeping attire, Soonyoung slipped under the sheets and lay on his back, eyes closing to the sight of the ceiling. 

It was cold, though the window was closed and there was no heating to be turned on so the sheets would have to do. And Jihoon's bed wasn't exactly the comfiest, though he figured he really couldn't complain since the alternative would've been walking all the way to the other side of town. Yeah, Soonyoung could fall asleep easy here.

The shower water stopped, the sudden absence of that background sound seeming louder to Soonyoung than when it had been on. Light flooded the room as the bathroom door opened, Jihoon's small height silhouetted as he turned off the light and crawled in sleepily next to the blonde. 

There was a small whispered fight over the share of bed space and blankets before it all settled, the items now evenly distributed between the two, though Soonyoung suddenly felt the compelling urge for more. He was a sociable being who enjoyed every second of human contact, so he wasn't at all surprised to find himself turning on his side, wrapping his arms around a thin waist and pulling the source of warmth next to him close to his chest. 

Jihoon, letting out a small squeak of surprise as his back hit Soonyoung's firm chest, eventually relaxed into the feeling after a small struggle for freedom, the elder's cool nose pressing against the back of his neck raising goosebumps on his skin. 

"What are you doing? I said no funny business" Jihoon whined, trying to sound fierce though coming off slurred and drowsy from the tiredness. It had been a long night.

Soonyoung only replied with a large exhale of air on the back of his neck, grip tightening around Jihoon's waist and face nuzzling closer against his skin. The shorter couldn't find it in him to fight the cuddler off any longer, sighing in resignation before pushing back into the hold as a response. 

He was about to succumb to slumber completely when the feeling of wet lips pecked the back of his neck, words being mumbled into his suddenly flushed-with-embarassment skin. 

"Thankyou for telling me what happened, Jihoonie."

_________________________________

'Ding dong'

Soonyoung shifted under the covers with a groan.

'Ding dong'

He buried his head further into what held the texture of hair, the feeling tickling his nose

'Ding dong'

Still ignoring the intrusive noise, he shuffled closer to the smaller source of warmth, limbs tangling with it.

'Knock knock knock'

"Jesus fucking christ-- Its too fucking early for this shit" he grumbled, eyes cracking open and eyebrows knitting in confusion at the unfamiliar walls. He was still in a haze, still groggy from sleep, though he could definitely recognise the head of pink hair in front of his face and the small frame pressed close to his own. 

"Right, I stayed at Jihoon's" he recalled, smiling down at the sight of the younger's head tucked in close to his chest, arms squeezed in between both their bodies with hands balled into fists, and legs a tangled mess. 

The kid looked even younger in this state than usual, steady breaths mingling with Soonyoung's own as the morning sun filtering through the window lit up his child-like features.

'Knockknockknocknockknock'

"Fucking hell I'm coming already" Soonyoung complained, attempting to yell but voice only coming out husky and cracked from sleep. Slowly untangling himself from Jihoon as to not wake his sleeping figure and, more importantly, his fiery wrath, Soonyoung tried to properly wake up.

The way the fluff of pink whined and reached out with grabby-hands in protest was the cutest thing Soonyoung had ever witnessed. Ever. 

"Who the fuck comes here this early in the morning" he continued complaining, scratching his head and rubbing at his eyes with a yawn to try and wake up faster. He couldn’t help but stumble over his own feet while walking, body not functioning to its fullest capacity just yet, hip easily bruising 

The knocking continued, a little more desperately. 

"This better be worth it" 

Soonyoung, swinging open the door, squinted as bright light came flooding in from the corridor, shivering as a harsh draft hit his bare skin. It had been so warm in the bed, what did this stupid person want?

“Can I help you—Oh. Seungcheol, right?” Soonyoung couldn't stop his mouth falling open in surprise recognising that face immediately, expression probably looking stupidly blank as he gaped like a goldfish at the brunette, who was dressed rather smartly and appeared well-groomed from head to toe.

Soonyoung had only had the chance to glimpse at the guy so far, passing him in the coffee shop and at the club, so now he was finally given the opportunity to freely oggle. And no wonder Jihoon clearly had a thing for him because damn, was he a looker. 

Fuck, he himself was still dressed in only his boxers, with probably the worst bed-hair, and smudged makeup and glitter probably still clinging to his eyes and cheeks - plus the added marks form his own late-night customer. Judging from the way Seungcheol’s eyes did a quick once-over, he would guess rich-boy seemed to notice this rather poor state, Soonyoung now feeling rather embarrassed.

“And you are?” Seungcheol finally spoke-up after sizing up the blonde, voice laced with a bit of bitterness which had Soonyoung grinning and holding out a hand to shake in order to compensate for the inner-hurt.

“Call me Soonyoung, friend of Jihoon’s” 

Seungcheol was still so put-off at the unexpected head of blonde hair that greeted him instead of the expected pink, that he made no move to shake this ‘friend’ of Jihoon’s hand. This Soonyoung. Just Jihoon’s friend. Sure. That’s why he was half-naked answering the door, littered in bruises and bite marks. Totally believable. 

Wait, was that seriously glitter? Was this guy a fucking hooker or something? God he should've just slept in today.

Soonyoung, sensing the slight aggression from the elder, moved his hand to gesture inside instead. “Well, um, want to come in or something? Jihoon’s still asleep, but he won’t mind, really. At least I don’t think he will” 

“Still asleep? It’s almost midday!” Seungcheol was only growing more suspicious now, unexplained emotions boiling beneath his skin and leaving him feeling a little less in control. He didn't like this at all, he was only here as a tutor so why was he feeling so angry at this guy and protective over Jihoon?

“Yeah, we had a late night together you know” Soonyoung joked, sending the brunette a sly wink before walking back inside the apartment and heading for the kitchen. He knew he probably shouldn’t mess with rich boy that way, but he had always been a bit of a prankster, always enjoyed riling people up and twisting their perception and knowledge. Hell, the way Seungcheol just repeated in an angry whisper under his breathe what he’d just said had Soonyoung already feeling victorious. 

Settling around the small kitchen bench, the atmosphere grew awkward at an impressive rate, Seungcheol seething in anger and jealousy as Soonyoung went about making a rich cup of coffee to properly wake up - he really had had a late night, had his own customers to please, and he was just as susceptible to tiredness as any other human being. 

“So, what brings you here rich boy” Soonyoung decided to ask after a long internal-debate, making a sign of glancing down at the books Seungcheol had just dumped all over the bench with a loud ‘thump’.

Seungcheol was fidgeting, he knew he was, but he would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t annoyed at how the other male glided around Jihoon’s kitchen like he was at home. Also, the fact the couch wasn't covered in blankets meaning Jihoon and this guy had shared a bed last night. Who was this guy really? “I’m just a tutor”

“Oh, nice, and I’m just a homeless person Jihoon picked up off the streets to love and nurture and give a good home” Soonyoung replied with all the sarcasm he could muster this early in the day, before mumbling a soft, “Hey, do you know where the sugar is? I’m not too familiar with this layout”

Seungcheol blinked, an unnecessary amount of pride making him glow as he guided Soonyoung to one of the cupboards. Maybe the guy wasn’t as at home as he had thought, maybe he actually had the upper-hand when it came to Jihoon over this stranger.

“Thanks” the blonde said, now back to busying himself with the task of making a ridiculously strong coffee, the smell burning the hairs in Seungcheol’s nose and he was a whole bench away.

The brunette was now seriously glad Jeonghan had convinced him to take those painkillers, because otherwise he would currently have a wicked headache from a double-combo of being hungover, and this confusing mess of a glittery blonde standing in Jihoon's apartment in only his boxers. At this rate, he would easily ignore the risk to his liver and just down another few shots. Never too early to be drunk. 

"Soonyoung? Soonyoung where the fuck'd you go" a drowsy voice called from the bedroom, a rustle of sheets and slow footsteps following. Both boys' eyes looked up, watching the short, drooping figure lazily making its way over.

Seungcheol didn't like how Soonyoung’s eyes lit up with a smile at the sight of Jihoon leaning against the doorway to his room, dressed in only a pair of boxers and a long shirt with his face scrunching up as he was overcome by a yawn. Seungcheol didn't like how the other casually walked up to the smaller and poked at him teasingly, tickling Jihoon's sides and pulling him into a firm hug. They were laughing, and Seungcheol was fuming. Maybe he didn’t have the upper-hand afterall.

He cleared his throat, feeling pleased as Jihoon's eyes opened wide in surprise and honed in on him and him only, Seungcheol internally cheering in victory when Soonyoung was pushed away and Jihoon stumbled groggily over to him instead.

"Seungcheol? Why the fuck are you here?" the younger questioned, hands trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as his nose scrunched up in a way that had Seungcheol thinking ‘cute’. 

The brunette suddenly found his confidence slipping away, enjoying the sight of Jihoon with his defences completely down all too much. “A-ah, tutoring session?” he tried to supply, rather unhelpfully, Jihoon now looking at him with more confusion than before. “I cancelled yesterday’s one so I figured I’d come ‘round and make it up to you today. Our teacher is tracking our progress after all, I have to keep a log book”

That seemed to make the smaller understand, pink lips forming a small ‘oh’ and eyes lighting up in recognition. In fact, Seungcheol’s words seemed to kick his whole system into gear, Jihoon glancing down to check the state he was in before his eyes were widening, mumbling a small ‘wait right here’ before he was rushing back to the bedroom. 

Soonyoung just shrugged unhelpfully, moving to sip at his coffee.

***

“Fuck fuck fuck why is Seungcheol here so early I look like shit” Jihoon groaned to himself, just having sprinted into the bathroom with a change of clothes. "Actually, why is Seungcheol here at all? We didn't schedule today, that bastard can't just show up out of nowhere like this..."

The mirror before him revealed everything he had dreaded: hickies on his neck, bruises around his wrists from handcuffs, marks from rough fingers and nails littering his skin, the familiar sting of pain running through his lower back-- 

Seungcheol had really done a number on him last night, plus all the customers from over the past week, sunday was a recovery day for a reason. All he could hope was the Seungcheol currently sitting in his kitchen hadn’t noticed any of this. Most of it was, thankfully, hidden under his large shirt, though there were a few sections that were visible where the sleeves cut short and the collar ended.

“Why does life hate me so much” he whined, changing into a pair of boyfriend jeans and an over-sized pink jumper so that everything would be covered. 

Then a terrible truth dawned on him. 

“Oh my God, I still have a bare-skinned Soonyoung to take care of”

‘knock knock’

“Jihoon hurry up, tutor-boy won’t stop death staring me!” Soonyoung yelled through the door, his overly-eager knocking continuing until Jihoon whipped open the door so fast, the blonde actually jumped back in surprise. 

His eyes scanned over the other, doing his best (yet failing) at ignoring the toned-muscles and smooth skin, and instead focusing on the multiple bruises and scratches like his own. There was no way Seungcheol could’ve interpreted this situation any other way than him and Soonyoung having just spent the night together...even though the irony of it was he had just spent the night with Seungcheol.

“Fuck you’re in just as bad of a state as me. Put some clothes on and cover up, I know it’s too late but I don’t want Cheol getting the wrong idea” Jihoon sighed, roughly throwing Soonyoung’s bundle of clothes at the startled blonde. 

“Yeah, way too late for that, but good news! He was totally jealous. And is that a nickname I heard? Cheol, hmm?” Soonyoung laughed in reply, pushing past Jihoon into the bathroom to tidy up. “I know, I know, I’ll go fuck myself. Go out there and get tutored by rich-boy I’m gonna be a while. Beauty like this takes quite the grooming."

Jihoon, huffing, nervously pat down his hair before returning to the kitchen in a hurry, though not before glancing longingly at the warmth of his bed. He had been so happy and peaceful asleep, enjoying his ritualistic, sunday morning sleep-in... 

Seungcheol was still there, same position, sitting patiently at the bench in front of a pile of books, and Jihoon couldn’t figure out why his heart was racing and his hands were slightly shaking. 

Coughing, he caught he elder’s attention with a small wave. 

“Goodmorning! Sorry, I wasn’t expecting any visitors, I swear I don’t usually sleep in that late.”

Seungcheol, swinging around in his chair to face Jihoon, replied with a goodmorning also before commenting, “And I'm guessing you don't always have men answering your door for you too. Don’t worry, Soonyoung already explained how you two had a late night last night.” He definitely meant for every bit of hatred to seep into his words.

But oh, Jihoon thought, there was true irony in all this.

The shorter felt his cheeks heating up at the comment, suddenly flustered because he had tried so hard to stop Seungcheol jumping to that conclusion. Fuck Soonyoung, he'd kill the bastard later. 

"S-so, um, you're here for tutoring yeah? What subject is it today?" Jihoon asked, moving over to take a seat next to Seungcheol at the bench and at least look vaguely interested in the work. The handsome brunette who had fucked him so incredibly well last night, however, was much more interesting than the books full of schoolwork.

Seungcheol's demeanour seemed to change when work was brought up, clearing his throat as he properly took hold of his 'tutor' role. "I wasn't sure so I kind of brought along a bit of everything? What do you suck at the most I guess is the best place to start" 

Your dick, Jihoon couldn't stop the intrusive thought, nor did he want to.

Eyebrows raising, the shorter looked over the stack of books and textbooks, giving Seungcheol a look that just screamed 'a little overboard, don't you think?' 

Hand running exasperately through his pink hair with fingers ungracefully getting caught in knots, Jihoon took a sip from Soonyoung's abandoned coffee on the counter, humming at how it had settled to become that perfect in-between temperature. He could already tell this was going to be a long morning, so he would take all the caffeine he could reach for...


	10. All goes to shit

“Wait, what the fuck, where did you pull 25 out of?” Jihoon cut-in on Seungcheol’s explanation, eyes scanning the mess of equations scribbled across the notebook before him. Apparently, according to Seungcheol, there was an order to all this shit, these inked letters and symbols spewing out numbers he couldn’t keep up with.  
To be honest, math wasn’t his strong point, and it was becoming painfully obvious.

 

“My ass is where” Seungcheol muttered, “Jesus Christ we’ve gone over this nineteen fucking times already, how don’t you understand yet?!” he lamented, pen dropping onto the hard-wood coffee table before his hands rubbed aggressively at his eyes in exasperation.

 

“Not my fault you’re the shittiest teacher I’ve ever had” Jihoon grumbled back, slapping the other’s arm rudely with a sulky pout. They had been going at this for only an hour and clearly, his tutor was already as fed-up as he was. At least they finally had something in common, Jihoon guessed.

They were defeated.

 

Seungcheol had practically become the trashy couch, slouching into it so deeply Jihoon wasn’t sure where he ended and it began. Plus the added fact that Jihoon’s couch had practically no fabric-covering and instead just bare stuffing, he was seriously worried the brunette was going to fall through the goddamn couch! Although, Seungcheol didn’t seem too concerned as his fingers massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to chase away an oncoming headache as a pained-groan resonated deep in his throat.

 

Jihoon wasn’t going to lie, that deep voice was kind of a turn-on.

 

God, he was looking like such a stupid-idiot because of fucking mathematics. And you know what won’t be fucking at this rate? Him and Seungcheol. That’s what!

 

“Okay! Twentieth-time’s the charm!” Seungcheol suddenly yelled, frightening a squeak out of Jihoon as he bolted up-right with a new-found vigour, whisking the pen back off the desk and into his hand to begin setting-out the impossible equation once again.

 

More like adding to the mess covering the page, Jihoon thought, already giving up because fuck math. Why didn’t he drop it when he had the chance? He really was such an idiot.

 

“Okay so we already have the numbers 32 and 45, which means we can find y, and if we find y we can find x like the questions asked. So…”

 

Jihoon zoned out of Seungcheol’s ramblings as soon as they started. He didn’t understand the first 19 times, why would this be different? Math was a lost cause, but hey, give him a generic-beat with a good base line and he can compose a best-selling song in 5 minutes, or less. That wass his strong point! But math? God, don’t even try.

 

Wincing when Seungcheol’s excited hand-gesture copped him in the face, Jihoon’s attention was drawn to the fact there was no space at all on his peanut-sized couch. Fuck, it was hard enough to breathe being squished into the armrest by Seungcheol’s larger form, enough pressure to imprint the fake-leather texture on his bare arm like some tattoo. Or a battle scar, because this fight for space was a war. He could feel the springs under his ass threatening to burst through the patchy fabric, the scratch of the couch’s stuffing irritating wherever there was bare skin and so, Jihoon jabbed an elbow into the elder’s side so the fucker’d move over.

 

To be honest, his whole apartment was small, so likewise, his furniture was, therefore it wasn’t entirely Seungcheol’s fault for taking up too much room. How he and the brunette fit on this pathetic, 1-person-and-a-half couch, the universe will never know. Although if you asked him, Jihoon wouldn’t classifying it as fitting because he was so close to the other he might as well just sit on the brunette’s lap, hell, swing a leg over the other’s thighs and give him a good lap-dance!

 

“-hoon, Jihoon! Are you even listening?!” Seungcheol sucked him back down to reality just like that, finger flicking between his eyes definitely bringing him to attention.

 

“Seungcheol, stop. I can’t take any more, my brain’s going to implode” he mumbled in exhaustion, head falling back with his eyes scrunched shut. Was it normal for them to sting like that?

 

“You’re right, you’re the worst student known to man” Seungcheol agreed sullenly, pen once again cluttering down onto the coffee table alongside the notebook. “I give up, you’re doomed, and therefore so are my grades.”

 

Sighing in unison, they both sunk down deeper in defeat.

 

Footsteps sounded, padding down the hall, and Jihoon pried one eye open to be met with a mop of wet, blonde hair perched atop a lithe figure. Enter Soonyoung, the man known for great-fucking-timing.

 

“God, you’re a real drama queen, you know that?” Soonyoung stated, standing in the adjacent kitchen with last night’s clothes hanging off his frame, the clean smell of soap lingering after his shower slowly being replaced by the scent of dirty cigarettes wafting off his worn, leather jacket. That was a smell that tended to cling onto many of Jihoon’s own clothes from the club.

 

“Which one of us?” Jihoon replied.

 

Soonyoung, now sifting through the shorter’s kitchen, raised an eyebrow like it was the most obvious answer ever. “Both of you. Although Seungcheol has the added privilege of being an asshole, so congrats buddy you lose 10 extra points!”

 

“You only just met me, you don’t even know who the fuck I am!” Seungcheol countered, put on edge at the intrusion of Jihoon’s ‘friend’ during their study session. This was his Jihoonie-time, that blonde-haired motherfucker.

 

“Yep, 100% A-grade asshole” Soonyoung merely laughed, biting into a crummy-looking apple he found stuffed at the back of a cupboard. Geez, Jihoon really needed to take a trip to the groceries.

 

A tense silence fell, Soonyoung chewing his piece of apple the only movement as Jihoon’s eyes flickered uninterestedly between the two. They were both mature men who surely wouldn’t act as childish as to lash-out emotionally –

 

And then Seungcheol fucking growled. Or at least, what sounded like a growl, and considering his mouth’s right near Jihoon’s ear he’s pretty sure he didn’t miss-hear it. Or miss-read the shiver that just ran down his own spine because damn, imagine that sound in the bedroom...

 

“Guys, if you’re gonna fight take it outside, all the shit in my apartment is too ancient to handle a brawl” Jihoon quickly took control of the situation, before turning to the brunette beside him and hitting him up-side the head, scolding him “And Cheol what the fuck?!”

 

“Don’t worry Jihoonie, I face more intimidating people at the club daily. Cheollie here is just a sulking puppy” Soonyoung teased, enjoying the way said man’s face scrunched up in hatred with fists balling at his sides.

Apparently, the prince didn’t like to be looked down on. Ironic really.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the banter, yet didn’t try concealing the smile Soonyoung’s over-confidence always brought him. The guy was a fucking idiot, an idiot whose witty mouth was surely going to be his downfall one day. Patting Seungcheol’s hand, Jihoon decided to comfort him, “Calm the fuck down you big-baby.”

 

Seungcheol merely huffed in reply, blood still boiling with unnecessary rage.

 

“So, what are you working on?” Soonyoung asked, skipping around the kitchen-counter and moving to take a seat on Jihoon’s armrest. A few drops of water fell from his hair to land on Jihoon’s arm, but neither paid any mind as the blonde leaned forwards to scan the mess of papers littering the coffee table, hand resting on the younger’s thigh to balance himself. Did Seungcheol just make a strangled noise? “Ah, math, I never got past the first course to be honest”

 

“Why, had to drop the subject cause’ you were too fucking stupid?” Seungcheol bit-out, an instant response that earned him a harsh slap from Jihoon on his arm and a sharp glare.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t just drop math, I dropped school all together. Wasn’t my thing, you know? Went and picked up a couple of jobs instead and it’s been working out so far” Soonyoung replied with all positivity, smirking at the confusion in Seungcheol’s brow because, he knows, he’s being way too casual about a topic of such controversy.

 

“Dumb-ass” Seungcheol mumbled under his breathe, head whipping away to stare out the window as to not catch Jihoon’s disapproving look.

 

Wait, work, that just reminded him. Soonyoung glanced at his watch, eyes widening before grinning sheepishly at Jihoon, “Speaking of which, I actually have to head-off now Jihoonie, sorry, but I have a shift and time is money!”. God, he wanted to rip that victorious smirk off Seungcheol’s ass-kissing face as soon as those words left his mouth.

 

“Ah, travel safe Hoshi! You know this isn’t the best area” Jihoon replied, Soonyoung understanding the grimace that tugged down his lips because the cute kid had already had it rough.

 

Not liking that look at all, he maneuverer his thumbs to push the edges of the younger’s mouth up, Jihoon's chubby cheeks squishing and blooming a deep, embarrassed pink. Jihoon’s eyes awkwardly flicked over to Seungcheol, and when Soonyoung’s followed, well, he was sure steam was on the verge of pouring out of the guy’s ears.

 

“If you ever need me to walk you home again I’d be happy too~” Soonyoung sing-songed, reveling in the sound Seungcheol made. Ohoho, was that jealousy? Standing, he headed out, taking his leave with a small wave of his hand while giving a middle-finger-up to Seungcheol’s asshole goodbye of “Hope you get mugged fucker!”

 

***

 

As soon as the door swung shut, Jihoon was suddenly all up in his face with a crease between his brow, finger pointing accusingly at his chest. “Oi! Idiot! Don’t treat my friends like shit you just wiped off the bottom of your shoe!” the smaller yelled, Seungcheol actually shrinking under Jihoon’s wrath. The tips of the shorties ears were red in anger, glare hard as marble and boring into the brunette.

 

But, how did someone looking so intimidating still manage to look fucking cute?! Not like Seungcheol was really focusing on the angry vibes radiating off of Jihoon, though, not when Jihoon was straddling his thighs, breath puffing across Seungcheol’s face in short bursts because it was adorable just how worked up he’d become.

 

But then the moment was ruined, because Seungcheol could smell a mix of cigarettes and soap wafting from the younger, feeling his skin prickle in hate as Soonyoung’s cocky face re-surfaced in his mind. That low-life had insulted him, embarrassed him, and cozied up to Jihoon as though he wasn’t even there, and he was being accused of treating someone like shit?! He was seeing red.

 

“Friend? You sure he’s not just your fuck-buddy?” Shit. Why’d he blurt that out?! Seungcheol mentally slapped himself, that was not what he intended to say at all. “Cause’ it sure seems to me like you’re his little plaything” where'd his filter go? His brain was not giving any consent to these words rolling off his tongue!

 

“Looks like you two had a hell of a time last night too! Is that why you’re always slacking in class? Too busy fucking around all the time?” he practically snarled at the shorter, noting how his voice had dropped a tone or two as well, making his words heavier, more intimidating, more accusatory. “I bet that’s why you’re always dozing off in class, always staying up late every night with some fucker in your bed like a total whore” Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

 

He couldn’t even turn away, eyes holding a fierce stare-off with the younger. Seungcheol fucking watched as the fiery light in Jihoon’s eyes faded, instead flashing with hurt at each word. He watched and continued speaking as the smaller backed-off, moved away like a scared mouse, as though Seungcheol was poison to his touch – although his words were the true poison.

 

“I saw the fucking marks on you both! You like it rough, huh? What, does it help you block out the total failure your life is? How you’ve amounted to nothing and probably never will amount to anything?” ouch.

 

He was just so angry! Apparently? Well, he had been…He didn’t really feel angry now, though, didn’t really have any fight left. It was all sucked out of him at the shattered look on Jihoon’s face, the younger’s mouth hanging open in shock as his lips began trembling.

 

“I’m even betting you let those guys take advantage of you on the streets that night, huh? Wanted them to take you right there in public?” And oh God, that a sore spot. Ouch. That stung him let alone Jihoon.

 

“Slut”

 

The cursed monologue finally stopped, Seungcheol breathing heavily from how worked-up he’d become.There were still so many words and thoughts swirling inside his head like a vicious storm, sentences pushing to be let out, but he could thankfully just hold them back.

 

Silence.

 

Jihoon was standing just past the couch having been inching away from him the whole time, body tense and curling in on itself in defence while Seungcheol had progressively leant forwards and stood to tower above, remaining intimidating and controlling right through to the end.

 

Seungcheol’s face slowly lost all tension at the sight of Jihoon’s crumbling one, guilt forcing him to reach ouch at the overpowering impulse to comfort the smaller –– But Jihoon flinched back, the light catching a tear rolling down his cheek as his hand shot up to cover his mouth, a sob breaking free.

 

Seungcheol raised his hands, stepping back, trying to show he was no longer a threat but knowing deep inside that it was too fucking late. The damage had been done, and he couldn’t blame Jihoon when the younger raised a shaky hand, pointing towards the front door before straining his voice to spit out a coherent sentence. “Get out of my apartment.”

His words were soft, or more so, fragile.

 

“Jihoon I’m –“

 

“Get the fuck out Seungcheol!” Jihoon suddenly screamed, eyes scrunching shut and causing a few more tears to escape from the corners. They trailed down his flushed cheeks, gathering at his chin before dropping off to stain the floors while his whole body shook, and Seungcheol couldn’t watch any longer.  
He didn’t even bother about the textbooks and notebooks, he just fucking bolted right out of there, a heavy, suffocating weight settling on his shoulders as he slammed the door shut behind him. He couldn’t even walk right now, leaning against Jihoon’s apartment door in the shitty corridor as he gasped for breath, regret seeping into every cell in his body.

 

What had he just done? His head told him to run away, his heart told him to rush back in there and apologise, beg, on his knees, but then he heard a cracked sob coming from inside and miraculously his legs were fine and carrying him down the emergency-exit stairs and out onto the street, taking him on auto-pilot to the back-alley he had hid his pricey car away in.

 

Once there Seungcheol stopped, leant against the shiny bonnet, and heaved that weighty breath of air out of his lungs. Guilt rose like bile in his throat, an acidic taste that twisted his stomach into knots if he dared try and properly remember the exact words he has spat out. Not like Seungcheol was truly ready to face what he did anyway, and the consequences that were following. What was there to do now? Jihoon hated him.

 

He needed to get away, needed a breath of fresh air to clear his mind and hopefully this feeling of over-whelming guilt. Or at least forget about it for a little while. Running a hand through his hair, Seungcheol swung open the car’s door and slid into the driver’s seat, bringing the beast to life with a roar. Leather of the steering wheel under his hands, he knew exactly what he needed to forget, and exactly who to call.

 

Leaving Jihoon and all thoughts of the pink-haired boy behind, Seungcheol took off down the alley, making a sharp turn out onto the main street as he dialled an all-too-familiar number. Then he waited, listening to each ring of the phone until it ended with the click of someone picking up.

 

“This'd better be important, dickhead, I just left a particularly important business meeting for you” Jeonghan’s oh-so-angelic voice hissed through the car's speakers, his familiar sassy voice feeling like a refreshing slap to Seungcheol. Definitely what he needed right now.

"Well this dickhead calling you is more important than a stupid business meeting, so you better get ready to meet with me in 10 minutes" Seungcheol drawled back as his fingers drummed against the steering wheel to a soundless-beat, mind fidgety and distracted.

There was a sudden cough from the other end of the line, Jeonghan choking on air. "Did i forget to mention this is one of my father's very important business meetings? I seriously can't just up-and-leave Seungcheol! Not again, anyway!"

"Uh, you seriously can" Seungcheol bit back in response, not intending to sound as harsh as he did but he was feeling a bit emotional right now. "Race track, down by the bridge, 10 minutes Jeonghan."

"But--!"

Seungcheol hung up, puffing out his cheeks in irritation because why the fuck was there so much traffic??

Jeonghan'd better show-up, he thought, because he was truly not in the mood.

***

 

"Alright" Jeonghan called out, angrily marching towards Seungcheol with gravel crunching beneath his shoes, "I totally just blew a bloody good business deal for you, so you better tell me what the fuck is up Choi Seungcheol!". He stopped to a halt, right in front of the brunette with his arms crossed intimidatingly.

Seungcheol remained unfazed, waving his hand lazily through the air, "Your dad's company is one of the top ten largest in Korea, one shitty deal isn't going to change anything"

"Shitty deal?! Shitty de--!"

"INSTEAD, you can come play outside for a bit with me, your best friend!" Seungcheol exclaimed, opening his arms widely for a more dramatic effect before he pushed off the bonnet of his car. Now he was full height, standing eye-to-eye with the other, "so now you're down here, wanna have a good-hearted race?"

'Good-hearted' and the deadly smirk spreading across Seungcheol's face didn't quite match, Jeonghan noted, and he was well aware of how dirty Seungcheol could play. Yet he still mulled the idea over...

"If i win, you tell me what's up, what's bothering you" he decided, quirking up an eyebrow in a calculative manner to watch the other's reaction.

Seungcheol's smirk only faltered for a second before coming back stronger. "And if I win, you take me out clubbing tonight and pay for all my drinks"

Seungcheol's gaze was sharp and cold, not holding their usual spark at the mention of a good party which Jeonghan noticed right away. Something was bothering his friend.

"You're on!"

 

***

 

Seungcheol revved his engine, feeling the car's body vibrate underneath his firm grip on the gear-stick. Listening to the count-down he revved again, fingers curling around the steering-wheel to squeeze the slick leather beneath. His gaze held steady on the flashing lights, muscles tense in anticipation for the green, turning his head to the left only for a moment to give Jeonghan a wicked grin.

Their cars lined up side-by-side on the track, engines rearing and ready to kick-off the race as their competitive streak caught alight once again. They often challenged each other to doing stupid, expensive activities like this, while betting on things just as ridiculous. One of the times Seungcheol lost, he had to silently take off his clothes when dining with Jeonghan's parents, acting completely civilised and ignorant to the looks of mortification everyone sported on their faces (Jeonghan still hasn't let him live it down, that asshole, shoving the footage in front of his face every. time. it comes up).

"Hope you're not too full, Seungcheol, because you're going to eat my dust on this track" Jeonghan's voice taunted through the car's speakers, making Seungcheol grin because that was seriously lame and so, so cliche.

"Well i definitely won't be later when you're paying for my night out, and rest assured i will make it as expensive as possible" he retorted, laughing when Jeonghan started lamenting over his poor, abused credit card Seungheol had been taking full advantage of over their years of friendship.

But Seungcheol wouldn't be distracted, not when the light began flashing green and he excitedly kicked his engine into gear, grinning as his head hit the seat from the speed he took off with. He was living in the moment, all his fuck-ups in the past 24 hours pushed out of his mind as he focused solely on the stretch of road before him, following its curve around the course as he flew through the laps.

Jeonghan remained on his tail, chasing him for majority of the laps until Seungcheol was sure this was going to be any easy win.

That was, until they were down to the final few laps, of course.

When his eyes next flicked to his rearview mirror, Seungcheol watched as his victory slowly slipped from his grasp because Jeonghan was somehow overtaking him. When the other male was right beside him Seungcheol gave him his best stink-eye that proved futile as he only ended up cursing angrily as Jeonghan winked and hit the accelerator harder. Seungcheol could only prepare himself for his fate as he watched his friend zoom over the finish line mere milliseconds before him, hand hitting the steering wheel in frustration as they both skidded to a halt.

Jeonghan was out of his car now, arms thrown in the air in celebration as he yelled out in victory. "Suck my ass Cheollie I totally smashed you!"

Seungcheol, watching from behind his windshield, rolling down his window to shout back "you didn't win by fucking seconds Jeonghan, you only just scraped by!"

"Yeah, but its still a win, and now you have to tell me all thats going on inside that mind of yours" his friend teased, happily making his way to rip Seungcheol away from the comfort of his car. And he really did need to actually rip Seungcheol away, the other's nails nearly scratching the inside-leather off with how tightly he fought to keep hold of those seats.

Now out in the open air, the two stared eachother down, although Seungcheol was more cowering being reluctant to open up.

Jeonghan analysed the situation and, through years of experience, decided it was best to ease gently into it. "Alright, now tell me, what'd you fuck up this time?"

***

They both sat on the grass surrounding the track, an acceptable distance wedged between them that counted as not too far apart, but not quite brushing knees. Usually no thought of 'personal space' ever existed between the two, but since Seungcheol wasn't too keen on sharing his mistake, a tense atmosphere had settled. Unfortuantely, despite Seungcheol's clear discomfort, Jeonghan sure as hell wasn't backing down. His judgement weighed down on Seungcheol until the other was left pathetically picking at the grass as a distraction.

 

Silence, for a solid few minutes, the light breeze continuing to blow away the small pile of grass Seungcheol had been attempting to stack. By the 5th attempted grass-stack, Jeonghan's patience had reached its limit.

"Cheol, why are you moping?" He asked, blunt as ever and always straight to the point. "You look like someone kicked a puppy, a real fucking cute puppy" Jeonghan continued, knowing that even though the brunette wasn't looking at him he was still listening, "...or you kicked the puppy."

That seemed to stir something, Seungcheol sighing before mumbling defeatedly, "... I kicked the puppy."

Jeonghan hummed in thought, eyes narrowing in concentration as he watched Seungcheol knock over his 8th grass-pile himself. Frustration, maybe? "And who was the puppy?"

Jeonghan noticed how Seungcheol's ears burned red, gaze locked onto the ground as he worried his lip between his teeth. Embaressment? or guilt? Both? "Cheollie, who was it?" he coaxed.

An almost inaudible name escaped Seungcheol's lips.

"Choi Seungcheol, who?" Jeonghan repeated with more authority.

"...Lee Jihoon..."

Jeonghan's face scrunched up at the name, really thinking about where he'd heard it before. It was familiar, he knows this person...

Oh. Oh.

"Oh" he voiced, before his shock turned into a sly smile, "Ne, isn't that the short guy you're totally crushing on? Am I right or am I right?!"

Seungcheol shoved the other's shoulder hard, but not even close to how hard he was blushing. "Shut-up! I don't like him, I'm just his tutor!" He bit back, a mix of embarrassment and irrational anger on his face. But it all dropped away into a look of gloominess, "or at least I was..."

"Was? Why was? What about now?" Jeonghan shot-out rapid fire questions, leaning closer to the other as he took on an accusatory tone, "what happened between you two? No, wait, you kicked the puppy...Seungcheol what did you do this time?!"

"Jeonghan!" The brunette stopped his friend, feeling a new wave of guilt flood his being, "I-I actually fucked up really bad"

Jeonghan sat back on his heels to surrender his intimidating approach, watching in confusion how Seungcheol seemed to curl in on himself. "So? You fuck up all the time and don't ever give two shits about it! So why're you so down now?"

 

A pained whine of confusion and regret.

 

That confusion turned to realisation in an instant. "Oh my God, Cheol, don't you see?" he whispered excitedly, knowing his friend was sensitive right now and would greatly appreciate him not yelling, "you actually feel guilty."

"I could've told you that Jeonghan"

"No no no, you're missing the bigger picture! This is crucial evidence to the fact this Jihoon means a little more to you than you think" Jeonghan continued, enthusiasm seeping out of him.

"And your point is? If its that 'oh I'm clearly crushing so hard on him right now' then fuck off man, I swear I'm not!"

"But you are!" Jeonghan whined, shaking the other by his arm, "and the sooner you accept it the sooner we can scheme an apology plan!"

"Jeonghan, I'm not listening, you're speaking nonsense!"

Jeonghan shook him harder, grabbing both Seungcheol's arms until they were almost toppling over. The other looked in pain by now, legs trying to kick him off "I'm not stopping until you realise your feelings!"

"Jeonnghan!" Seungcheol screeched, lashing out as one final last-ditch attempt of getting the other away. It failed. "Alright! Alright fine I have a thing for that loser Jihoon!"

Jeonghan stopped, eyes wide and mouth open because he was genuinely shock, "Holy shit you actually confessed, you actually, admitted it..."

Slowly prying his friend's death-like grip off from around his wrists, Seungcheol waved a hand infront of Jeonghan's unblinking face, calling out his name "So? What do I do now? Holy shit, I'm in so fucking deep, my family's going to disown me--"

Jeonghan snapped back to reality at his friend's proceeding breakdown. "Seungcheol! Get a grip on yourself!" he yelled, shaking the other by his arms again, "Now we plan your apology strategy, okay? One step at a time, got it?"

Seungcheol only nodded in response, gaze and mind somewhere else entirely. "I have a fucking crush on Lee fucking Jihoon"

_________________________

Jihoon lay still, hidden away in the darkness of his apartment. The thin sheet of his bed was clutched tightly to his chest, doona cover pulled right over his head until he was completely hidden away looking no more than a pile of blankets. Curling into an even tighter ball, he sniffled, trying to bury his body deeper into the mess of sheets surrounding him.

It was suffocating.

But so were Seungcheol’s words on a continuous loop in his head. He couldn’t erase the scene, erase the hurt and disgust that bathed him because Seungcheol was right. God, he was so weak, so filthy. An honest-to-God slut.

He’d let countless people touch his body, could still feel the faint touches of hands and grazes of lips along his skin even now. Just someone’s plaything. All he’d been and all he’d probably ever be with his failed education. Seungcheol was right.

Jihoon’s grip tightened around the sheets until his knuckles were turning white, letting out a pathetic whimper as tears continued flowing down the tracks already painted on his cheeks. His stomach ached, cramping up, chest struggling to heave in another breathe from some unknown weight pressing it down and his throat being all clamped up. An overwhelming nausea suddenly upturned his insides when he thought of the words again. Slut. Whore. He couldn't hold it in any longer, rushing to the bathroom as the bitter taste of his last meal stung his tongue, pushing to burst out of his mouth.

Every bruise and mark on his body ached in this moment, all so plainly obvious and each a disgusting reminder of what he allowed to be done to him almost every night. His skin was never clean, never pure or clear, always tainted and touched and filthy. Jihoon sobbed into the toilet bowl, unable to hold back another sound as his emotions screamed to be let out. He was so weak, too weak, he wasn’t meant to be anything more than he already was in this world.

Seungcheol was right.

Raising a shaky hand, Jihoon wiped at the puke caught at the corner of his mouth, cringing as his stomach did another disturbing somersault. "Fuck, look at me, I'm pathetic" he laughed out, mind hazy and slightly delusional as a cold-sweat broke out across his forehead.

Heaving himself up, Jihoon stumbled back to his bed, falling back into his pile of sheets and wrapping them tightly around himself.

But just as he became comfortable, his phone buzzed, the vibration only amplified by the wood of his nightstand.

Hesitantly pulling back the layers, he reached out a hand, cursing at the way his whole arm shook. Weak. Pathetic. Grabbing onto the phone, he withdrew, pulling it back under the piles until the screen-light was illuminating the smothered space. It was a text, one that made his heart sink lower than it already was.

To: Club Staff

Everyone one is called in to work tonight, no excuses. One of our important customers has the whole clubt. They're a major financial contributor to our work, so if I hear of anyone causing trouble, you will be fired.

From: Boss

Sighing, Jihoon texted back a short reply of no problem, because he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He needed the job and the money.

Besides, he didn't have a choice, so even if he wasn't in the mood to be roughly-handled, he had to comply. It was really all he was good at, right? Letting people find pleasure in him, being a whore and running around in nothing but skimpy costumes? Might as well let tonight’s guest find some satisfaction. It was all he was useful for, all he was worth. Seungcheol was right.

Groaning, Jihoon glanced at the time, huffing when a few drops of water landed on his screen and blurred the number, tears he wasn't even aware he had falling off his chin.

“S’only just afternoon, I still have a few hours,” he mumbled, losing his phone to the blankets as he rolled onto his other side. He still had the rest of the day to sleep away.

How pathetic.


	11. Mr Sung.

Wow an update, I know, how crazy. 

______________________________________________________

Located deep within the citie's twisted maze of roads, weaved into a complex system of backstreets, Jihoon waits.

He’s positioned in the strip-club’s very own alleyway, lingering nearby the back entrance until it'll be opened. His fingers continuosly scrunch up into tight fists, trying to keep the warmth from being sapped out of his extremities, but it’s a losing battle. His whole being is shivering – although that may just be one of the lasting effects from his earlier break-down. He had only left the solace of his cocoon less than an hour ago. 

The security guards always take too long, especially on nights like tonight when an exclusive member has booked out the club for a private show. So Jihoon’s left waiting. Alone. His only company being one, flickering, dull street lamp with its pale light shading the alleyway’s features a subtle colour of piss-yellow.

The drugdealers would probably call it romantic, almost.

However the pleasantries of the back entrance didn’t stand a chance when compared to the elaborate front entrance for the guests, a clear indication of where the money was truly going to. Who cared about staff anyway?

Jihoon glances around, red-rimmed eyes searching for anything mildly amusing as impatience kept him shuffling around on his feet. There wasn’t much else but a nearby dumpster to be seen, some stranger passed out drunk in a few trash bags and a lanky cat whose eyes shone right back at him in the darkness. Goosebumps crawled their way up his back.

He really couldn’t wait any longer if he didn’t wanted to risk getting sick from the icy air, so he sepped up close to the door, raising his fist.

'Knock Knock'

“Seriously is anyone gonna open this fucking door or can I just head home?” he yelled out over the music pulsing from inside, pushing back the tangled knots of his hair that drooped down over his forehead. Security took too fucking long. “Hey, seriously, I’m freezing my ass off let me in—”

The door swung outwards, so suddenly Jihoon was knocked right off his feet hitting the paved ground dead-on his tailbone. Pain flared right up his spine, so distracting he missed the rough grip on his shoulder yanking him back to his feet, though still managing to instinctively pull away as fragile memories resurfaced, heart racing,

…a ghost-like feeling of rougher hands pulling at the skin on his body, teeth and tongue grazing along his collarbone, calloused hands wandering down, down…

“My bad kid, didn’t hear ya over all the shit happening inside” a gravelly voice called out into the silence of the street, too loud for the man's deafened ears to probably notice, but succeeding in rooting Jihoon back to the present as though a cold bucket of ice had been thrown over him.

“S’kay” he mumbled back, all fight from the building irritation deflated as his mind remained a little frazzled from how fast everything just unfolded. He wasn’t getting used to these little memory-attacks and they only seemed to be worsening.

The body guard moved around behind him, rough hand positioning itself on his back and guiding him into the warm hallway. An overwhelming feeling of needing to dry heave unsettled his stomach, was that normal? Once inside, Jihoon still wasn’t given time to process anything because right as the guard’s hand left, there was another delivering a solid slap to his back, leaving him coughing for the breathe that’d been knocked right out of him.

“Jihoon! Finally decided to fucking show up!” an overly-cheery voice greeted, lanky figure and golden-skin out on display flashing before Jihoon’s eyes.

The owner of said form swung an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder with his signature smile planted on his face, but no matter how cheerful his personality always seemed, the dark circles hanging low under his eyes gave away the fact he’d been drawn the shittier stick of life like everyone else in the club.

“Taehyung” was Jihoon’s own quipped response, seriously worried that if he spoke any more than 2 syllables words wouldn’t be the only thing coming out of his mouth.

Jihoon’s ears were ringing from all the commotion he’d just been thrown into, eyes lazily following the frantic staff running around everywhere followed closely by all the club’s dancers. Having the full crew gathered backstage was clearly pushing the aleady crowded space in the hallways. Through the buzz of noise and colours overpowering his sensors, Jihoon briefly remembers hearing Taehyung announcing his arrival on his behalf before disappearing as abruptly as he came, and then suddenly a swarm of staff encircled around him and begun preparing him right there in the middle of the hallway.

“Okay we’re just going to put you into this outfit so take off your clothes for me—”

“Stay still, I’m almost finished with your eyebrows—”

“How long has it been since you washed your hair this is disgusting to work with—”

“Not to worry, I can cover up those puffy eyes—”

“Glitter, who the fuck has the gold glitter—”

Was he about to faint? He felt like he was about to faint. There was no air.

“Okay, we’re done here! Who’s next?”

And it was over, everyone suddenly moving on to the next dancer.

Still dazed and not following at all the situation at hand, Jihoon almost didn't notice the long fingers wrapping around his fragile wrist and a gentle tug pulling him into one of the side rooms. A person stood before him, but not just staff member standing there, this someone was actually shoving their face close to his own and waving their hands frantically in front of his eyes.

“—oon, Jihoon come back to me, what’s going on man, Jihoon stop spacing out. Focus!”

A name floated through his mind: Soonyoung.

“Hoshi?” Jihoon managed to squeeze past his lips, feeling so winded he couldn’t possibly say anything more.

A soothing hand was brushing through his hair, Jihoon noting how Hoshi’s blonde hair had been styled into curls which fell into his eyes, making his eyebrows scrunch-up. Or was that worry? Who knows, all Jihoon knew was that Hoshi was guiding him to a chair, hands taking hold of his own as he explained the situation.

“Jihoon, you don’t look too good. I mean you never really do, but whatever’s happening with you right now I can tell it’s bad. Now usually I would say go home, but I’m afraid that’s not possible tonight. Apparently, the guy who’s here is a major benefactor of this chain of clubs and he only ever comes here for you. Mr Sung’s back.” Hoshi rambled-on, thumb rubbing over Jihoon’s knuckles in an attempt to re-assure the younger that this wasn’t as shitty as it sounded. Except it one-hundred-percent was.

“He’s the exhibitionist one, yeah?” the younger managed to mumble back, heart dropping low into his stomach when Hoshi slowly nodded, clearly uncertain of how he’ll react to the news.

Hah. Bad was an understatement.

“No no no, Jihoon, I can’t allow you to let those tears run down your face it’ll ruin the makeup and you’re out there in 2 minutes,” Hoshi hurriedly dabbed a tissue at the younger’s eyes, one hand remaining in a tight grip around the other’s fragile fingers, “Now you know how the drill works with this guy. You’ve just got to accompany him while he watches the performances and if he wants anything more then it costs him extra and the money goes straight into your pocket. You’ve got this baby, okay? Just hold it together tonight, you have a reputation that means a lot to you no matter how much you don’t care about it at this particular moment, yeah?”

Jihoon gulped in a breath of air, panicking a little at the feeling of his throat constricting but nodding none-the-less to show his appreciation. Usually an important event like tonight would be no big deal, just another job which he’d be glad to score some extra cash, but he hadn’t exactly had a regular day.

And besides, the usual with Mr Sung generally meant only sitting on his lap and watching the night’s performances. It rarely progressed to anything more, the man just wanted a cute side-piece to grope a little.

Just a few hours. It was only a few hours. He needed to only hold himself together for a few hours.

Hoshi sat there with him for another minute in silence while he composed himself, just sitting there in the dark of someone’s dressing room. The moment was of course eventually interrupted by a frantic staff member rushing in and shouting at him for disappearing, commenting there was no time before dragging him away and back out into the halls with claw-like nails digging into his wrist.

 

Jihoon entered back into the chaos.

 

He was rushed through the halls, bumping past too many people to bother saying sorry to as two staff members worked on some final touch-ups to his look – that included the heavy Smokey-eye they were perfecting and the sparkles being glued onto his skin like scales. It all moved too fast, leaving him little time to pull his shit together before he was being pushed past the back-stage curtains and out onto the main floor.

The club’s lighting was on low, staff members surrounding the perimeter with all their focus on the figure in the centre. Jihoon felt frozen when he recognised the face of one of his rarer VIP customers, a sense of dread overcoming him as he watched the man licking food from fingers with loud slurps.

A couple of security guards needed to escort him forwards because he was once again rooted to the carpeted floors.

The man was massive, just as Jihoon remembered him last time. Not so much in height, but in weight, so much so he had his own specialised chair hand-crafted which was really equivalent to a few of the ones sitting around the emptied-club combined. Right as his eyes landed on Jihoon, his puffy face lit up into a smile that was greasy enough to match his hair, the fat hanging from his chin jiggling with every deep chuckle that bounced throughout the room.

Jihoon felt exposed by the beady eyes raking down his form, only now registering exactly what he had been dressed in, or a lack thereof: A mesh dress of sorts hung from one shoulder, having slid off the other, flowing down to land high on his thighs with a peak of a very feminine pair of panties being his only coverage.

An overwhelming queasiness took over his body making him nearly lose balance on his next step, landing him right in his customer’s lap. Not that the man mindedl. In fact, he looked ecstatic, wasting no time in feeling Jihoon’s skin with his slobbered fingers, much to the younger’s dismay.

Up-close was so much worse, Jihoon now able to taste the smoke on his breath and see the untrimmed hairs spiking out of his chin. The gold robe Mr Sung wore barely held the rolls of fat to his body, exposing a dreaded mess of thick, black curls coating his chest where even the gold chain situated around his neck was lost within the forest. And was that a nipple piercing? Oh, he hoped to God not, that was not there last time.

Jihoon’s stomach flipped when two hands smacked his ass hard and firm, gripping the reddening skin right after, and he was worried he might actually just throw up on this VIP customer. Thankfully, he held it together, clearing his throat and getting into character.

“Easy now, every move costs you know. And I’m expensive” he warned with a flirtatious laugh, seduction lacing every word as he shifted his position from straddling, to sitting to the side with his legs draped across the man’s thighs. The milkiness of his skin stood-out against the gold robe and clearly his customer liked the look of it because his fingers would not stop rubbing them up and down.

“You’re right, but luckily I’m a very rich man,” Mr Sung replied, Jihoon holding back a cough from the fresh cigar smoke that was blown into his face, “who doesn’t. like. To share.”

Jihoon nearly jumped 10ft in the air from sheer fright when a thick, metal collar was unexpectedly clipped around his throat, the long-chain leash attached to it passed into Mr Sung’s hands. Said man tugged at it a few times rather harshly, making Jihoon nearly choke. Fuck, his neck was going to have a have a ring of purple painted around it tomorrow.

“That really suits you, pet” Sung commented, a hand brushing some hair behind Jihoon’s ear before tracing down along the curve of his face, “I swear you’re more beautiful every time I see you, like a rare gem.”

Taking another puff from his cigar, he placed it down on the silver platter laid out next to him. Jihoon tensed slightly feeling a hand threading around his waist to rest against his hip, forcing him closer to practically lay against the man’s chest. Mr Sung spoke again, addressing the rest of the staff who occupied the room, “I believe we’re all rather comfortable now. Let the show begin.”

Murmurs of “right away” and “yes sir” chorused around the room before the lights dimmed, spotlights focusing on the stage as the main act emerged: A group of the younger female performers and their pole dancing act, all in limited coverage with upper-torsos on full display. Mr Sung seemed pleased, taking a shot of scotch straight from the bottle.

Jihoon’s job wasn’t to perform tonight, he instead was the ‘trophy-boy’, so to speak. Occasionally he may be required to feed Mr Sung some food, refrain from squirming when the man’s fat fingers squeezed between his thighs, and act turned-on when he tugged at the stupid leash.

That was about it.

As the girls continued their act keeping Sung transfixed, Jihoon took the opportunity to properly scan the club. The perimeter was lined with every staff-member that was called-in, including a familiar mop of blonde hair which watched over him like a guardian-angel. Hoshi.

They made eye-contact occasionally, majority of the time when Jihoon needed a quick escape from thinking about the finger subtly stroking over his entrance or the aching grip around his bony waist. Hoshi knew, too, was observant enough to see every move the man was pulling and usually neither of them would be too bothered by any of this on any other work night. It was literally part of their job description.

But tonight, Jihoon was clearly on the verge of a breakdown and Hoshi wouldn’t stop fidgeting where he stood. They were both on edge. However the blonde was moving too much, apparently, because the boss was leaning into Hoshi’s ear with a whispered a message of, “If ya can’t stand still, then put that energy to good use and get up on stage. You’re on in 2” after progressively becoming more irritated over the span of a half-hour.

Not one to disobey and lose his major source of income, Hoshi moved out of Jihoon’s field-of-view and headed back-stage and up the stairs to wait patiently behind the curtain. A weighty agitation fuelled his nerves from not knowing what was happening with Jihoon now, being cut-off from the other side of the curtain.

 

On the main floor, Sung was tugging Jihoon closer by the leash, flicking out a wet tongue to probe around the younger’s jaw while remaining oblivious to the way Jihoon twisted around to glance back at the shadowy corner Hoshi was positioned in.

The pink-haired male’s stomach sunk. Hoshi wasn’t there.

A sudden burst of panic flooded his chest and it took all his strength to not rip away from the advances of his customer and instead actually lean into them. Jihoon couldn’t help the uncontrollable distraught he felt being left alone like this, and his customer noticed.

“Getting a little excited, are we? I can feel your pulse racing” the man’s breathy voiced mumbled, lips attaching to suck at the heart beat on Jihoon’s neck right after his words. Jihoon suddenly wished the collar was just a little thicker so that the guy’s chapped lips wouldn’t be able to mark-up his neck with even more purple-bruises.

A new song started up, a new act moving on stage. Jihoon looked over his shoulder to see who it was and sure enough there was his beacon of hope. Hoshi, dancing solo, his moves fluid and perfect as always, hips hitting every beat. Mr Sung took a moment to glance over too, Jihoon noting how his eyes seemed to glisten with a new-found want as Hoshi grinded down hard onto the stage in a well-practiced fashion, awakening something else in his customer.

Thick fingers wrapped around Jihoon’s thighs, lifting him as though he weighed nothing and positioning him to be straddling the man’s lap. A sharp tug on the leash forced Jihoon’s head forwards until his forehead was crashing against the grease of the other’s, a small gasp escaping that was more from the pain than what Sung mistook as pleasure.

Jihoon looked at the man questioningly, holding back a cringe as clammy hands pushed up the mesh material and slid beneath his underwear to cup his ass. He got his answer mixed with the gag-worthy scent of scotch and cigars: “Give me a lap dance, pet.”

Glancing one last time back at Hoshi who he’d rudely been forced to turn his back to while performing, Jihoon noticed the blonde’s gaze was locked onto him, eyes solely focused on his every move and the hands claiming his ass which he was sending a death stare to. His gaze was so intense Jihoon couldn’t hold the contact, needing to turn his attention back to the excited man beneath him with the best seductive smile he could pull-off before grinding down on the man’s arousal.

Mr Sung was thick, Jihoon could feel the man’s cock twitching beneath the robe. It was just about as thick as the rest of the man’s body and lacking in just as much height, but clearly wasn’t in any need of it. The grip on his ass tightened so he rolled his hips down harder, drawing out a croaky moan from the man’s fat throat as one hand wrapped around his leash, tugging harshly.

Winding his arms around the man’s shoulders, Jihoon leant in to mouth at his ear, nipping at the earlobe playfully and earning a sharp pinch to his thighs and a finger sliding down over his entrance. His rare customer was a little more eager tonight than usual, a little more handsy making him squirm but not in the aroused hs response was again mistaken for.

Untying the robe’s knot, Jihoon slowly dragged a finger down the man’s chest to where the golden silk crossed over, continuing down in a teasing fashion so that the fabric began falling to the sides. His leisurely pace continued its trajectory downwards until the fabric covered only the man’s obvious hard-on, unrestrained by any underwear.

With one finger’s delicate touch, he circled around the sheltered member, eyes hooded and focused on his customer’s face who was breathing heavy and watching every move. Pausing for a moment, Jihoon waited for a response to his actions, needing assurance Mr Sung was willing to pay for these kinds of service. This was the furthest he’d gone with this customer.

An almost feral growl and choking tug to his collar that left Jihoon sputtering for a second or two was all the confirmation he needed, letting the last of the robe fall to the sides and slipping his hand around the man’s full cock.

His wrist was fluid, touch delicate yet grip firm and it had Mr Sung sighing in satisfaction. Jihoon stuttered for a moment when the man’s large hands slapped down onto his thighs, smoothing up and down, over the now burning skin. He stayed focused solely on his work, pumping the man’s fat shaft with his years of experience channelling into every movement.

Except his actions involuntarily sped up in panic when one of the hands on his thighs progressed up his body and the other to his leash. Mr Sung was making a move and Jihoon wasn’t sure he was ready.

A rough grip tangled in his hair and pulled taunt forcing out a small cry of pain, timed perfectly with the merciless tug-down on his leash, and Jihoon found himself slipping to the floor, open mouth being unexpectedly filled with his customer’s cock.

He was blinking back tears now, trying to ignore his gag-reflex and the fact his face felt like it was being ripped apart, knowing his knees would be bruised tomorrow as well. In an attempt to remain professional, Jihoon adjusted to a more comfortable kneeling position and got on with delivering his customer a strip-club worthy blow-job, no matter the fact he couldn’t fucking breathe. 

Hoshi’s dance track was still on in the background, meaning his performance was continuing and Jihoon could still feel his burning gaze focused on the back of his head. He could also just imagine Hoshi’s look of rage at how Mr Sung had just man-handled him so roughly.

And then Jihoon’s thoughts moved to the rest of the environment, suddenly acutely aware of the fact all the club’s staff were observing his every move, including his boss, all watching him suck-off their VIP customer. Usually this kind of stuff would go down in a room, a more private location, and so Jihoon felt his cheeks heating-up in a moment of self-consciousness.

Mr Sung was beginning to buck-up into his mouth now indicating he was reaching his limit, and so Jihoon worked him even harder. But right before the finale, his head was ripped up by the strands of his pink hair, mouth hanging open and dripping with saliva as his lungs heaved for air. It was painful, spiking an aching headache, but at least his jaw could relax now.

He locked-eyes with Mr Sung’s, seeing the haze of lust that had overtaken the man. Tonight was going to be a bit different than usual, Jihoon figured.

He wasn’t just the ‘trophy-boy’ anymore.

“You’re being so well-behaved, pet,” his customer moaned, thumb wiping across the drool dripping down from Jihoon’s bottom lip, “Let me bury myself right between those plush cheeks.”

Jihoon gulped down the slight rising fear, crawling back up into the man’s lap at the commanding tug of his collar as his customer steadily stroked his own cock in anticipation, slipping on a condom hastily. Breathing a little heavy, Jihoon raised his hips and lined himself up, feeling the man’s hands steady his hips and begin pressuring him to move downwards.

“No preparation?” Jihoon inquired, managing to keep out the waver of uncertainty in his voice. He just had to repeat in his mind: If it fit in his mouth, it could fit up his ass.

“No kitten, it’s so much more pleasurable to me when you’re nice and tight” Sung replied, hands placing even more pressure on Jihoon’s hips as indication of the direction he wanted the boy to go.

Jihoon couldn’t fight off the sheer strength of his customer any longer, thighs giving out and forcing him to drop down onto his thick length. There was no way to hold back the choked cry of pain, feeling his body being ripped in half which forced him to completely tense up, but that only made the process more difficult than it already was.

Apparently, his customer liked the squeeze plenty and couldn’t refrain from rudely bucking up into him the rest of the way, forcing tears to fall from his eyes. Jihoon had a hand cover his mouth when another small scream burst from his throat as Sung rocked into him, leaving him no time to adjust.

“Fuck yes baby, just like that,” Sung moaned out, weighing too much himself to push-out a steady pace so instead moving Jihoon up and down in his lap, practically impaling the younger on his cock.

Jihoon wasn’t one to cry with customers, could generally take anything, but he was 90% sure he was bleeding and everything felt so fucking raw. He was left biting hard into his hand to muffle his sobs, shame and embarrassment washing over him as every push down brought back the things Seungcheol had said.

Just someone’s plaything. A total whore.

From the corner of his watering eyes, he saw a colleague make a move to rush forwards before another held her back. Shit. He must look in pretty bad shape if someone just nearly sacrificed their job for him.

Hiccupping out a sob, Jihoon tried quickly pulling himself back together. He might be weak but he couldn’t let everyone see him this weak, especially not while in such a compromising position. It would all be over soon anyway. Mr Sung was already getting sloppier with his actions, hands falling away from Jihoon’s hips and leaving the younger to continue bouncing in his lap, all the while groans melted from his rotten mouth

Jihoon’s thighs were seriously burning after a few more minutes, hands needing to support him against the man’s chest as he felt the energy being sapped from his already drained, small body. The exertion and added friction was making him sweat, meaning actually staying on his customer’s lap was becoming increasingly difficult. But he was a professional. He would manage.

His last remaining energy flowing into a few final bounces, and Mr Sung was coming hard with a hearty moan, Jihoon pulled forward by his collar and getting slammed against the man’s chest completely winding him once again. Fat arms encircled around him, caging him in as his customer finished up inside him, and Jihoon had never felt more thankful for a condom if not to avoid some random’s seed dripping down his inner-thighs later.

A few more still moments of heavy breathing and Jihoon was released, pulling himself up and off the man’s now limp cock and stumbling back as he tried to stand. A staff member managed to catch-him, guiding him to sit down on the floor as they unlocked the collar from around his neck while the rest of the staff attended their customer, meeting his every demand as he came down from his high.

Jihoon was on the verge of passing-out now, eyes heavy as his energy dropped down to nothing and slowly falling forwards where he sat until he was nearly face-planting into the ground. Thankfully, someone saved him right before he did that, hauling him onto their back before carrying him to a dressing room back-stage.

Jihoon sat in one of the stiff, vanity-table chairs, staring blankly at the wall ahead as his limbs felt as heavy as lead. Hoshi was before him, a warm, wet towel in hand wiping the grime off his skin in a delicate manner, careful of the fresh bruises dug into his pale flesh. Jihoon could only croak out a strangled request for water, throat sore from the collar and as dry as sandpaper from the deep-throating.

Hoshi handed him a glass without complaint, too busy cursing Mr Sung under his breath, “I swear if I ever see that man again I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine and chuck him in a zoo. He had no right disgracing you like he did, fucking rich bastards like him don’t deserve you—“

Jihoon could only chuckle, fighting off the overpowering effects of gravity to raise his arms, stroking Hoshi’s cheek with his thumb. He seriously was his guardian angel.

“I’ll be alright, I’ll recover quickly. I always do.”

Hoshi scoffed. “Recovering and ignoring are two completely different things, and I’m afraid you tend to do the latter.”

Jihoon tried cutting back with a witty comment but it merely came out a slur of words. He really couldn’t push himself to stay awake any longer, slumping forwards where he sat.

“I’m going to take you back to mine so you can sleep,” Hoshi whispered to him gently, wiping the smudged makeup from his face.

“You don’t have a car” Jihoon struggled to get out, blinking one eye barely open to see the blonde picking out a warm outfit for him.

Hoshi crouched down in front of him, goofy grin plastered on his face like he always had as he begun dressing him. “Not to worry, I placed first in my grade for best piggy-backer. So just sleep already”

Jihoon couldn’t have argued if he wanted to. “kay, but I have school tomorrow. It’s Monday.”


	12. Morning After

A gentle breath tickled at the nape of his neck, body restlessly stirring beneath the covers at the sensation. It persists, light puffs of air gliding over the small hairs trailing along his spine, the developing goose bumps forcing a lazy hand to swat the touch away unsuccessfully. The breath huffs, something cool nuzzling into the back of his neck and deeply inhaling his skin’s aroma of soapy strawberries, the final straw in startling Jihoon awake.

His eyes snap open at the foreign sensation, acutely aware of the rhythmic heart-beat pressed into his back and the unknown body it belongs to. The room’s dark with only the smallest hint of morning rays squeezing past the blinds, so Jihoon assumes it’s still early. Where is he?

The arm previously laying loosely along his body’s side moves, snaking around his front and pulling him back tightly against the chest of the owner. A leg also comes to entangle with his own, that cold nose resting against his nape moving to nuzzle into the space where his neck meets his shoulder.

Jihoon’s frozen, eyes fearfully darting around the room to try and find some hint as to where he is but all he can see is spots of colour clouding his vision. He needs to calm down. A panicked brain is a useless brain and right now he’s scared shitless. Closing his eyes, Jihoon breaths in a few shaky breathes to root himself in the moment until the sparks of anxiety lighting up his vision dim. His eyes open once again to observe the room.

There isn’t much to go off except some provocative anime posters covering the deep-blue walls and a worn guitar resting in the corner, alongside some used cans of spray-paint. Completely useless items in helping him identify where he is, or even who he’s with.

“Okay,” Jihoon mumbles to himself in thought, wriggling his fingers to test his muscle strength, “If I don’t know anything at present, try and recall the events prior.”

It comes back in flashes, bursts of sound and colour as images build themselves behind his closed eyelids, but what sticks out most are the waves of emotions. He recalls the pain from Mr. Sung man-handling him, the disgust at the sight of his obese and greasy body, the relief when Hoshi had pulled him aside from the dressing-room’s chaos, the bone-biting cold standing outside the club, the shame from Seungcheol’s icy words…

Even now Jihoon can hear those monstrous names play over and over, on loop in his mind until he can’t find any reason to disagree with them. Slut. Whore. Toy. Even now, he’s woken up in bed with yet another man, feeling raw pain course through his body from another night spent fucked out of his mind and more fresh bruises to remind him of every rough touch he’d let happen to him. Used. Abused. Worthless. Just like Seungcheol had said—

“g’mornin’ Jihoonie” a muffled voice slurs from where its buried against his neck, so unexpected Jihoon actually jumps where he lays. It speaks again, lifting closer to his ear with a sleep-laced chuckle, “didn’t mean to scare ya, sorry, felt you shuffling so thought you were awake.”

Jihoon had gotten so caught up in overwhelming emotions he had forgotten what he’d been originally searching for; an answer to where he was, and who he was with. Although from the sounds of the person humming a soft tune against his ear, he’d say he found what he was looking for.

“Soonyoung, what am I doing here?” Jihoon asks, his throat unexpectedly raw and forcing him into a coughing fit that lasts a good minute. Although, it shouldn’t have been too unexpected from the handling it had gotten last night.

Soonyoung waits patiently before explaining, voice soothing like a drop of honey, “After that stupid customer let you go you passed out, so I carried you to my place. You were pretty gross too so I gave you a bath, hope you don’t mind, and I figured we’ve shared a bed before so here we are now.”

“Oh” was all Jihoon replied with, not wanting to risk speaking again in fear of losing a lung. That, and more flashes of the night before wouldn’t leave him alone. Had he really cried? In front of the club? How humiliating, there goes his reputation…

Soonyoung swiftly cut-off his chain of destructive thoughts by rolling him over, his hands threading through the back of his hair and gently guiding his round face into his chest. Jihoon listened to the steady heartbeat, relaxing his tense form and snaking his own arms around Soonyoung’s lithe waist.

“How bad did it look?” Jihoon dared to question, voice low as to not agitate his throat and brows furrowed as he recalled the shocked faces of the staff onlookers. He was assuming the worst.  
Soonyoung hesitated, gnawing a little at his lip before replying, “like a total wreck. You looked so fragile in his arms, and the way he handled you, God Jihoon I wanted to punch the rich jerk in the face. He was breaking you, and not just physically”

Jihoon hummed in reply, absorbing the information with little surprise. He had felt like he had been breaking, so no doubt he looked it. 

Soonyoung continued, albeit hesitant, “Jihoonie there’s something bothering me, though. What triggered it?”

“Triggered what?” Jihoon asked with mild confusion, though he had a vague idea of what Soonyoung was getting at.

“Your breakdown. I’ve known you for a long time and I could tell you were barely holding it together out there” Soonyoung stated, hand drawing patterns up and down the younger’s spine when he felt the smaller frame tense.

Despite everything, Jihoon managed a small laugh, “Take a guess.”

Soonyoung thought for a moment before sparking an idea, “What happened after I left your apartment yesterday? It was that bastard Seungcheol, right? What did he do?”

“Yeah, it was” Jihoon sighed, cursing himself at the stinging sensation of tears pricking his eyes. Always so fucking weak, he couldn’t even think about something before breaking down, so affected by everything. “He said some strong words to me, about being a whore and sleeping around every night, and that I let those guys take advantage of me on the street…”

He hadn’t even realised the stinging tears had fallen until Soonyoung’s thumbs were wiping them off his cheek, gentle and caring, full of affection Jihoon had never had.

Sniffling, Jihoon smiled up at his guardian angel, “But screw him, right? He’s just a jerk undeserving of my time.”

“Fuck yeah he is, don’t waste any more energy on that loser Jihoon” Soonyoung grunted in agreement, ruffling the pink fluff of hair on the younger’s head as the golden-morning light penetrated though the blinds.

They stilled, content, drifting in and out of sleep for another little while before Soonyoung remembered something probably important, “Hey Jihoon, as much as I’m super comfortable here and don’t want you to leave, didn’t you say you had school today?”

Jihoon stopped breathing for a moment. 

Cursing, he flung himself out of Soonyoung’s bed in a hurry to scramble for his belongings, rambling as he went, “Fuck its Monday, fucking shit, I can’t skip school again goddamniit they’ll expel me!”

Soonyoung merely sighed as a rush of cool air entered the warm space his ball of squish had just been. Yet, he couldn’t complain about the sight of the younger frantically running around his small room in only boxers, his perky little butt just glowing in the morning light.

“I’m borrowing your clothes!” Jihoon called back over his shoulder, interrupting a smug Soonyoung’s train of thought as the other was beginning to get out of bed himself. Rummaging past the night-club outfits in Soonyoung’s closet, Jihoon grabbed one oversized, bright-orange jumper because all Soonyoung’s clothes were bright, and some baggy, black sweatpants who’s drawstring would hopefully keep them up on his hips.

Soonyoung could only think how cute the pink-haired boy looked completely drowning in his clothes. Truly, he was just swimming in the pools of fabric!

Nicking a banana on his way through the kitchen and nearly tripping over the pet cat he didn’t know Soonyoung owned, Jihoon ran full speed towards the studio apartment’s front door, nearly slamming into the slab of wood as his shoes skidded across the tiled floors. Ripping it open, he frantically waved goodbye to the lanky dancer who flirtatiously sent a kiss his way from the kitchen, mug of coffee in hand. Blushing, Jihoon hurriedly left to navigate his way out of the building and onto the bustling city streets.

¬¬¬_________________________________________________________

It was difficult getting his bearings at first, with the rush of invasive noises from the hurried crowds of commuters and unfamiliarity of the area slamming into him like a brick wall. Jihoon was so disorientated he found himself accidentally stumbling out onto the traffic-packed street, the sound of a blaring horn racing towards him too fast to react to pumping adrenaline through his veins. Thankfully, some guy grabbed him by the scruff of his orange jumper just in time to pull him back to the safety of the footpath and narrowly avoid becoming roadkill.

Some wake-up call, he thought, one hand pulling at his hair as he tried to calm his shaking body and gain some composure. As soon as he was sure he could manage to walk in a straight line again, Jihoon began scanning the area, trying to find a landmark…the main bridge!

From the direction of the bridge’s arches that could be spotted anywhere in the city, he deduced he was on the wrong side of the river and really needed to cross back over as fast as possible. The bridge itself wasn’t too far away, only a couple dozen blocks filled with an obstacle course of vendors and wandering people. Nothing too hard, sort of, not really. With that in mind, he began stumbling his way to the landmark, ignoring his grumbling stomach at the smells wafting from the overpowering food stalls. 

The air was only becoming fresher with the seasons inching ever closer to mid-winter and was why Jihoon wasn’t surprised to see small gatherings of early-morning snow, still yet to melt away in the warming sun. It did also explain why Soonyoung’s thin jumper wasn’t quite enough to protect his skin from the bite of icy air, the cold compelling his worn body into a light jog towards the bridge in order to keep his blood circulating and fingers from falling off. The cars never ceased to stop flying past and he couldn’t help but dream of driving in the heated comfort a vehicle, a much better alternative to jogging across half the frozen city, especially with the ever-persistent stabs of pain jolting up his spine. Maybe he could steal some pain medication from the nurse’s office today – If he made it in time, that is.

Despite the bath Soonyoung gave him, he still must be looking like a total wreck as no pedestrians dared to stray too close to his ragged form. In fairness, he did probably look like some kind of drug addict, or prostitute, with the purple and blue staining his wrists and neck, probably similar to the dark circles digging away beneath his eyes.

Shit. He had forgotten to cover it all up, all the evidence to his deteriorating health. He couldn’t show up to school looking like he had just crawled out from the gutter…but he also couldn’t afford missing another day with no excuse…

Swiftly swiping a woollen scarf from a passing stand, Jihoon wrapped it around his neck while consciously pulling the sweater’s sleeves down over his wrists, deciding it would have to suffice. As long as no one paid too much mind to his hollow face and glassy eyes he could get by. It wasn’t as though he existed anyway.

The grand footings of the bridge came into sight, Jihoon only now daring to slow to a walking pace as his lungs wheezed from the exertion he was in no physical state to handle. Swaying, he followed the white path laid out before him to the other side until he could finally see his school a mere few blocks away. If not for the pulsing headache crushing his skull, he would’ve openly cheered instead of groaning so loud a few passer-byers braved a glance at him.

The time of morning was still unknown but those gates were definitely open, pumping him with the last bit of motivation needed to force his weary body into another light jog across the last few streets. Soon enough, he was blending in with the countless other students filing through the gates and making their way to first class, acting as though he himself hadn’t just been through a weekend of hell to get there...but he had forgotten something. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but something was clearly amiss with the judgemental looks he was receiving, well, more judgemental than usual. It was as though he were a fish out of water and everyone was circling around him like predatory sharks.

“Nice uniform, Lee!” a voice calls from the crowd, Jihoon whirling around at the sound of his name.

All he achieved were a few harsh shoves on the shoulder from interrupting the flow of traffic through the halls, the voice long gone by the time he had given up looking. At least he got his answer, he was wearing the entirely wrong clothes, oversized outfit sticking out against the see of iron-pressed, blue blazers and spotless white shirts. 

Funny how he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

Carrying on to class, Jihoon heard the whispers follow him all the way to his seat in the middle row by the window, his appearance fast becoming the day’s gossip – but when was he ever not hot gossip, he always looked like a wreck. According to the group talking behind him, his hair looked a lot better than its usual tangled mess and if he had to guess, he’d say Soonyoung had probably bothered washing it. At least something on him looked adequate.

Turning his attention to the open window, Jihoon settled in for a long class filled with absolutely nothing, especially since he hadn’t brought anything to school. No books. No pens. No food. Nothing. At least he attended, right? Thats what counted.

The teacher walked in but he hardly noticed, paying little to no mind as his science period began.

“Alright class settle down and turn to page 215…”

Jihoon instead resigned to another boring day of daydreaming out the window, wishing for a life he could’ve had.

___________________________________________________

He was here. Seungcheol had heard the flitters of passing conversations in the halls that Lee Jihoon had astonishingly made it to school on time, let alone bothered to show up at all. Yes, it was quickly dying gossip by second period as the school body lost interest but for Seungcheol, it sparked a thrilling mix of fear and excitement.

He had pulled an all-nighter with Jeonghan trying to plan a way to apologise to his new-found crush. His crush. Lee Jihoon, crush. His. Still too strange a concept to fully comprehend…But all their shared ideas had completely flopped being too embarrassingly cheesy. They’d likely only earn him complete rejection and a punch to the face. Lee Jihoon was a mystery and very unpredictable, and Seungcheol had no idea how to face the wrongs he did to the other…

“Seungcheol, you missed the game with us boys over the weekend,” Wonwoo’s voice pierced his thoughts along with the hand roughly yanking back his shoulder. Ouch.

“We placed some good bets and made quite a bit of dough. Your loss man,” Joshua added, head shaking with a smug smile.

“Yeah, sorry. Got caught up” Seungcheol absentmindedly mumbled in reply, attention having been quickly drawn away at the sight of pink hair shuffling through the crowds towards the cafeteria. It was like he’d suddenly developed tunnel vision, focusing solely on tracking the fading, orange jumper. “Hey I’ll catch up with you guys next period, okay?” he drifted off, patting them both on the shoulder before stalking that pink head of hair through the crowds. The others were just left staring after his retreating figure, wondering what had gotten into him lately. 

Once Seungcheol broke free from the suffocating groups and into the open-spaced cafeteria, Jihoon had already slipped away. The feeling of a deflating balloon sunk took over the cavity in his chest, but his furrowed brows set a new sense of determination as he scanned the many scattered faces. Of course, his odd behaviour earned an abundance of glances because Choi Seungcheol never looked for anything, it always came to him. Today would just have to serve as an exception.

“Uh, Seungcheol, anything in particular you’re searching for?” a freshman, Dino if he remembered correctly, cautiously asked him. The only person to step closer than 5 metres to him.

The elder, still very much lost in his search for Jihoon, distantly replied, “yeah, yeah actually there is. You seen a short guy with pink hair come by?”

Dino, only more confused, nodded, “Yeah Jihoon passed through and headed up the emergency fire stairwell, you know, to the roof.”

Seungcheol nodded, eyes locking onto the exact stairwell as he blindly reached out to pat the kid on the head, “Yeah cool, thanks for the help”, and he was off again to hunt the mysterious Lee Jihoon.

It only took a few minutes before the brunette found himself face-to-face with the rooftop door, heart jumping to his throat at the thought of confronting the pink-haired boy who was currently residing just behind it. Seungcheol had never felt so anxious, excluding the awkward dinners whenever his parents flew home for a short visit, and all because of one stupid, questionable boy.

Mumbling a small pep-talk to himself, the brunette readied himself, pushing open the door before his nerves got the better of him. He stepped out onto a small rooftop courtyard of sorts, a slab of concrete shaped as a rectangle with a skylight to the cafeteria below protruding out. One single, wooden bench rested on the opposite side to the door, and laying on it was Lee Jihoon himself, his gaze wandering the clouds above.

Seungcheol’s legs suddenly felt like lead but he dragged them across the roof regardless, not stopping until he was only a few metres away. Jihoon still hadn’t seemed to notice him seeming too lost in thought, so he coughed once, twice, until startled eyes met his own. Panic. It flashed across the shorter’s features as the boy stood up in a frenzy, eyes quickly darting away from Seungcheol’s own as he moved to walk to the stairwell.

The taller reacted about just as well, also greatly panic. He couldn’t allow the other to leave. He had to talk to Jihoon. So in a last ditch effort to stop him, Seungcheol launched for the smaller’s bony wrist to tug him back. 

Jihoon’s entire body stiffened at the touch, halting mid-step, and Seungcheol didn’t miss the wince of pain on his face.

Worry clouding his judgement, he didn’t even hesitate before tugging up the shorter’s sleeve despite the cries of protest. A sickly spread of blue wrapped around the pale wrist in his grip, skin tender under his lightening touch and coming as such a surprise, Seungcheol couldn’t help but stutter out, “J-Jihoon, what happened?”

The shorter’s eyes seemed to shine with defiance, voice almost predatory in his reply, “None of your goddamn business, that’s for sure.”

Seungcheol then moved to observe the boy’s face, taking in with dread the life-less appearance. Jihoon looked to be all bones, shadowed features sagging under the weight of a deep-set frown and eyes blood-shot red with a glossy covering. Was he high? Seungcheol didn’t know, but his shock must have loosened his grip around Jihoon’s wrist because the boy was suddenly slipping away again.

Just like before he couldn’t allow it, reaching out for anything to hold the boy back. In this case, he managed to grab hold of the thick scarf around his neck, yanking it off in one tug.  
Jihoon actually flinched this time, hands quickly moving up to cover his neck but it was too late because Seungcheol had already seen the matching purple and blue chasing a ring around boy’s throat.

“Jihoon wait—” he began, but he was already darting away to the shelter of the stairwell, taking all Seungcheol questions with him.

What caused marks like that?

¬________________________________________

He was suffocating, and not from some stupid collar or rough hands encircled around his neck. His lungs felt like they were collapsing because of Choi fucking Seungcheol, the trigger to the overpowering flow of bad memories spitting at him how worthless he is. How useless. And now his body wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t just breathe normally because the panic had set in too deep. He had been fully exposed, raw marks barred naked for Seungcheol’s eyes and oh God, why can’t he just fucking breathe.

Stumbling, Jihoon managed to make it to the bathrooms, locking himself in before collapsing on the tiled floor. He was gasping for air, lungs burning but muscles too tense to let him draw in any breathes. He couldn’t stop the panic from seeping deeper, mind calculating every possible outcome to this situation as the unbearable domino effect left him hurting and alone. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe.

In. 1, 2, 3. Out. 1, 2, 3. In. 1, 2, 3. Out. 1, 2, 3. 

Slowly he began regaining control, the attack passing along with the poisonous panic. He was here, Seungcheol wasn’t, everything was going to be alright. Just breathe, oxygen is good, lots of oxygen even better.

Jihoon felt his airways open again, instinctively gulping in life-saving air as the tight ache in his chest loosened to leave only a dull burn. Daring to hoist himself up onto shaky legs, he leant heavily against the bathroom sink and twisting on the tap, splashed cold water onto his face with a light slap to his cheeks. He really needed to take a moment and freshen up. He was truly a wreck.

Jihoon’s reflection remained a blur in his mind as he hadn’t risked staring too long into a mirror for weeks, but today his stinging eyes moved to their own will until they were lifelessly staring right back at him in the long-stretching mirror. The first thought that penetrated his mind was that his cheekbones had hollowed out even more than before, too bony for his regular level of ‘plump’. His skin wasn’t looking much better, taking on an almost grey-hue and his eyes were so sunken he was afraid they’d soon be lost in the depths of his skull. Clearly malnourished, sleep-deprived, possibly insane, the list only continued. Who knew the true state he was in? He definitely wasn’t sure.

A harsh banging on the bathroom door caused Jihoon’s hands to slip from the counter, dropping his weight and crashing his head against the sink. Letting out a small cry of pain and stumbling away from the porcelain, he couldn’t avoid blindly tripping over his feet and landing butt first on the floor, unforgiving tiles hitting square on his tailbone. White-hot pain flared up his already tender backside forcing a drawn hiss to escape his lips, and Jihoon could only do did his best to keep the darkness at bay and remain conscious.

“Yo whoever’s in there better open up before I beat this door down, a guy’s gotta pee!” an angry voiced followed the loud banging, completely ignorant to the struggles Jihoon was dealing with.

Fuck his nose was bleeding, had he broken it? And could he even stand-up right now without passing? He wasn’t so sure…

More heavy banging. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?! I’ll make sure a teacher kicks you out that’s for sure” angry guy yelled some more, eventually giving up a few minutes later after no response was heard.

Jihoon cursed some more, groaning as he lent heavily against a stall door to stand up. His legs were weirdly tingly and his spine refused to straighten properly but he decided it was probably time to get moving regardless. There was no doubt his grade’s fortnightly assembly had already started and being a meeting the school held in high regards, probably shouldn’t be something he missed with his already-too-low attendance. 

Limping towards the door, Jihoon stepped out into the deserted halls and began making his way painfully to the gathering.

***********  
It was as mind-numbingly boring as usual, some important teacher droning on out front about upcoming events and opportunities to enter school competitions, as though there wasn’t ever an endless supply of awards to win. Almost everyone stifled a yawn, the air turning stale as unenthusiastic claps welcomed some important guest speaker to the stage to give a motivational talk no one was listening to. Jihoon didn’t care much for any of it because whether he was wasting time in class or standing at the back of the hall here, he was just as bored either way with the same failing education burdening his shoulders. 

Upon his earlier entry into the room, a few heads had glanced back to see the source of the small disturbance before losing interest and gazing back off into space, but besides that, no one had really noticed he was even there. That’s how he always seemed to move, an infamous ghost everyone mumbled about but never approached. Except, there was one set of eyes that had gripped his attention. They pierced into him and looked him over, not a single inch of his figure left un-scrutinized, and he couldn’t help but twitch under the gaze because he felt like some kind of rare specimen being studied under a microscope. A puzzle to be solved.

Of course, those eyes belonged to the one and only Choi Seungcheol, and while that stare-down had only lasted a brief few seconds, to Jihoon it had felt an eternity. Was it the warm lighting or had he broken into small sweat?

His defences had been pierced, his attention scattered and Jihoon couldn’t help glancing back at that brown head of hair every few seconds, focus darting between the speaker and Seungcheol. Speaker. Seungcheol. Speaker. Seungcheol. He gulped, eventually just shutting his eyelids from the strain of it all and banging his head back against the wall supporting him. That definitely didn’t cause a few stars to appear in the black. 

“One final announcement. Your grade is being sent on a retreat for three days up in the mountains, offered as an escape to your studies. As you should know, you’ve all received notice of this camp prior but today you will receive your chosen groups,”

Jihoon’s ears pricked up at the speaker’s words.

A school retreat? In the mountains? For three Days?! Crap, when had they been informed about this? He doesn’t recall receiving a notice, but then again, he had missed a lot of school lately so maybe they were told on one of the days he was away…

“I’ll begin reading out group names as the information sheet is passed around”

Did he even have a group? Maybe he’d get his own tent since no one would’ve added him to their group…wait, why was he even contemplating going? He had an income to keep earning. There was no way he was losing his apartment for some break out in the wilderness.

A white sheet of paper was passed into his hands, the camp’s information printed out in neat, black letters. He skimmed past most of the information which consisted on what to pack and sight activities until his gaze landed on the date, printed in thick, bold ink.

They left tomorrow. The camp was fucking tomorrow. There was no chance in hell he was going!

Excited chatter had filled the hall and Jihoon was anything but, mind working to formulate an abundance of possible excuses to get out of it. Seeming to read his mind, or more likely disgusted expression, a teacher moved over to join him, or more specifically, Jihoon’s very own music teacher. The guy was in his late 40s and acted cooler than he was, sporting a worn leather jacket and slicked back hair, contrasting terribly with his framed reading glasses and patchy-grey beard.

“Can I help you?” Jihoon bit out lowly, mood too sour to care for the disrespect in his voice.

“Mr Lee, I’ve been advised to inform that should you consider not attending this camp, and lets face it we all know you are, then you must understand the school will be forced to see you out the gates,” the older man informed, voice soft as to not be overheard yet firm in tone to convey the seriousness of Jihoon’s situation. Or as Jihoon himself would put it, how utterly fucked he was.

“But sir I have other commitments—” Jihoon began protesting, before being cut off by a finger held to his face. Had he just been shushed?

“I’m afraid there’s no negotiating here, Mr Lee. You’ve used up too many chances already and should be thankful to still be here today, so please make your next decision wisely,” his teacher finished saying, leaving soon after as swiftly as he came.

Jihoon could feel the frustration building, fingers curled tightly into fists as a small voice in his head cursed the school in pure fury. He could lose his fucking job, didn’t they understand? And then that would make him lose his apartment, and then God knows what else. His mind, perhaps? Why couldn’t they just understand!

“Lee Jihoon will be in group 5 partnered with Choi Seungcheol” the speaker announced, a mere sentence enough to lead Jihoon into a dark pit of destruction.

The thought of being practically glued to Seungcheol for three days was anything but appealing, making his stomach churn and leaving a sour taste at the back of his throat. There was no way he would last out there with that jerk watching him like a hawk, picking apart all his insecurities and weaknesses to use against him. What would there be to stop Seungcheol from laying out more scarring words?

Hi vision was swimming in red, ears ringing too loudly to hear the muttered outrage pulsing through the crowd. Whining girls lamenting over their lost chance to be closer with Seungcheol, Seungcheol’s own friends asking why he ditched rooming with them and wrote down Jihoon’s name instead. No one seemed to notice the smug smile of victory plastered to the brunettes's own face and his eyes tracking Jihoon as the shorter male stormed out of the room.

Shoving past students and staff alike, Jihoon made a bee-line for the school gates and God help anyway who stood in his way. He was done and he was heading home, and he was exiting the school gates right now or else risk the damage of school property from a solid swing of his fist.

Once back out on the streets and heading home, the chilled air worked to cool his heated temper, controlling his awakened wrath until it simmered down into an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. With the blind anger gone, Jihoon’s rational thought began returning and the first thing that came to mind was that he had to go on this stupid camp. There was no way out. He had to suffer through the three days to keep what little education he had left and the manipulative bastard of a school he went to left him no choice!

Sure, the coffee shop would let him off three days no problem. There were plenty of eager young staff ready to fill his place and earn some extra cash, but the club was another matter all together.

Pulling out his phone with a sigh, Jihoon rang the club with fear pooling in his stomach. He really couldn’t lose his job.A soft ‘click’ was heard as the line was engaged.

“Jihoon my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure? Unusual for you to call at such a time” his boss’s voice boomed into his ear, Jihoon physically flinching away from the device as the sound penetrated his ear.

“Yeah sorry to bother you, sir, but I have a favour to ask” Jihoon answered, clearing his throat to stop from nervously stuttering.

“Ask away”

“Is there any chance I can take the next three nights off? A school event has come up that I really can’t miss” Jihoon ask with all the bravery he could muster, holding his breathe as soon as he had spoken.

“Son after the ordeal last night it’s the least I can do. I’ll even still send you full pay, how does that sound? Take some time to rest and recover before coming back, I know this line of work is tough on the body,” his boss reassured.

Jihoon’s throat constricted with emotion, the feeling of relief opening a flood gate to the many emotions he had hidden away the past week or so. Strangling out a final “Will do sir” and hanging up, he didn’t fight the happy grin pulling at his cheeks. He had three days off with full pay, it didn’t get much better than that!

Except, there was still one thing nagging at his mind. He had absolutely no excuse not to go now.

If he could make this moment last forever, he would, because tomorrow he was heading up the mountain to face the unknown.


End file.
